


My Heart Is A Furnace

by AristoMercu



Series: Breaking The Chains [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Beach Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Horny Teenagers, How many tags can I add with Sex in it, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Language of Flowers, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Perverted Thoughts, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Relationship Study, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, adoration, cum kink, cumslut, hard sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMercu/pseuds/AristoMercu
Summary: (Companion to "The World Is Ours" because we're all thirsty for the ship to happen already. Every lemon/sexual escapade will be in here.)They're now in a relationship. What next? Kissing? Making Out? Or...more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS LMAO  
> I had a list of ideas already planned but I wasn't going to write them out until they became a couple in the other fic. And then I just started it anyway, 30 minutes before class LOL
> 
> You don't have to read that one to read this one, however, so you can enjoy these sins guilt-free. 
> 
> This is my first ever smutfic, so...be gentle ;w;
> 
> None of the chapters connect to each other (as in, chapter 2 happens right after chapter 1 or whatever) so they're more like prompts. Enjoy!

Lead scratched against paper, the harmony of soft sounds reverberating throughout the open and somewhat bare room above Leblanc. Sojiro had already left the cafe for the night, and Morgana was out around the neighborhood, leaving the couple alone to study together.

It was a slightly cool summer evening, the sky clear of any clouds, showing the dark blue heavens above that were dulled by the city lights. He left a window open to air out his room, and the wind chime occasionally dinged a soft sound from the light breeze, fluttering their notes. 

He paused, tapping the tip of his mechanical pencil against the sheet as he found himself stuck on a particular question. “...What’s the answer to number 12?”

Airi looked up from across the table, raising a brow as she paused in her assignment. “We learned it yesterday in class. Don’t tell me you already forgot?”

Akira smiled sheepishly. “Help me?”

Heaving a sigh, she leaned over the table and pointed down to the question he asked about, explaining how to go about solving it.

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t hear a single word because his eyes were focused on her chest, her dress drooping down to reveal a substantial amount of cleavage right in front of his face. He was aware that his girlfriend was...bigger than average, so to say, but to really see it with his own two eyes, he couldn’t help but feel blessed.

How soft were they? Did they fit in his hands, or would they spill out from between his fingers? Would her skin taste as sweet there as it did around her neck? Would she let him touch? It was still fairly early in their relationship to even attempt anything more than maybe a heavy makeout session, which he loved, but if she said yes…

“...And that’s how you solve the problem.” Airi finished, unaware that he’d been paying attention to something else. “Akira?” She looked up from the notebook to him, raising a brow when he didn’t respond.

Noticing his eyes were drawn to somewhere else, she followed his gaze and looked down at herself, realizing with a blush that she’d been showing him a great view of her chest the entire time, just a hint of her pastel purple bra peeking through.

Pouting at her faux pas, she flicked him on the forehead with her finger. “Hey!” She scolded. “If you wanted a view, you could’ve just asked instead of making me spend two minutes explaining the problem!”

Wincing at the tap, he lifted a hand to rub at the now red spot. “I didn’t mean to…” He argued weakly, cheeks reddening at being caught staring. “Your dress just...fell a little.” He mumbled inaudibly. “Sorry…”

He shifted his legs and held back a curse. He was getting hard, and with these jeans, there was no way he could hide it. Maybe if he waited it out, it’ll go away and she wouldn’t notice…

Airi stared thoughtfully at his bashful face before her eyes darted down to their notes, an idea coming to her. She’d usually scold herself for being a bit of a pervert, but maybe this time, she shouldn’t. “Well...if I reward you…” She began slowly, cheeks still as red as tomatoes. “Do you think you’ll memorize this better?”

His head snapped up, eyes wide. “What?” Did he hear her right? She would “reward” him? His cock, which had deflated a little, now came back in full force, straining against his jeans. He shifted his legs, trying to relieve the pressure as his face heated up. “...C-Can you explain?” He gulped, wetting his suddenly dry throat.

She bit her lip and refused to meet his gaze. “I mean, if you can do question 12 on your own and get it right, I’ll…” She hesitated but reached up with one hand to tug at the low neckline of her dress, showing another inch of her cleavage. “I’ll...let you see and touch.”

He stared at her for a few moments before his eyes shifted to his notes. She’d let him see and touch if he got it right?

Picking up his pencil again, he quickly wrote down his calculations, ending with an answer that was probably correct. It was as if he suddenly remembered the entirety of yesterday’s lesson about this, all because of that deal.

Her eyes widened and she picked up his worksheet, staring at it in disbelief. “That’s correct…How’d you get it so fast?” She paused, furrowing her brow. “Wait, were you just pretending to not know just so you could-” She was cut off as a pair of hungry lips suddenly devoured hers, his tongue invading the sanctity of her mouth as he leaned over the table.

She whimpered as his tongue wrestled with hers, his saliva mixing with her own. It was as if he was suddenly possessed..!

Gasping as he leaned back, she moaned as he immediately attached himself to her neck, biting and suckling the sensitive skin. “Akira…” She shivered, biting her lip to hold back a loud moan as he sunk his teeth in the junction of her neck and shoulder. “Wa-Wait…”

He didn’t listen, too focused on leaving as many marks as possible. She was his. He’d show the world that she belonged to him. Not Mishima, not Yusuke, not Yukimi, not Akechi, not anyone’s but his.

Moving around the table without stopping his barrage of kisses, he scooted down on the couch beside her. Now so much closer, he gripped one hand on her waist and the other on her supple thigh, playing with the band of her thigh high stockings. He loved them on her. How they encompassed her long and slim legs and whenever her skirt swished, they’d show just a little more of smooth porcelain that were usually obscured.

She gripped his black shirt, her breathing becoming labored from all the pleasant shivers that went up and down her spine. They’d never gone beyond a makeout session before. Was he this pent up that he was ravaging her like this?

She bit her lip as one of her legs slipped between his own, feeling something hard pressing against the front of her thigh. That wasn’t his phone, which meant…

Biting down one more time, he sucked at the flesh until it turned purple. Leaning back, his pupils dilated at the sight of the first hickey he’d ever made, admiring his handiwork. His eyes drifted down to her chest, watching as her breasts heaved up and down from her breathing. Those were his reward.

Unconsciously licking his lips, his hands hesitantly reached up, cupping the heavy bosom. His hands just barely contained all of it, and much to his pleasure, the tops of her breasts that were already exposed spilled between his fingertips.

Experimentally squeezing one of them, he smirked as she let out a small whimper, her smaller hand coming up to latch onto his wrist. “Wait, Akira..!” She pouted, cheeks red from the tingling that resulted at his touch. She squeezed her thighs together, feeling the dampness of her panties. “You cheated!”

His pupils, blown out from lust, looked up at her through fogged up glasses and he frowned with disappointment. “I finished the question like you asked. You said I could see and touch, right?” He blinked before shaking his head, trying to erase the fog of desire from his mind. “If you don’t want me to, I’ll stop…” Though he really didn’t want to.

Staring at him for a moment, she sighed and pulled his hands off her chest.

He let her, not fighting back as he ducked his head guiltily. He went too far. He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable...

The sound of cloth shuffling caught his attention and he peeked up at her through his bangs, eyes widening as she took off the straps of her dress. Pulling down the fabrics, she let it bunch up at her waist, shyly looking away as she was now showing her pastel purple bra, the tiny scalloped edge design hugging her snugly.

He could only stare with his mouth slightly open, eyes wide as he drank in all the details with a deep flush of his cheeks. How her bra cupped her perfectly, as if they were pair of hands holding her up. The little fake rhinestones set into the fabric shimmered under the cheap bulb in his room, and the pastel purple shade complimented the skin tone of her breasts.

Wetting his mouth, he reached up again and placed his hands on top of them, his fingertips sinking into her soft flesh while he palmed her through her bra.

She moaned quietly, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth at the sensation as her cheeks heated. His hands were so warm, even through the thick cotton. She could feel her nipples harden as he squeezed again, pressing against its cage. She liked that his hands could just barely hold all of her, as if she had more to offer than he knew what to do with.

Gulping anxiously, he reached behind her to undo the clasp. With a blush, she shrugged her shoulders, the article of clothing falling off to reveal her breasts, dusky pink nipples standing out in the expanse of smooth pale flesh, never before been exposed like this.

“Um…” She bit her lip and turned her gaze away. “I’ve never let anyone see me like this, so...I don’t know, if you like them or not…” She knew she had nice breasts compared to the ones in hentai, but in this moment, with her boyfriend staring at her for the first time, she couldn’t help but feel a little insecure. What if he didn’t like them? Maybe they were too large, or too small, or her nipples weren’t pink enough, or…

Whatever anxiety she had about them disappeared as soon as his hands attached themselves to her chest, squeezing the soft pillow-like mounds. She squeaked, her nipples grazing against his palms, sending shivers down her spine and straight to her clit. She doubted they would get that far today, but she might just cum if they keep this up and he hadn’t even touched her down there…

Playing with his reward, he felt all his blood rushing down into his pants, his cock straining against his zipper through his boxers. He didn’t think they were going to get to this stage so fast, but _damn_ did he enjoy it.

He swallowed nervously but gathering all his courage, he leaned down and hesitantly licked a tip.

She covered her mouth as she let out an honest-to-gods whore moan, trembling slightly as his warm saliva coated her nub, cooling from the slight breaths. “A-Akira…”

Eyes sharpening at her cry for him, he opened his mouth and engulfed her left nipple, suckling like a starving man who was offered the nectar of the gods. Her skin was so soft, he thought to himself as his tongue massaged her nipple, twirling around the little pebble. He wanted more..!

Leaning back with a gasp, he placed his mouth on her right breast while his hand tug at her left, fondling and rolling the peak between his fingers.

She clenched her eyes as her face reddened, bringing her hand up to hold his head closer, her fingers tangling in his messy black hair. It felt so good...

She had played with herself before in the privacy of her bedroom, but nothing she did there could compare to having another person do it to her. Especially someone she loved, physically, mentally, and metaphorically.

She wouldn’t last much longer like this. She could feel herself begin to twitch, her panties drenched from her arousal.

Her leg shifted and she remembered his hard on, neglected for showering her breasts with his undivided attention. Maybe she could take care of that for him…

Detaching his mouth with a sigh, he tongued her nipple, flicking the hardened tip. Now he truly understood how other guys could obsess over boobs. They were amazing to admire, to feel, to taste. And these perfectly round and large breasts were only for him.

About to taste her sweet skin again, she stopped him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her inquisitively. Did she want him to stop?

Gently pushing him back against the couch, she laid butterfly kisses over his face and neck, pampering his jaw with a brush of her lips. He sighed in content, his eyes slowly closing from the affectionate gestures. This was nice...

Giving his neck a lick, she softly bit him just below his ear, humming in pleasure as he let out a tiny moan, the sound going straight to the apex of her thighs. “Akira…”

He peeked at her with one eye, cheeks permanently red underneath his large glasses at this point. “Yeah..?”

Giving the newly minted hickey another peck, she smiled shyly at him as one of her hands wandered down his toned chest, his abdomen, to…

He let out a gasp as her hand settled right on his erection, palming his cock through his jeans. “A-Airi…”

“If you’d like…” She licked her lips nervously. “I want to take care of that for you…”

He sucked in a breath, staring wide eyed at her. Did she really just offer that? Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, he jerked a nod. “If...If you want to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

She smiled fondly at his answer, leaning down to kiss him on his beautiful lips. “I want to, yes. You’re so beautiful. I’ve been curious, you know…”

He reddened at her declaration, the blush extending to his ears and down his neck. “I...You don’t call a _guy_ beautiful…” He argued shyly. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes and peppered him with loving kisses. “But you _are_ beautiful. Your hair is so messy but endearing, your lips so perfectly kissable, your jaw so slim but strong, your eyes…” She caressed his cheek before taking off his glasses and placing them on the table, leaving his eyes bare to the world. “They’re so warm, and kind, and so sexy…” She breathed, placing a kiss on each of his eyelids. “You’re beautiful, Akira, inside and outside. I love you.”

He stared at her for a moment before softening, bringing his arms up to encircled around her waist. “I love you too...Thank you.” He murmured as he leaned his cheek against her head, inhaling the scent of peppermint. “Best girlfriend ever.” Only girlfriend ever if he had anything to say about it.

She huffed in amusement before tilting her head to peck him on his cheek. “Guess I should reward you for that, too.”

Pushing him back again, she let her finger trail down to the end of his shirt, dragging it up to show his faint abs. He worked out plenty and only ever kept a lean figure since he wasn’t taking special proteins, but she loved it. Too much muscle wasn’t to her taste anyway.

Lifting his shirt up, he raised his arms and let her strip him of the article, throwing it to the side. Now shirtless, she leaned down to press a kiss on his chest, right above where his heart would be. It beat strongly against her lips, as if it wanted to kiss her as well. ‘Patience, Koi…’

Opening her mouth, she let her tongue flick against his nipples, enjoying his gasp of surprise.

“Wh-Whoa…” He shakily exhaled, not expecting such a sensitive reaction. He never usually touched his nipples, but having her pamper him was just something else. He felt himself twitch inside his jeans at the thought of her pampering him down there and he flushed, a bead of sweat rolling down from his hairline. He had to be patient, but dammit he wanted it so badly.

Placing kisses down his abdomen, she finally got to his waistband as she knelt down on the floor, the bulge in his pants bumping under her chin. Undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, she opened his jeans. His black boxers strained to contain his arousal, a wet spot beginning to bloom on the soft fabric.

She leaned in, placing a kiss on top of it as she inhaled. The scent was so musky but she didn’t mind, all it reminded her of was purely _male_. Tugging at the elastic waistband, she slowly pulled it down and his cock sprung up, jutting proudly in the air as it was freed from its prison.

She stared with wide eyes, cheeks lit up with a mixture of embarrassment and desire. It was big, much bigger than she thought. At a good seven and a half inches, it was almost fully erect, meaning it might end up being closer to eight inches. It was a pale pink throughout the shaft, a large vein running up the side beneath the silky skin. The bulbous tip was a darker shade of red, translucent liquid seeping from his hole.

She bit her lip, her mouth watering at the sight. She’d seen cocks before on the internet, but this fine specimen in front of her was of course, the best. She wasn’t biased or anything, it was just a fact.

Hesitantly reaching up, she loosely wrapped her hand around it, enjoying the fact that her thumb and pointer finger couldn’t even reach each other.

Her eyes darted up to his red face as he let out a low moan, the sound like music to her ears. His cock twitched in her hand, as if begging for her attention, and she found that she couldn’t deny him even if she wanted to.

Slowly moving her hand up and down, the other hand on his thigh, she gently jerked his shaft, noting all his different moans and noises in her mind. While he liked being touched in general, he _loved_ it when her thumb would brush against the spots where his shaft ended and tip began.

“Nngh…” He breathed, shuddering with pleasure as she twisted her wrist, his foreskin sensitive underneath her palm. “Airi…”

She glanced down at herself, remembering that he had enjoyed her chest quite a lot. Perhaps…

He let out a strangled moan as she raised her breasts up with her hands, smothering his cock between them. “Wh-What…” He panted, his arousal growing by the minute. “A boobjob too? You’re the best…”

She resisted the urge to laugh. Was it normal for him to get a little crazy when he was horny like this? “Anything for you. You seemed to like them, so...why not.”

Pushing them up and down, she massaged his erection between her breasts, enjoying all the low moans and gasps that came from his mouth. He rarely let his guard down like this, and to see him so vulnerable and shaking underneath her ministrations made her so _wet_.

A breeze wafted underneath her skirt from the open window, cooling the moist patch in her panties and reminding her how soaked she really was. Letting one hand fall from her breast, she slowly reached down into her underwear and moaned as her finger met her engorged clit, the tiny button more sensitive than ever.

They couldn’t, or rather shouldn’t have real sex yet, but maybe they could do a little something else.

Letting her breasts down, she ignored his disappointed groan and licked the tip of his cock with her tongue. Hopefully she would be good at this, and if not, she was sure he wouldn’t mind her practicing on him over and over anyway.

He choked out a loud moan as the heat of her mouth engulfed his length, the sensations almost too much for him to handle as he thrust weakly before he stopped himself. He rested one hand on top of her head, fingers entangled in her hair. He was close now, but...

He glanced down at her, noting with a heavy gaze that one of her hands was underneath her dress. He should try to bear it out for hers.

She moaned around his cock as she slipped a finger inside herself, massaging her inner walls as she gently sucked his erection. It pulsed and twitched on her tongue, the taste of his hot precum creamy and slightly bitter, but she didn’t mind. It was like she was drunk off of the taste and smell of him. The more she took in, the more she wanted.

Bobbing her head up and down and holding the base with her other hand, she clumsily sucked, her teeth occasionally sneaking out from underneath her lips to scrape against his foreskin by accident.

He didn’t even wince, the wet warmth was all he could focus on. He bit his lip, trying to resist the urge to thrust into her mouth, his thighs twitching from holding back. His first blowjob turned out like this. Damn, was he lucky or what?

Slipping another finger inside herself, she rode her hand as she took more of him. She never tested her gag reflex, but maybe she could try deep throating him?

Moving her hand to the dip of his trembling hip, she went down as far as she could manage, just barely making it to the base before her throat swelled. Quickly moving back, she let his cock fall from her lips as she coughed. Nope. Couldn't do it.

“Shit..!” Akira panicked, sitting forward to pat her back. “You OK? You didn’t have to go that far…”

Clearing her throat, she gave him a watery smile, eyes welling up from almost gagging. “I’m OK...I wanted to see if I could do it, but I guess I can’t yet…”

He slowly exhaled in relief. “We can…” He pursed his lips reluctantly. “We can stop if you want…”

She raised a brow, inwardly pleased at his offer. He was willing to forfeit the rest of the blowjob for her health and safety. “Really?” She drawled, leaning down to lick his cock from his base to his tip in one smooth motion, leaving it glistening with her saliva.

He flinched, abdominal muscle tensing as he tried to hold in a jerk.

“Because from that, I can tell you don’t really want to stop.” She smiled softly, cheeks stained with happiness and arousal. “Thanks for worrying, but I’m fine. I want to cum too, you know.”

Swallowing at her confession, he slowly nodded and leaned back, letting her go back to work on his cock. She really was a pervert. Not that he’d want it any other way, especially after this.

Thrusting her fingers inside her drenched cunt, she moaned as she engulfed his erection in her mouth again, hollowing out her red cheeks as she sucked as hard as she could. She wouldn’t last much longer. Even though she wished for something a lot bigger than her fingers inside her, they’d have to hold off on that for a long while. At least until she got some birth control and condoms.

Swirling her tongue around the head, she brought her other hand to jack off the rest of his cock, his silky skin slippery from her drool.

He let out a shout at twice the sensations, shivers going up his spine to his neck and branching out in his brain. His nerves were lit with pleasure, creating a haze in his mind. “Airi…” He panted roughly, hand on top of her head. “I’m close…”

She hummed around his erection as a reply, sucking all the harder as she fucked herself with her hand, her palm massaging her sensitive clit and sending shivers all over her body. ‘Cum for me, Akira…I'm so close.’

Clenching his eyes, he gritted his teeth as he couldn’t hold it back any longer. It was like a force welling up inside him, unwilling to being shackled back by his restraint.

“Agh..!” With a cry, he came inside her mouth, streams of scorching hot semen shooting down her throat. Holding a hand to her head, he forced her to take it all in, not even thinking clearly at this point, only that her mouth felt so good around him.

She moaned loudly, swallowing the creamy and bitter liquid as it trickled down her throat from the large cock resting on her tongue. He was using her mouth like a hole, and it was just so _hot_ \- She tensed as her cunt clenched around her fingers, her orgasm tearing out of her with a strangled whimper as her whole body was lit with ecstasy. Her tunnel spasmed, wanting something bigger and hotter inside, but could only settle for the slim digits. She wasn’t ready for that yet, but oh how she wished…

She leaned back with a shudder, his heavy cock leaving her lips with a pop, and flinched as he still had enough left inside him to shoot all over her face and on the tops of her breasts. She felt herself clench at being covered in his cum like this, prolonging the last shivers from her orgasm as she slipped her fingers out. Damn, he creamed all over her.

He slowly exhaled, feeling himself begin to fall limp from the exertion. His thighs occasionally twitched, his pelvic muscles relaxing from the high. Tilting his eyes down at her, he felt his spent cock jerk at the sight. Even though she had swallowed most of his load, he had also splattered her cheeks and her breasts, the white milky liquid marking her as his.

Something inside of him was pleased at the sight, a primal part of him wanting to show her off like this so other men (and women) would know she was his. The sensible part of him, the part that had taken a backseat for most of this session, said he should help clean her since it was his fault. He could keep the image to himself, using it for any late night fun for when a certain feline wasn’t around.

Reaching to his right, he grabbed the box of tissues on the table and took a few sheets out. Leaning forward, he gently wiped her face of any semen, making sure to be extra gentle with her breasts. “Sorry for the mess…”

Scrunching up her face, she burst out laughing, holding her bare stomach as she did so. “You’re…” She giggled. “You’re so gentlemanly, even after having seen me take your cock in my mouth.”

He blushed at her blunt wording. “Y-You don’t have to say it like that…” Because if she did continue speaking like that, he would just get hard again.

She rolled her eyes. “All right, all right. At least tell me if you enjoyed it…” She bit her lip shyly, blushing from what they just did. She was such a pervert. “I don’t know if I was doing it right…”

He smiled fondly. “Stop worrying. It was amazing, OK? I had a great time and,” He raised a brow as he glanced down at her hand, fingers shiny with her fluids. “Seems like you did, too...Can I,” He hesitated. “Can I try you next time?...Please?”

Smiling bashfully at his request, she leaned up to rub her nose against his lovingly. She doubted he wanted to taste his own cum on her lips. “Sure. I’d like that.”

"...So, what's the answer to number 13?"

"I'm going to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUUUUU I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF AND I WROTE CHAPTER TWO. I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL.
> 
> but I will not be writing chapter three until like a few weeks later (i hope i can control myself for that at least)

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

It had been several days since their “study session” together, which had evolved into what was arguably the best night of his life.

He glanced over at Airi who was diligently writing down the notes at her desk, Ushimaru-sensei continuing his lecture on the reconstruction of government during the Meiji era.

She really showed her perverted side that night when she eagerly went down on him. He knew she had never done anything like that before, just like him, so how was she so knowledgeable? Did she watch that much hentai? She knew about boobjobs, and the way she took him in her mouth while fucking herself with one of her hands…

He shifted his legs awkwardly, feeling himself begin to stiffen in his uniform pants. This was the worst time to get horny. Not only was he in the middle of class, but Morgana was in his desk like usual, and he’d definitely notice.

He glanced over at Airi again, noting the way she crossed her slim legs, her short skirt showing her pale thighs with just a hint of her shorts peeking out. Was she wet now too? Did she think dirty thoughts while in class? Would she be up for-

“Hey! Kurusu!”

He snapped his head up, paling when he noticed Ushimaru-sensei glaring straight at him.

“Pay attention!” The teacher shouted, swinging his arm to throw a piece of chalk.

It flew through the air at breakneck speed and struck him right in the middle of his forehead, knocking his head back. It fell to the floor with a ping and he hunched over his desk, rubbing the now red spot sheepishly. That’s what he got for being a pervert in school.

“Jeez…” Morgana shook his head in disappointment, curling up inside his desk. “You really gotta work on your proficiency.”

Akira sweatdropped. He knew that already, thanks.

Airi covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. This was the second time he’d been hit with a piece of chalk for not paying attention.

Reaching into her bag, she held out the half empty tube of Recov-R gel out to him.

Eyes sliding over to her, he took it with a blush, muttering a thanks before applying a bit of the miracle medicine to his injury.

She blinked. Why was he blushing? It wasn’t like this was the first time she’d handed him her medicine.

The bell rang, signalling the end of classes and students quickly stood up, excited to get out of school. She slipped her things inside her bag and was about to get up from her desk.

“Um..!”

She paused, turning to look at her boyfriend who held out the tube of medicine. Smiling, she took it back, tucking it inside her school bag. “Thanks. How’s your forehead?”

He grimaced, rubbing the now healed spot. “It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” His eyes darted to the side for a second. “Um...Would you be free for another study session?”

She blinked. “Study session? Why? We've been studying a lot already for finals.”

His face reddened and he coughed awkwardly into his hand. “I mean, uh...can you help me with my homework?”

She furrowed her brow, trying to catch his eyes but he kept glancing away, ducking his head so his hair would cover them. What was up with him today? He’d been getting more fidgety ever since they- Her eyes widened with realization and she blushed. Ah.

She glanced down, noting with a thrill of lust that his pants seemed to be tighter than usual, stretching around his crotch area. “...Sure. Let’s do it.”

His head snapped up at her answer, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Really?”

She nodded shyly, knowing her face was rather red at the moment. “Yeah. My place?”

He nodded rapidly, eagerness shining in his eyes.

She bit back a smile at the sight, shouldering her bag. He was like a cat who just scented some catnip.

Blue eyes darting between them, Morgana grimaced and maneuvered under their legs, jumping up to Ann’s desk. “Lady Ann, can I stay with you tonight?...”

They rode the train back to Yongenjaya together, fidgeting nervously as time seemed to slow the more they thought about it. Airi had taken a seat and with no other spots available, he stood in front of her, gripping the safety pole.

He glanced down, noting with a nervous gaze that his crotch was at face level with her, and judging by her heated cheeks, she knew it as well. They both couldn’t help thinking back to that night when they let their inhibitions go.

After what seemed to be years but were actually just a short thirty minutes, they finally made it back to Yongenjaya. Walking down the backstreets, they arrived to her house where she opened the door for the both of them.

“Yusuke won’t be back until late in the evening.” Airi informed nervously, tucking some hair behind an ear as she closed the door. “He usually stays late at school on Saturdays.”

Akira only nodded, his tongue feeling like it was glued to the roof of his mouth. He couldn’t even speak, too excited and anxious. What were they going to do today? Would they be able to have sex? Or was it still too soon for that?

Taking off their shoes, they left their bags downstairs and walked up to her room, closing the door behind them with a click.

She padded over to her bed, plopping down on her covers. “Um…” She bit her lip. “Was there something you wanted to do specifically? Or…” Did he want her to go down on him again? Not that she minded. In fact, she could feel her mouth water at the prospect. She really was a pervert. For him at least.

He swallowed, taking a few steps to sit next to her, sinking down on the soft mattress. “Uh…” He glanced down at her skirt, tracing the lines where it ended and her milky thighs began. He’d been thinking about it for a while now and there was no better time to ask. “Can I try...going down on you?”

She blushed. “Already? I-I mean…” She knew she was being hesitant, even though she could feel herself already getting wet at the thought of him going down on her. “...If you want.”

He nodded. “I do. You really enjoyed last time when you, uh…” He swallowed, wetting his dry throat. “When you sucked me off, so I want to return the favor. I want to make you feel good too.”

Gazing up at him for a moment, she smiled softly. She loved this man so much. Sometimes, she’d hear their classmates gossip about their boyfriends and how they only ever cared about their own needs, never theirs. Airi could confidently say that her boyfriend always put her needs first, even if it cost him his own pleasure.

Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes in bliss as he returned her kiss. It always felt so warm and perfect every time, whether it was a quick peck or a long makeout.

Opening his mouth a little, he licked her lips, wordlessly asking for permission. They parted for him and their tongues met once again, sending shivers up their spines at the intimate contact. Warm saliva mixed as their tongues danced with each other, lips still moving in tandem. They’d only been together for such a short time, but it was as if they couldn’t stand being away from each other.

The room was now filled with the noises of their kiss, the occasional moan escaping into the air. Moving back with a gasp, Akira took off his glasses and threw them on the bedside table. They’d only get in the way right now.

Reaching behind his head, he grasped the back of his polo and tugged it off, leaving himself in just his uniform pants. Now shirtless, he reached out for her again, giving her another heated kiss that curled her toes and sent shivers up her spine.

One of his hands wandered up and squeezed a breast, his mouth swallowing the sound of her moan. The room seemed to get hotter the longer they continued, the once cooled house now heating up just like their bodies.

She whimpered against his lips as his hand snaked up her polo and bra, fondling her breast without any barriers. “Akira…” She panted softly, every breath she took meant her nipple would graze his palm, sending pleasant shivers all over her body. “Please…”

Placing a kiss on her neck, he smirked against her skin. He loved it when she called out for him. “Please, what?”

She opened her mouth to answer but only a moan left her as he pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

Brushing his lips against the hollow of her neck, he tried to kiss down but the school polo only opened so far. Trailing his hands down to the bottom of her shirt, he lifted it. “Can I..?”

She nodded and he raised the fabric, pulling it off of her and leaving her in a peachy toned bra. Throwing the shirt to the side, he latched onto her skin again, lightly nipping around her collarbones and down into the valley of her breasts.

He was addicted to the taste of her skin. It wasn’t sweet, in fact, it was a little bit salty from a full day of classes, but there was some sort of undertone that was all her and he couldn’t get enough of it.

She whimpered, holding onto his shoulders as he mouthed the top of her left breast, right where her heart was, and she could feel it jolt in response.

Sliding his hands around her waist, they brushed against the clasp of her bra and with one quick snap, unfastened the article of clothing. She shrugged her shoulders, letting it fall off of her, and he immediately leaned down to lick the vulnerable and bare nubs, already hard from her arousal.

Biting her lip, she tried to hold back her moans as he continued to pamper her chest. He was so enamored with them like a typical guy. Not that she was complaining. It only meant that she had to shift her legs as her panties were sticking uncomfortably to her.

He hummed in pleasure as he gently sucked, ears perking up at her cry when his teeth grazed the hard tip in his mouth. He loved these breasts so much, he couldn’t even explain why. Maybe just because they were hers.

She arched her back with a moan as he sucked particularly hard, falling back onto the bed. He followed her down, his mouth never leaving her body as his fingers trailed down to her thigh, playing with the band of her thigh high stockings.

Combing her fingers through his messy hair, she held his head closer, encouraging him to keep going. “Don’t stop…”

He tensed, feeling his already hard cock twitch against his zipper as she said that. He had no intention of ever stopping so long as she wanted it.

Giving her nipple one last lick, he moved to her other breast that had been neglected. He had to give them equal attention, after all.

She bit her lip, shivering as his saliva cooled against her nub. Shifting her hips, she let him rest between her legs, his waist hovering right above her pelvis. Didn’t he say he wanted to go down on her? Or was she being too forward if she asked about it?

Her unvoiced question was answered for her when she felt a hand creeping up her skirt, his short nails tickling the sensitive flesh. She wiggled around on the bed, trying not to laugh as he caressed her thigh. “Stop…” She giggled. “That tickles…”

Feeling his lips smirk against her skin, she pouted and patted him on the head. “Stop for a second.”

Detaching himself with a gasp, a string of saliva connected his mouth to her nipple, snapping apart when he moved away.

Scooting further back on the bed, she unbuttoned her skirt and shimmied out of it, throwing it to the floor. She had to do laundry anyway. Rolling her shorts off as well, she was about to take off her thigh highs.

“No.” He stopped her, placing a hand on top of hers that were thumbing the band of her socks. “I want them on…” He voiced quietly, cheeks red at his admission.

She blinked before smiling coyly. Was that a thigh high fetish? “Anything for you.” Leaving them on, the only other thing on her person was a pair of peachy toned panties, a little pink bow on the front.

He sat back on his knees, wincing as his erection pressed uncomfortably against his zipper, and admired the view.

Her mostly bare body was on display just for him, from her heated face, to her slim shoulders, to her round breasts that were shining with the remnants of his saliva, her small waist, to the curves of her hips, to her long legs that were covered in his favorite thigh highs. They led up to her cute little underwear, the thin cotton hiding her most intimate place.

She was so beautiful and all his, only his- “I love you.” He admitted earnestly, leaning down to her face. “I love you...I love you…” He continued to murmur as he brushed his lips against hers, kissing her over and over again.

Cheeks stained with happiness, she brought her arms up around his neck, bringing him closer. “I love you too…” She whispered. “Akira...touch me?”

He stilled, looking down at her for her express permission.

She nodded to show she was sure, and with a nervous gulp, he hooked his thumbs at the elastic band of her panties. Stop shaking, he scolded himself as he felt his hands tremble from the nerves. This was all new territory for him and he was scared he was going to mess it up.

Wetting his lips, he slowly pulled them down, his hands caressing her legs as he did so. Taking them off of her, he let the underwear fall to the floor before turning back to her, dilated pupils focused on the apex of her thighs.

Taking a deep breath, she parted her legs, showing the man she loved the most intimate part of her. No one else had ever seen her like this and she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage with apprehension.

He felt his mouth dry as he gazed down at her cunt for the first time.

It was pink. Light pink, peach pink, dark pink, so many shades of pink blending together like a piece of art. The delicate folds shined with her juices like early morning dew on a rose, her arousal slowly drenching her thighs and onto the bed covers. Just peeking out shyly at the top was her clit and he felt his heart jump up into his throat.

It was so alien to look at, but at the same time it was absolutely beautiful, as if he had fallen in love at first sight with this new perception. That came as a no brainer since he already loved her, but he couldn’t help but feel so incredibly blessed that she let him see this part of her. Only him.

Slowly reaching out with one hand, he caressed the soft silky skin, his thumb coming away wet with her fluids.

She shuddered. Someone that wasn’t her was touching her most private area. It was strange to be so vulnerable but she trusted him, and with burning cheeks, kept her legs spread on the bed.

Feeling a little more courageous, he gently explored her with his hands, making sure to be careful. His fingers traced the silky flesh while his eyes constantly darted up to her face to gauge her reaction.

She whimpered, her whole body trembling at the touch. Her nipples had stayed hard and she reached up to fondle them, tweaking the wet tips with her fingers. She wanted more…

She winced when he accidentally scraped the sensitive skin. "Ow..."

His head shot up, face paling when he noticed her grimace in pain. "Did that hurt? I'm so sorry..." Shit. He messed up and hurt her, no matter how accidental.

He was about to move away when her hand reached out to grab his arm. "It's OK..." She smiled reassuringly before sliding her grip to his wrist and guiding him back to her core. "I know you didn't mean it. Try again." 

Hesitantly nodding, he grazed his fingertips over her folds, his hands trembling from holding himself back. He wouldn't forgive himself if he messed up again.

Pulling delicately with both hands, he parted her just enough to show her little hole, rosy red and dripping wet. He felt himself strain against his pants at the sight, and he licked his lips. She was like this because of him. He would be her first and she would be his first.

Holding up a finger, he lightly pressed against her opening, looking up at her shyly as she squeaked in surprise. “Can I..?”

Covering her flaming cheeks, she nodded. “Y-Yeah...You can go in. It won't hurt.”

His eyes sharpened at her words and looking down at her quivering cunt, gently pressed his finger inside. It was soft and squishy, but it was also insanely hot and moist. She tightened around his finger at the intrusion and he had to bite his lip. He could only imagine how that would feel around his cock.

Letting her get used to it, he started thrusting his finger in and out, slowly at first but gaining speed as she let out a loud moan, her hips wriggling on the bed covers. How good did this feel for her? Was he doing it right? It seemed like he was, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Aahhh…” She sighed pleasurably as he pleasured her with his finger. Just watching him explore her had sent shivers all over her body, spreading from her spine and up into her head. It was so much better having someone else’s fingers inside her, not having to rely on her own in a lonely bedroom. His were also longer and bigger than her own, reaching further inside and stretching her in a way that was absolutely delicious. “Please, more…”

Glancing up optimistically at her request, he instead slid his finger out, watching with heated cheeks as she clenched against imaginary digits. It was like she missed him inside her. Holding up his hand, he examined his finger that was drenched in her arousal. She had swallowed his cum before without complaint, but what did she taste like?

Giving it a curious sniff, he hesitantly licked his finger. She tasted creamy and warm, with just a hint of sweetness. He sucked the rest of it off, wanting to taste more of it. Did his own semen taste like this? Or did she just taste amazing in general?

She watched as he licked her juices on his hand and felt her face redden at the sight, her heart beating faster as desire swam in her veins. That was so hot. Would he be up for eating her out or was that too forward? She read that a lot of men didn't like to do that, but he seemed to really enjoy how she tasted...

Turning his gaze down to her still drenched core, he bent down, his breath caressing the silky skin before swiping his tongue from her opening to her clit, making sure to flick the little pearl. That was the most sensitive place on a woman's body, right? 

She cried out in pleasure at the unexpected touch, arching her back as she shuddered, a bead of sweat dripping down her neck. She'd never felt anything like this before. His tongue was touching her. This was beyond anything she imagined they'd do today, and oh, how she wanted more...

He watched her reaction intently, fascinated as her little hole clenched and quivered, leaking more of her warm juices all over her inner thighs. Licking his lips, he lapped at her again, gathering the nectar on his tongue before he plunge it into her tunnel, moaning as she tightened around it. More…

“Aahh...Ah!” She couldn’t stop the moans coming from her mouth as he ate her out. His fingers gripped her black covered thighs, holding her in place as she writhed in ecstasy. This was too much. His tongue was inside her, licking at her walls. She wouldn’t be able to take it for much longer. “Akira…” She panted, a light sheen of sweat coating her body. “I’m close…”

He hummed, his nose brushing against her clit as her juices coated his face. She smelled just like how she tasted. Warm and creamy. “C’mon, you can do it…” He brushed a kiss on her folds, feeling them tremble underneath his lips.

Doubling his efforts, he promptly inserted two fingers inside her and placed his mouth on her clit, sucking the little button. He hooked his fingers, making sure to massage her cunt as she clamped down on him.

Airi shrieked as her back arched off the bed and her hands landed on his head, tugging at his hair as she grinded herself against his face. “Ahh!” She cried out loudly as she shook, clenching her walls around his fingers as she orgasmed. Every nerve in her body was lit on fire, and it was all because of the man between her legs. 

“I love you…” Her breath hitched from the force of her completion, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she clenched them shut. “I love you..!”

He sucked harder, gently nibbling her clit with his teeth as she rode out her orgasm on his face. All he could see, smell, hear, and feel was her, and he was addicted. He wanted this every day of his life.

Continuing his ministrations, Akira unzipped his pants with his other hand, wrapping his fingers around his pulsing erection. A string of saliva connected his tongue to her clit as he moved back and slid his fingers out of her with a wet pop, followed by more of her cum. He wasn’t finished yet. He wanted more, and he knew she could handle it.

She whimpered at the loss, her body occasionally twitching from the aftermath of her incredible orgasm. She'd never had such a strong reaction before and it was absolutely amazing. How was he so good at this?

Kneeling on the bed, he hooked his hands under her knees and bent her legs over. “I want…” He licked his lips fervidly, still tasting her nectar that stained his cheeks. “I want to put it in.”

Her breath hitched and she looked up at him with wide eyes. “Eh? But…” She stammered, cheeks reddening as she glimpsed at his very much erect cock, jutting out of his pants. Would that even fit inside her? She'd never tried anything bigger than two fingers. “We don’t have any condoms, right?”

He grimaced, feeling his hopes fall. “No…” He had been too preoccupied to even get something as simple as that. They shouldn’t have sex if they weren’t prepared...

Slowly exhaling, an idea came to him and he perked up. Letting her rear rest against his thighs, he hooked her ankles over his shoulders as he knelt on the bed, placing his ready cock on her sopping wet cunt. He flinched as they touched, letting out a low moan as she seared him with her heat, sending shivers down his skin. He wanted so bad to just angle himself and go in…

Airi bit her lip as she laid back on the bed and feeling him pulse against her, so close to her opening. Were they actually ready to take that next step? She gasped when his precum dripped onto her stomach, the hot liquid feeling like it scorched her quivering abdomen. “Akira..?”

Opening his eyes, he gave her a reassuring smile when he noticed she was getting nervous. “Sorry. I’m not going to put it in, but I want to try something...Do you trust me?” He knew the answer but he had to hear it from her. There was always a chance she’d say that she wasn’t comfortable, and he would stop for her.

Gazing at him for a moment, she nodded. “Of course. I trust you.” She smiled sweetly, lifting her arms as an invitation.

He bent down between her legs at an awkward angle, sharing a long kiss with her. She whimpered as she tasted her own cum on his tongue. Their tongues curled together once more before he leaned away, straightening his back. They’d always trust each other.

Giving her another small but nervous smile, he gripped her knees and thrusted experimentally, sucking in a breath as her warm fluids spread all over the underside of his cock. “Nngh..!” That felt even better than he imagined.

She covered her mouth as he ground against her cunt, crying out when his tip would rub her still sensitive clit. He was so close to her, his hot erection was pulsing on her core, setting sparks of pleasure inside her and increasing the lust that clouded her mind. “Ah!...Ahh…”

The room was soon filled with the cacophony of wet noises as he rubbed against her, her arousal coating both his erection and herself.

She moaned, feeling her breasts bounce up and down as he thrust against her, her entire body tingling as she moved with him. She gripped the sheets after a particularly hard thrust that sent her mind reeling, her hair fanned out underneath her in a sweaty tangled mess. This was so intimate, and she was already wet from her previous orgasm.

Biting her lip, she brought her hands up to play with her breasts, twisting and tweaking them with her fingers. Maybe she was selfish since she wanted to cum again, but everything felt too good..!

He grunted as he slammed his hips into her rear, her round butt jiggling as he worked toward his completion. Her cunt was soft, softer than even her breasts, and even though he wasn’t inside her, she still gripped the underside of his cock as if she wanted him to be. Any sense of dignity or sense in general flew out the window, replaced by a lustful demon telling him to keep going. He was close now, just a little more...

She arched her back off the bed, quivering as he ground against her clit at a brutal pace. It was too much. “I’m cumming..!” She cried, feeling herself clench around nothing and soaking his cock with her juices as she orgasmed for the second time. Her legs straightened over his shoulders as the toe curling sensation washed over her, leaving her breathless and lightheaded.

He gritted his teeth, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he thrust faster against her quivering cunt. His hands gripped her thighs tighter, his nails ripping her stockings. More, more, more..!

“Nngh!” He hissed, his tip swelling up to shoot streams of semen out of him and splattering all over her as he cummed. His entire spine tingled and his nerves sang with elation as he finally reached his release. He had dreamed about this since that night. He had tried masturbating but after experiencing what she had to offer, he would never be satisfied with just his hand ever again. He needed her.

Some landed on her cheek and she closed her eyes, whimpering as she was once again covered in his ejaculation, the hot fluids tingling on her skin. She was really starting to love it. Maybe she should call herself a cum whore.

He continued to thrust weakly until the last of him was spent before he collapsed on top of her, their skin slick with sweat and cum.

The only noise that could be heard in the room was their harsh breathing as they tried to calm down from their high.

Letting her legs fall from his shoulders, he rolled over and onto the bed, letting out a sigh of content. It was as if his entire body was relaxed and he was tempted to close his eyes and sleep. He couldn’t wait for them to have real sex. What they’d done was great, but he heard it was even better inside and he believed that wholeheartedly.

Heart still pounding harshly in her chest from the exertion, she rolled onto her front and reached for the box of tissues she kept on the bedside table. “You always cum all over me…” She pouted as she started wiping off the fluids. “Is this one of your fetishes?”

He peeked at her with one eye. “...Maybe.” He blushed, leaning over to pinch her thigh thighs. “These too, I think…”

She smiled slyly at his honest confession. “Hmm...I’ll indulge you. I kind of like being splattered with your cum…Maybe that’s my fetish?” She shrugged, about to wipe off another spot when he reached out with a finger, wiping it off her cheek.

He sniffed at it curiously. “What do I taste like?” He gave it an experimental lick and he recoiled at the bitter tang. “Ugh...You taste way better.”

She laughed at his disgusted expression. “Maybe you should eat more vegetables and fruits. I hear it’s supposed to improve the taste.”

His cheeks reddened at the advice. “Do you...want me to? I mean, if…” He glanced away shyly. “If I want more blowjobs, I should taste better for you...right?” And he _did_ want more blowjobs.

She pursed her lips before gathering another cumshot from her body, giving it an experimental lick. He watched intently, feeling his spent cock twitch at the sight. Honestly, he was up for another round.

She hummed. “...I don’t mind. I kind of like the bitterness.” She winked playfully as he blushed at her admission. “But you should eat more fruits and vegetables anyway. It’s healthier.”

“...So, can I have a blowjob then?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please?”

“No. I’m tired.”

“Oh…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) your wish is my command. Enjoy. This one was a treat to write up and hopefully it'll tide you guys over until The Sex happens (probably next chapter, whenever that would be)
> 
> also thank you for 1.9k hits and 52 kudos!! ENJOY THESE SINS.

Letting the note fade from the cello, Airi let out a sigh and let her bow fall. It was so hot today that she was only dressed in a bra and shorts. Even with the air conditioning installed, Yusuke insisted to leave it off for today as he wanted his latest painting to dry in the warm summer air.

Grumbling quietly, she placed the large instrument back on its stand and stood up, grimacing as her bare thighs stuck to the chair from all the sweat. She hated summer. It was too hot, it was too humid, and the temperature was threatening to melt her brain into goo.

The only good thing about summer was all the festivals that happened in the city, but even then, it was worse because she would be encouraged to wear a yukata. Even though they were breezier than kimonos, they weren't airy enough to keep her cool, the cotton only helping to cage in the heat.

Flopping onto the bed, she let out a content sigh as the silk sheets felt like ice against her warm skin. At least she was smart enough to get these for her bed...

She squirmed against the soft and refreshing fabric, trying to relieve the heat. It was just so hot and she was so sticky. Should she just go naked? Yusuke was out at a late exhibit the next town over and won't be back tonight. She had the house all to herself.

Without him here, it seemed a little lonely. Akira had texted her earlier saying he was helping Sojiro at the cafe so he was busy, and if she was honest, she was too lazy to go over to see him. It would mean she would have to walk out into the humid streets and into the equally if not more humid cafe. No thanks.

Breathing in, she slowly exhaled, staring up at her ceiling. Since she was alone for the night, and she was sticky...Maybe she could _cool off_? It wasn't like anyone would be coming into her house, and since Yusuke wasn't here, she could do whatever she wanted.

Biting her lip, she got off the bed and walked over to the Study, taking the laptop off the desk and bringing it into her room. Placing it on the bedside table, she popped it open and turned it on, typing into the web browser. There wasn't any shame to watching porn, especially in a country that flaunted hentai around the streets and online.

If she was honest, she never understood why people got so embarrassed about watching porn. Maybe for the kinkier stuff, sure, but the act of sex itself was as old as life. Looking at it from a scientific view, it was two animals placing their genitalia together to create more animals. It was just a fact of life. They were all human bodies, with either a penis or a vagina. Sex was sex. It was more of an art form than anything to be embarrassed about.

What really mattered was the persons themselves. Having sex wasn't embarrassing. Opening up your feelings, your mind, your heart to someone else? _That_ was embarrassing. It was leaving yourself vulnerable in front of someone you trusted, and they had all the power to complete you or destroy you.

There wouldn't be another person like them out there, and it meant all the more if they accepted you. Which was why she loved Akira so dearly. He accepted all of her, and she in turn accepted all of him. 

She bit her lip as the video began with a black haired man walking up to a light haired woman and grabbing her rear, tearing off her clothes as she moaned. She wouldn't lie. She chose this particular video because the male porn actor looked so much like her boyfriend. He even had the glasses.

But she knew he couldn't compare to her leader when she watched the actor strip down and leave himself bare, his cock nowhere near the same size. The woman immediately opened her mouth, moaning loudly as she blew him, licking all over his erection.

Her own hands began to wander up to her chest and she massaged her breasts, gently moaning as the video continued. The man held a hand to the woman's head, forcing her to swallow him, and she felt herself getting wetter. There was just something about being dominated by someone you trust that made her so wet. It was knowing that even when they were rough and beast-like, they would still never hurt her.

Akira would never hurt her. That day when he went down on her for the first time, he had said he wanted to put it in, but just her uttering her doubts had him stop himself. She trusted his control.

Airi mimicked the female porn actress, taking off her clothes and spreading her legs open, letting the humid air waft against her even hotter cunt. Gently stroking herself, she found she was already really wet, the clear juices coating her folds and inner thighs. She bit her lip, trying to be quiet even in an empty house as she caressed her clit. 

The man had pushed the woman onto the ground and entered her in one stroke, smirking at the loud whorish moan that left her mouth. He began to pound her incessantly, even though his cock wasn't really big enough to be satisfying, and the loud whines and yelps echoed from the laptop throughout her room, prompting Airi to slip a few fingers inside herself.

She couldn't help but moan as well, inserting the digits deep into her still tight tunnel, making sure to stroke her walls. The camera zoomed into their groins where they were connected, making sure the lighting highlighted how wet the woman was, and the microphone leaned in closer to get all the wet and juicy sounds straight to her stereo.  Watching this video made her wish she could have a cock to fuck her.

"Mmm..." She licked her lips, massaging and pinching her breast while riding her hand. She knew she and Akira weren't really ready to take that next step, but they occasionally fooled around since they were horny teenagers and she knew, oh she knew, when they were finally ready, he was going to rock her world.

She had been trying to stretch herself without risking injury (how awkward would that be to go to Dr. Takemi and explain she injured herself down there?) because she knew he was big. Even his hands were larger than hers and that meant when he fingered her, it was more pleasurable than when she did it herself.

Closing her eyes, Airi leaned back on the bed and let the sounds of sex wash over her, whimpering as she pushed her hips down to get her fingers deeper. She knew she had a G-spot, but she just couldn't reach it. She was such a pervert, but it wasn't shameful to pleasure herself. It was better than rushing into penetrative sex and regretting it after. She really couldn't help but anticipate the day when Akira would finally push himself inside her; his large, throbbing cock just entering her tight body, using her moisture to ease himself in.

"Ahh...Ah! Mm..." She palmed her clit roughly, her heavy breathing mixing in with the frankly ridiculous moans coming from the video, and she fingered herself harder, barely being able to add one more. Then he would turn her over onto her front and fuck her into the bed, his hips slapping against her rear as he held her hands behind her...

She moaned as her imagination ran wild, wishing she could replace her fingers with larger, longer, more masculine ones that could reach deeper and spread her wider. She would playfully beg him to stop, that he was too rough, but he would just bang her harder, making sure her body knew that it belonged to him. That her cunt was only for his cock and he would stretch her to her very limits.

She let out a high pitched sob as she tightened around her fingers, pleasure sparking all over her body and up her spine. She tossed her head left and right, her hair coming out of her bun as she tried to get it at the right angle. She was so close, just a little more...

**The doorbell rang.**

Her eyes snapped open and she froze. The video continued without a care in the world, the loud moans echoing in the now silent room. Someone was at her front door. Someone rang her doorbell, while she had her fingers buried inside her tunnel, just as she was about to cum.

Slipping them out with a wet squelch, shuddering as she clenched and relaxed from being empty, she quickly wiped her fingers on the bed and put her clothes back on, forgetting her undergarments. 

Quickly dashing down the stairs in only a thin tank top and her short shorts, she peered through the peephole and blinked. Taking a step back, she opened the door. "H-Hi, Akira..." She greeted nervously, breathing still heavy from her almost-orgasm. 

Unaware of her previous engagement, Akira smiled and stepped in, holding two cups of iced coffee in his hands. "Hey, sorry for coming by so late." Taking off his shoes, he leaned down to peck her on the lips.

She reciprocated, just barely holding in a whimper as her wet fantasy from earlier flashed behind her eyes. She could feel her nipples were hard, poking through her thin tank top, and she inwardly panicked. Forget what she said earlier, almost getting caught masturbating was way more embarrassing.

Leaning back, she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide her arousal, and smiled nervously, trying to seem normal. "You brought me iced coffee?"

He nodded, holding one out to her. "I thought you might want one since it's been so hot. Speaking of hot..." He furrowed his brow at the humid state of the house. "Why don't you have your AC on?"

She squeezed her thighs together, biting her lip as she felt how her shorts stuck to her like second skin with how wet she was. "Um...Yusuke said he wanted his painting to dry in humid air or something, so...I'm just going to have to suffer tonight." She eyed the coffee he held out, wanting to take it, but then he would see how erect her nipples were.

Blinking as his offer of coffee wasn't taken, he slowly lowered his arm. "Oh, well...It's good I brought something to help you cool down then."

She reddened at his choice of words. Help her cool down? She would've been cooler if she had got her completion. "Um, yeah...thank you."

He gave her an odd look, closing the door behind him with one foot. "Are you OK? You're acting a little weird..." 

She pasted on a bright smile, sweating nervously. "Why wouldn't I be? It's just a little hot, s-so my mind is a bit fried at the moment. You can just leave the coffee and-"

A loud moan from upstairs interrupted her and Akira's eyes widened, his head snapping to the direction of the stairs. "What-?"

She paled, inwardly screaming at herself. She forgot to stop the video or even close her door, and now the sounds of sex echoed down from the second floor.

Panicking now, she hurried up the stairs, unaware of the gray eyes that were glued to the wet spot on her shorts, and ran into her room. The video was still playing (how long was this stupid video?!) and the woman was getting fucked from behind (just like how she fantasized earlier) and she cursed.

About to run to her laptop, an arm curled around her waist and held her to a firm and tall body, stopping her in place. She closed her eyes, her face burning with indignation. Oh, to have her boyfriend find out she was watching porn on max volume in her empty house...

Akira could only watch the laptop with a blank face as the porn actress was pounded from behind by the male porn actor, who suspiciously looked a lot like him with similar black hair and glasses. So his girlfriend had been watching porn all by her lonesome while he slaved away at the cafe, the ceiling fans barely being able to keep the small space cool.

He wanted to smirk that he caught her doing this, and he knew she was embarrassed by the fact that she covered her face and turned away, but at the same time...She knew he was only a few meters away at the cafe. She could've called him at anytime. She knew he would've accepted without a second thought, and he would've spent the entire night just pleasuring her without caring for his own arousal.

That she settled for porn instead of him...kind of pissed him off. 

His hand slid from her waist down to the apex of her thighs, massaging her through her now soaked through shorts. She let out a surprised moan, holding onto his arm for support. It felt like he was touching her bare, as if the fabric barrier didn't exist. Was he...going to help her? "A-Akira..?" 

"You've been pretty naughty, huh." He remarked coolly, eyes sliding from the laptop down to her. 

"I-I..." She tried to speak, to come up with an excuse, but only managed to whimper as he pinched her clit between his pointer and middle fingers, legs trembling at the pleasure. It really was better to have someone else do it to her. If he did any more, her control was going to break...

He watched her reactions with an impassive face, but his dilated pupils and the slowly growing bulge in his jeans betrayed his calm exterior. His other hand reached up and roughly fondled her breast through her tank top, squeezing the soft flesh with his long fingers. Tugging her close to him, he ground his erection into the cleft of her rear, just to help stimulate his desires. She'd been _very_ naughty...

"A-Akira..." She panted, her arousal dripping from her wet cunt and down her inner thighs, drenching the fingers that played with her. To feel that hard bulge against her ass and so close to her opening was driving her mad. She couldn't take it anymore. "Please..."

"Please, what?" He asked calmly as he guided her over to the bed and with one hand, slammed the laptop shut. The room was now quiet except for her heavy breathing, his dark gray eyes never leaving her person. He was in charge this time.

She bit her lip, her cheeks as heated as this warm summer night. "Please...I want you." She raised her arms out in an invitation, one strap falling off her shoulder to reveal a dusty pink nipple that was as hard as a pebble, her arousal evident from her heaving breasts and the wet spot that bloomed on her shorts. 

He raised a brow. "Oh? But you were clearly enjoying some nice porn, all by yourself...Why would you want me?" He asked casually, leaning away from her outstretched hands. It felt good to be able to tease her instead of the one being teased. He couldn't let her have all the power in the bedroom. 

Airi whimpered, feeling her thighs quiver at his words. She was so horny and he was right there. She couldn't take it anymore..!

She took back her hands and let them fall to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and throwing it to the floor in one fluid motion. If he wasn't going to come to her, then she'll just seduce him.

He watched attentively as she stripped, her ample breasts bouncing as she shimmied out of her ruined shorts to show her very wet pussy. He idly licked his lips at the sight of her juices coating her beautiful skin, glistening in the light. She hadn't been wearing panties. He had felt that she wasn't wearing any, but to see it with his own eyes? He could feel himself strain against his jeans. He hadn't had a taste in a while...

Getting on her hands and knees on the bed, she looked back at him with a blush stained face and wiggled her hips. "Come here..." She mewled seductively. "I want you, Akira..." 

His eyes widened at her blatant sexual offer. Was she serious? They still didn't have any contraceptives. No matter how much he ached to finally take that next step, he knew they shouldn't. They were no way ready to have a child, if they ever would. Maybe he could just...

She held her breath in anticipation as he stepped closer to her, watching with dilated eyes as he took off his shirt jacket and his black shirt before removing his jeans and boxers. This was the first time she had ever seen him fully bare, and he was absolutely breathtaking.

His light skin was flawless and healthy, spanning over his tall and lean figure. His torso held faint creases of abs, and his shoulders were broad and well defined. His arms were lined with muscles, barely any fat hanging onto his limbs, and his legs were long and straight, his full height towering over her smaller self. His hips were slender, the v-cut leading to his almost fully erect cock, and his sac hung heavy right beneath. 

She licked her lips at the image; the humidity, her arousal, and now this fine man standing behind her, just ready to take her...she was going crazy with lust. She shook her hips again, flashing her sex at him. "Akiraaa...." She whimpered, skin tingling like she was being zapped by the charged atmosphere. She knew she was being a whore but she didn't care. She wanted that cock inside her. "I'm all wet for you..." 

Kneeling on the bed, he slowly reached out, caressing the soft skin of her rear. She was offering herself just like that without a thought. How turned on was she? He felt a dark smirk grow on his lips. It was his duty as her boyfriend to take care of her, and this counted as well. He'd just have to make her work for it since she chose porn over him.

She squeaked when he grabbed hold of her legs and lifted her up. What was he doing? She almost slipped on the silk sheets as he tugged her right up to his face, and his cock grazed against her chin as he adjusted her on top of him once he lied down on the bed. Oh. She felt herself redden at the position. The hand on her rear smacked her and she yelped at the slightly painful but mostly arousing hit, and looked back at him with wide eyes.

He smirked, her arousal being the only thing he could smell and see, and soon taste. "If you want it, you should work for it. C'mon." He leaned up to give her a lick, savoring the creamy taste and silky skin. This might be his favorite thing to do, and hopefully this would appease her. It was unfortunate, but he couldn't fuck her properly right now.

Blushing, she turned back to the cock in front of her, the tip all red like a beacon for her attention. Opening her mouth, she slowly savored the head with her tongue, moaning at the bitter taste of his precum. Oh...This was what she wanted. His beautiful, large erection, all nice and ready for her. Lapping it diligently, she engulfed it with her mouth, suckling like a popsicle. She was addicted to the smell, the taste, the texture...she just couldn't get enough of him.

He hummed from the pleasure, the warm heat of her mouth sending shivers up his spine, and he made sure to reward her efforts by teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue, enjoying her muffled noises. She wasn't as loud as he wanted, which meant he should put in a little more work. 

She yelped as two long fingers entered her drenched tunnel, the thin appendages fucking her at a moderate pace. "Mm! Mmmhhh..." She drooled around his cock at the sensations, her sensitive nipples grazing his lower stomach. Why couldn't they be larger and hotter? Oh right, because that was in her mouth. Leaning down even further, she swallowed him up, feeling his tip hit the back of her throat. She had been practicing on, you guessed it, popsicles, but this was the real treat.

He let out a surprised moan as she deepthroated him, his entire body tingling just from the heat of her mouth. When did she learn to do that?! It wasn't with him.

Clenching his jaw at the thought, his nails dug into her hip as he held her cunt to his face and sucked the little magic button while making sure to thrust his fingers harder into her hole, feeling her tighten around them. Two can play at that game.

Clamping down around the long digits that were thrust inside her, she clenched her eyes as she bounced from the force, unable to last any longer. She had been anticipating an orgasm before when she was playing with herself, but it started fading away when he arrived. Now with his concentrated efforts, she couldn't help but lift her head.

Letting the heavy cock fall from her mouth, she cried out, gripping his thighs as an anchor. "Ahh!!" Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she came, the force of her orgasm turning her world upside down. She sobbed from the intense pleasure as he continued to finger her, not letting up the brutal pace even as she tensed around them. "A-Aki- Akiraaa..!" She blubbered, half out of her mind at this point. 

Grinning wickedly at her broken speech, knowing that _he_ caused that, Akira gave her one last lick, teasing the engorged pearl before pushing her forward, his fingers coming out drenched. He sucked them dry of her arousal, quenching his thirst for her nectar. She always tasted so good but he wanted more.

She landed on her front and looked back at him with hazy eyes. Was he going to fuck her now? She could barely contain herself, her body still trembling from her completion.

Getting on his knees, he hooked his hands at her hips and thrust forward, grinding his erection against her still quivering hole.

She let out a high pitched whine, her breasts scraping against the silk sheets as he almost pounded into her. She hadn't even finished her orgasm before he began rubbing his cock against her extremely sensitive clit. Lewd sounds left her mouth as a result, and she could only lie there as he used her for his own pleasure.

If he kept this up, she'd- "Hhhhgh!" She drooled, her body wracked with another, just as intense, orgasm, as if her first had never ended. She clenched around nothing, and she wished so badly he would just enter her for real and finally dominate her slutty cunt...

Grunting as she convulsed underneath him, her cries like music to his ears, he rubbed himself faster against her opening. She couldn't just tease him and think he wouldn't retaliate. He had a limit. He couldn't stay as the nice and supporting boyfriend forever. He had to be able to let his darker side loose once in a while. She had no idea how much he just wanted to fuck her into oblivion, to fill her with his semen and see it drip out of her little hole that he ravaged. To cover her with more and see it splatter all over her skin, marking her as his. She was his. She was **his**.

Eyes now a dark red, he clenched his jaw as he finally came, spurts of white shooting out from him. Letting her fall onto the bed, he jacked off his sputtering erection to fulfill his fetish, covering her in his cum.

Her body trembled with every new splat, and she let out a whimper as he aimed the rest at her still twitching hole, splattering her entrance. She wouldn't get pregnant from that, but it was almost like he came inside her. Could they do it without condoms in the future? She was such a whore for him. Her body, her _entire being_ wanted him inside her, and she hated that she had to wait.

The room was quiet now, with only the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the air. Slowly exhaling, Akira relaxed, falling back onto the soft sheets. He hadn't expected to exert himself like this, nor did he think his girlfriend would be such a slut, but...he enjoyed it. He loved that she was like this only with him. She had been begging him to properly fuck her, so did that mean they were ready?

It was even hotter now and Airi let out a quiet groan, feeling her thighs tremble from the intense exercise. "Akira..." She pouted, turning her teary eyes to him. "You went too far..." 

He froze, the sight of her tears sending a knife into his heart. "I did? I thought you- wait, I'm sorry." He stammered, his earlier lust filled mind clearing up to leave a guilty conscience behind. "I thought you were up for it, and you kept asking for sex, but I didn't want us to do it without condoms, and I don't know if you started taking pills or anything, so-"

She giggled at his stream of apologies and he stopped. "It's fine, I really enjoyed it..." She blushed at her earlier behavior, her common sense finally kicking in. "Um, I'm sorry I was trying to enjoy myself without you. I didn't want to distract you from the cafe, and it was really hot, so..." She shrugged. "I thought 'maybe I should cool off' with a nice orgasm or two." She smiled slyly. "Thank you for helping me with that." 

Reddening at her words, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, of course...I'm always up for "helping" you." He grinned sheepishly. Leaning over to the bedside table, he grabbed the box of tissues, taking a few out and wiping the mess he left on her. At this point, he wasn't even going to apologize for it. He loved seeing his cum on her.

She sighed in content, both from two amazing orgasms and from the post-sex pampering he was giving her. She loved him so much. "It's still really hot though...Can I have that iced coffee now?"

"I left them downstairs since you wanted to seduce me."

"Aw..."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, merry christmas! -winkwink- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Um...Dr. Takemi?"

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering...I know you make your own medicines, some of them completely unique and patented under your name. Would you...happen to have any contraceptives?"

Cool eyes slid from the folder to her and Takemi raised a brow. "Do you need some, Kimisawa-chan?"

Airi fidgeted with her hands as she sat on the patient bed. "Maybe..?" She looked down shyly, knowing just how hot her face was right now.

She was here for her yearly physical. While the school had their own, she didn't quite trust them as much as the competent doctor in front of her, plus it was summer vacation. She had volunteered here before after all, and in that time, she learned how amazing the person in front of her was. To be a doctor was already a high accomplishment, but to know she also produced her own drugs that were stronger and safer than their pharmacy counterparts? She wouldn't ever go to anyone else.

The reason she was asking for contraceptives was because she wanted to take that next step with Akira, and she knew he did too. After last time on that hot summer night, she had been aching to finally do it.

The doctor observed her for a few moments, and each second that passed had her feeling even more nervous for asking. It wasn't illegal to have consensual sex, and she and Akira were technically of age. They just weren't of age to be married, which was completely fine. They were too young to even consider marriage right now, especially with how busy they were with their line of work.

"...I do, actually." Takemi finally voiced out. "It's a new drug I've been working on."

Airi perked up. So she did have some sort of birth control she could buy?

"As you know, females begin to ovulate at a young age, and it continues each month until you reach menopause. Perhaps during ancient times when people needed to reproduce as quickly as they could, this would be beneficial." She rolled her eyes. "But in this day and age, it's more of a hassle than anything. Bleeding and being in pain for several days does no one good, and it's especially troublesome when you're in my profession. It's simply unhygienic, so..."

"So?" She repeated hopefully.

"So," Takemi gave her an amused smile. "I created a contraceptive that does more than what the average birth control pill does. It essentially sends signals to the ovaries to stop ovulating, which then eliminates any uterine wall build-up. For as long as you take it, you'll be completely safe from unwanted pregnancies as well as menstrual cycles. If you ever feel the need to have a child, just stop taking it and your ovaries will basically "unfreeze" from time."

She gawked. "S-So, you're saying you created a drug that can make sex safe, even without a condom, no monthly bleeding, and there won't be any risks of pregnancies?" That would be amazing, and of course it would come from the brilliant doctor herself. "Are there any side effects?"

At the question, the doctor finally looked away. "...There is." She began slowly, showing signs of awkwardness for once. "It's still a prototype and won't be available for purchase anytime soon, though I'll give you some samples to try out."

"But the side effects..?" Airi prodded hesitantly. Was it bad?

Takemi pursed her lips. "...There's only one side effect that I have yet to be able to eliminate, though that could be because I've only been testing it on myself. If you do use them, I'd like for you to report to me about your reactions, hormonal balance, any weight gain or loss, and any sort of nausea."

"And the side effect is?" She asked again, starting to get impatient.

Closing her eyes, a small blush rose to her cheeks. "...When taking the medication, because it stops your ovaries from releasing any eggs, there's a buildup of estrogen that isn't used to stimulate the uterine walls. However, that buildup has to go somewhere, and..." She paused but with great effort, finally voiced it. "You would be extremely aroused during the time that you would be menstruating."

Airi stared at her. So she would give up cramps, migraines, fatigue, and uncomfortable bleeding in exchange for being horny for five days? Being horny for five days with an eager boyfriend who loved her and promised he would cater to her pleasure. Being horny for five days with a horny boyfriend and no chance of pregnancy. It was as if the universe had finally given her a break. "...OK."

Takemi gave her a long look, but finally nodded and opened one of the medical drawers, pulling out a plastic pack of pink pills. "This is O-vulin. Take a pill one week before the start of your menstruation cycle and it should work as...mostly intended." She handed her patient the prescription bag as well as a few documents. "Also, sign these so that I have your express permission to use your data to improve on the drug. You'll get a discount on the final product for the rest of your life."

Taking the bag, Airi signed the documents absentmindedly, too excited by the prospect of never being able to slip up when it came to penetrative sex.

Akira had never breached her because they knew they weren't ready, but if she was completely honest, she knew they had passed that point a long time ago. With how much they "fooled around," it was amazing that they had never lost control. It was only because they had yet to find time in their busy schedules as both students, part-time employees, and phantom thieves that they couldn't prepare properly.

While they could get condoms and over-the-counter birth control, this would be the better alternative (if it worked as intended). She would be able to feel all of him, to know he was connected to her on a level that nobody else would be, and she for him.

They could finally take that next step.

* * *

 

Getting back home, she checked the calendar on her phone. Today was exactly one week before her cycle would start, which meant she should take this now.

Filling a cup with water, she swallowed one of the pink prototypes and washed it down, drinking enough to ensure it would be a swift journey into her digestive system. Now she just had to see if that side effect the doctor mentioned would affect her too.

She paused.

If Takemi had only been testing this on herself, wouldn't that mean that she was the one to discover the side effect? Was that why she seemed embarrassed talking about it earlier in her clinic?

She shrugged. It wasn't any of her business what the doctor did, though maybe she could give her some tips since she was older and more experienced. She was a very gorgeous woman, with the subtle allure she aspired to...

* * *

 

The next week passed slowly, or maybe it only seemed slow because she was anticipating the days until they could finally get it on. She and Akira had started getting into more and more heated sessions, but they always seemed to be interrupted just as things got spicy.

First, it was Ann asking if she was free to help her send stuff to Shiho's new address, then it was Yusuke asking for Akira's opinion on his art, and then it was Makoto needing her to go over student council things for when school would start again.

They just never had time, and she could see Akira was getting frustrated the longer he couldn't go without some relief. She tried her best to help him, but all she could do was occasionally reward him for his patience...with her mouth.

He certainly couldn't complain about it and thanked her by covering her with his cum. She couldn't complain either except when it would get in her hair.

It was Sunday now, one week since the visit to the doctor. The sun was shining brightly through the light purple curtains, and the buzzing of cicadas outside signified it was another hot summer day.

Groaning quietly as she slowly woke up tangled in her sheets, Airi panted as if she was having a fever, though it was more like...like her nerves were on fire, and every movement, every little twitch, had her biting her lip to hold back a moan.

The thin silk comforter rubbed sensually against her skin, sending shivers up and down her spine. Her hair was splayed out in a mess on her pillow, and every time she moved her head, her vision swam as if she was overheating. She could feel herself quivering inside her shorts, and as she moved her legs apart with a whimper, the fabric unstuck itself as if it had been glued to her.

Every part of her body was so sensitive that she couldn't move for fear she would end up orgasming from nothing. When Takemi had said she would be incredibly horny, she didn't think it would be like this.

Her phone on the bedside table rang, the familiar tune catching her attention. She slowly reached out and grasped it with shaking fingers, struggling to accept the call. "H-Hello?" She answered unsteadily, breasts heaving into the morning air from her uneven breathing.

" _Good morning, Airi._ " Akira greeted her warmly, his smooth voice going straight to her pussy and she clenched her eyes. " _Just wanted to make sure you were awake. We were going to go to Shibuya for our date, right?_ "

"Uh..." She bit her lip, shuddering quietly as just her teeth touching her lips sent shivers all over her body. She was getting hornier and it wasn't even noon yet. How was she going to survive this for five days? "M-Might not be a good idea..."

" _We're canceling?...Is something wrong?_ " He asked concernedly. " _You sound a bit weird. Do you want me to come over_ -"

"No!" She quickly refuted. "No, no, it's OK! There's...just a lot of laundry to do!" She lied with a guilty conscience. She didn't want to go out in public like this and she didn't want to look like a wild animal in front of him. "Maybe some other time..."

How was she supposed to be able to give him an amazing evening if she couldn't even control herself? She had wanted to do a romantic date, then with their stomachs full of delicious food, they would come back to her place and finally lose their virginity together. She even had a new lingerie set to seduce him with.

She wanted today to be special, but instead she was stuck indoors because she couldn't handle how aroused she was. This was the worst.

" _...Well, if you're sure._ " He answered quietly after a moment, and she winced at the disappointment in his tone. " _I'll see you tomorrow then?_ "

"Yeah..." She whispered, guilty for letting him down like this. "I'm sorry. I love you."

He chuckled. " _Don't worry about it, I love you too. Bye._ "

"Bye..." The line clicked, indicating he hung up, and she flung her phone down onto the bed with a sigh. "I'm sorry I'm a mess..."

One of her hands wandered down to her shorts and she bit her lip when she found how soaked they really were. She had to write this down so she could hand over the notes to the doctor. Maybe she could finish the next batch that wouldn't result in such intense lust.

She circled her finger around her clit, the little button hard enough that she could feel it through the thin fabric, and let out a shaky moan at the zap of pleasure, her pussy quivering for more. "No..."

She had to resist. This was just the first day, and she had to be able to handle it for another four days.

She wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

 

To distract herself from her raging hormones, she actually did go and do all the household chores. Yusuke had gone to Ryuji's for the next couple of days as he lived near an exhibit that was hosting an important art movement. She was lucky that he had yet to catch her and Akira since they fooled around the most in her house.

She washed the dishes, wiped down the kitchen, dusted the walls and shelves, wiped down the floorboards and windows, and even did the laundry like she told Akira. During all of that, she had been shaking, breathing heavily as she tried to contain herself, and her legs threatened to give out on her. She just wanted to collapse on the floor and begin pleasuring herself right then and there, damn the consequences.

She let out a groan, rolling her eyes as the noise caused her breasts to tingle from the vibrations. It had been hours since she had woken up like this and the sun was beginning to set outside the windows.

This was the worst. She had four more days of this.

Walking upstairs, she entered the bathroom and stripped down. Every brush of her hands against her body had her twitching, and her shorts had basically melded to her skin. She bit her lip, trying to hold in the noises as she peeled off the fabric from her cunt, letting the cool air hit her naked body.

She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat at this point, and her nipples were permanently stiff, jutting out in the air as if it was trying to signal for onlookers that "hey! this person is super horny!"

Sitting in the bathtub, she turned on the shower head and hosed herself down, sighing as the water pressure massaged her sensitive skin and washed off the grime she had accumulated since she had woken up. She felt so gross from all the sweat and pre-cum that coated her.

She let out a moan when she aimed at her chest, the jets whipping her nipples like a rough tongue. "Ahh..."

Her thighs trembled and her breathing quickened. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed release, and if it wasn't going to be from Akira's cock, it would at least be something.

Spreading her legs open, she took a deep breath, her heart pounding harshly against her rib cage, and aimed the shower head at her cunt. "Ahh!" She immediately cried as soon as the water hit, battering her clit and her needy entrance with unrelenting force. One of her hands reached up to roughly massage a breast, tweaking the little nub, and she weakly thrust her hips up to gain even a facsimile of a rut. Water splashed underneath her as she bounced up and down, inhibitions gone with the wind after hours of resisting her urges.

"Nnngh..." She moaned as she writhed around inside the bathtub, letting the water pressure massage her pussy and wishing it was Akira.

Her lust filled mind could only wish wantonly for him, his lean but strong body to pick her up and just finally pound into her. For him to thrust so roughly in her that her body would only ever accept him. For him to shoot his cum so deep inside that she could feel it in her womb. For him to fill her with so much of it that it would dribble out and run down her legs, claiming her as his.

Tears gathered as she clenched her eyes, adjusting the shower head so it would bombard her achingly empty hole. It was a weak replacement but she needed something. She just wanted, wanted- "Nn-Aahh! Cumming!" She cried out to no one, clamping down on nothing as her entire body shuddered with bliss, her mind peacefully blank for a few seconds as she reached completion.

She panted, trembling as she came down from her high. "Hahh..." Slowly reaching out, she turned off the shower, her breathing the only sound that could be heard in the now quiet bathroom. It had helped quell the fire within her, but she could still feel it pulsing right underneath her skin. It was like she wanted to be impregnated or something. What was with these drugs?

The doorbell rang and she stood up, the droplets falling off of her. Who could that be?

Putting on a bathrobe and leaving her hair damp, she quickly padded downstairs and looked through the peephole. Taking a step back, she opened the door. "Akira?"

Her boyfriend was stood at her doorstep in the warm evening, dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, holding a bouquet of pink roses in one hand and a tote bag in the other. His bangs were partly coiffed out of his face, showing his captivating gray eyes and angular brows, though he still wore his signature glasses. He even had a black tie to compliment his outfit, leaving him classy, handsome, and utterly breathtaking.

The fire that had simmered down came roaring back like a re-birthed phoenix, and she resisted the urge to just jump him.

"Hey." Akira smiled shyly, the innocent motion contrasting with his sexy and mature appearance. "I know we cancelled plans earlier, but I thought I could bring the date to you." He held up the tote bag, and she could see it was packed with containers of food. "I hope you don't mind. I...I thought it would be a nice surprise."

She covered her mouth, eyes clouding over from how touched she was. She had the most amazing boyfriend that even when she canceled their date, he still wanted to do something special for her. "I don't mind." She smiled happily, heart warming with more affection for him. "This is really nice of you. Come in, come in!" She gestured him indoors so more of the air conditioning wouldn't escape. "You're looking very handsome today."

He stepped in and closed the door behind him before he toed off his oxfords. "Just for you." He smirked, handing the bouquet over to her and leaning down to give her a kiss, his lips melding seamlessly with hers as it had countless times before.

She whimpered, the scent of his subtle cologne and his loving warmth sending her mind into a tizzy. His lips were always smooth and bare, but the way he kissed her made her feel like she was the oasis in the desert he resided in. That she was the only one in his world.

He moved back and raised an amused brow at her dazed expression. "You're probably hungry by now, so I'll go set up the food on the table. Why don't you go change?" He walked past her and down the hall, turning left into the dining room.

Snapping out of her hypnotized state, she bit back a giddy smile and ran upstairs into her room, putting the roses in a nearby empty vase. If he was here, then there was no reason she couldn't seduce him like she had originally planned for today.

Closing the door behind her, she quickly put on her lingerie, trying to contain herself. It was a simple black lace set, complete with a garter and stockings. The bra had a little padding to support her already well-sized breasts, and the thong was lace with a silk crotch. Letting out a small yelp as she snapped the band of the black thigh highs, she checked herself out in the mirror of her vanity. She'd tap that.

But not today. Today, someone else would be tapping that.

Slipping into a small black dress that she got on sale with a little difficulty, she pinned her still damp hair with the hair barrette, his first gift to her. Putting just a little lip tint on, she puckered her lips and smiled. Perfect.

"Airi?" Akira called from downstairs. "Food's ready!"

"Coming!" She called back, patting herself down to make sure everything was in place. She held back a whimper when her still sensitive nipples grazed against the padding every time she took a breath, and she could already sense herself soak through her new underwear. She had to get this over with soon before she lost control and jumped him in the kitchen.

After quickly preparing the bedroom for later, she quietly padded down the stairs and peeked into the dining room. Akira had just finished setting up their meal, two glasses of sparkling water in front of the seats. He had brought premium sushi as well as a small arrangement of seared wagyu beef, still arranged artistically on the decorative takeout containers. That must've cost a pretty penny.

He reached into the tote bag and took out one last object: an unlit candle glass holder, and placed it down in the middle. He made a sound of satisfaction and was about to sit down in his chair when his eyes caught her silhouette in the doorway.

Airi smiled coyly, cheeks red from her constant aroused state, and stepped out to show herself.

His breath hitched as his eyes widened, and they slowly roamed up and down her body. He took in the tiny black dress that hugged her curves, her slim legs that were covered in his favorite sensual thigh highs, the swell of her breasts that were emphasized by the cut of the sweetheart neckline, and the seductive smile that occupied her lips. His hands reached out but stopped, unsure if he should be touching her.

She helped him out by stepping closer and took his hands with her own. "Do I look OK?" She asked shyly, looking up at him.

He continued to stare, mouth agape.

Snapping out of his stupor, his gaze sharpened and he pulled her closer, putting one hand at the small of her back. She let out a gasp as she was flushed against his abdomen, her breasts pressing up against his toned chest. He leaned down, eyes darting to her tantalizing cleavage, and placed his mouth on top of hers, giving her a searing kiss that had her knees trembling.

She moaned, tightening her fingers against his, her other hand reaching up to use his shoulder as support. His hand wandered down from her back to her rear, squeezing the soft globes through the chiffon layers while he opened his mouth and invaded hers.

"Anh..." She breathed out, face heated from how he completely took over, mixing their saliva as their tongues writhed against each other. His fingers gripped her harder, and she trembled, feeling herself begin to drip. Her lips were tingling from being ravished, and she knew this couldn't go further or her plans will be ruined.

Gripping his shoulder, Airi reluctantly pulled herself away, licking away their shared saliva that smeared her mouth. "A-Aren't you hungry?" She softly panted. "We can continue this later..."

He huffed, reluctantly taking his hand back and smoothing out the back of her dress. "I am hungry...for you, that is." He snickered at his cheesy flirting. "But I'll stop. I spent too much money on that wagyu to let it go cold. C'mon." Placing a hand on the small of her back, he guided her to one of the prepared chairs, scooting it out for her like a gentleman. "My lady."

With a grateful smile, she sat down, and he scooted her in before turning off the lights. Taking a small pack of matches, he lit the candle in the middle of the table before sitting down opposite of her. "Bon Apetit." He smiled affectionately.

"Bon Apetit." She grinned, taking her chopsticks in one hand. Picking a piece of scallop, she bit into the tender shellfish and made a noise of appreciation as it practically melted in her mouth. "Mmm...This is really high quality."

Akira snorted, munching on a slice of tuna. "It better be. I went all the way to Ginza for this stuff. It’s why it took me so long to come over. Here," He held out a piece of fatty tuna between his chopsticks. "Say 'ahh.'"

Blushing, she opened her mouth and accepted his offer, making sure to lick the ends of his utensils with the tip of her tongue. "Mm." She chewed. "Yummy."

His brows raised at the blatant teasing, and she could see his pupils dilate in the warm candle lighting. He didn't say anything but he kept his eyes trained on her, even as he continued to eat.

Time to up the game.

* * *

 

The candle light began to wane as they took their time to finish their meal. She bit into a piece of wagyu before leaning over the table and giving him a clear invitation with a small curl of her lips, the other half of the succulent beef hanging from her teeth.

Staring at her with a heated gaze, he finally leaned over and took the other end into his mouth. Their lips touched as he did so, and he lightly pressed them together before his teeth severed his portion. Swallowing, he cleared his throat and sipped his drink. "I think...we should keep going in the bedroom."

"Agreed..." She purred, standing up from her chair. Taking a swig of her sparkling water to clean her mouth, she held up a hand and curled her finger, slowly beckoning him to follow her.

He stood up and stepped behind her, towering over her with a predatory gaze. Placing a hand on his arm, she slid her grip down to his hand and pulled him after her as she walked down the hall and up the stairs.

She bit her lip as his other hand sneaked underneath her dress while they climbed the steps, his fingers teasing her thigh. "C-Can't you wait?"

He sighed dramatically from behind her. "I guess..."

Heading into the bedroom, he closed the door behind them and turned the lock, making sure no one would be able to disturb them. The click sound it made seemed to have turned on a switch inside their minds, as if the light had finally turned green.

They stared at one another, and his eyes surveyed around the familiar and unfamiliar additions to the dark room. The bed was made neatly, as if it was a ready invitation. A few candles were lit on top of the bedside drawer, filling the room with the scent of chai and soft warm light.

He slowly breathed in, inhaling the warm spice. Airi had no need to do the same, her body already more than ready by itself, though she shivered with anticipation. This was it.  
Walking up to her in two long strides, he took her in his arms and slammed their lips together, his tongue already worming its way into her mouth.

She moaned loudly, tasting the lingering hint of wagyu as their saliva mixed together. She pressed up against him to lessen the strain on her neck, and finally felt the hard bulge poking her abdomen. He was hungry for her, and she was his to devour.

Tearing away, he immediately latched onto her neck, sucking and biting the tender flesh. He pressed his tongue against her pulse and she shuddered, rubbing her thighs together to lessen the pressure inside herself. "Mmm..." Her hands wandered to his tie and loosened it, letting it fall to the floor while she unbuttoned his dress shirt one by one.

Without stopping, he shrugged it off, leaving him in only his slacks. His hands latched onto her hips and pulled her closer, grinding his clothed erection against her pelvis. "Airi..." He breathed harshly against her skin. "Can we...Can we do it?"

She moaned at his question, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "Yes...Yes, please. I want you, Akira. I want you so badly." She pleaded softly, the room heating up to unbearable heights even though the central air conditioning was on. She was just so hot from his ministrations and the lasting effects of the experimental contraceptive. She was more than ready to receive him inside. "I want to show you how much I want you..."

Brushing her hands against his broad shoulders, she pushed him back against the bed and he sat down, pupils dilated from her answer. Reaching up, she slid the straps off, letting her small dress fall off to reveal her lingerie.

His breath hitched and he took in the lace that hugged her bust and hips, the black flowers decorating the tops of her breasts and hiding her most intimate place. The garter belt that cradled her slim waist and held up those delicious thigh highs on her long legs. He didn't know he could look at something so divine. Was he even worthy enough to touch such a vision of beauty?

He felt an answer within himself, feeling his arousal strain against the zipper of his pants, and he shifted in his seat to relieve the pressure. "Airi..." He whispered reverently, his eyes never leaving her. "You're beautiful."

She beamed, cheeks red from the worshiping tone in his voice. He made her feel so special sometimes. "Just for you. Now," Her smile turned seductive and she lidded her gaze, blood pulsing excitedly underneath her skin. "Why don't you enjoy the show?"

He visibly sat up on the bed, leaning back on his hands as his eyes were glued to her form. He swallowed, adam's apple bobbing as he wet his throat. "All right..." He breathed out. "I'm game."

Giving him another teasing smile, she caressed her arms and up to her shoulders, just barely letting skin touch skin. Her fingers danced across her collarbones, before they descended to her chest. Blown out pupils watched her cup her breasts, her small hands not being able to contain all of it and the tops spilled between her fingers.

They squeezed and she moaned a breathy sigh, the lace scraping her nipples in just the right way. She reached behind her and with years of practice, unhooked the bra in one smooth motion and let it fall to the floor, revealing her bare chest to her solo audience.

Raising her hands, she pinched and plucked the sensitive nubs, letting out little gasps and whimpers. "Akira..." She breathed out.

The vision of temptation in front of him was just too much. One of his hands wandered to his slacks and unbuttoned the top. Pulling down the zipper, he grasped his stiffening cock inside his boxers and gave himself a few lazy pumps, less focused on his pleasure and more on the person who inspired it. "Mhm...go on..."

Legs beginning to tremble, she let her hands run down her stomach and to her garter, unzipping the back. She scooted her thigh highs off, even though she knew he loved them, and stepped out of the pile of clothes, leaving her in just a black lacy thong. Walking toward him with a sway of her hips, she stopped just shy of his lap.

His hands reached out and with trembling fingers, brushed against her waist, bringing her closer to him. Arching his neck, he placed the most gentlest kisses right between her breasts, the soft skin rubbing the sides of his head and bumping into his glasses frame.

Leaning back with an annoyed grunt, he quickly took them off and threw them on the bedside table before resuming his worship of her body, leaving open mouthed kisses. Airi moaned softly, his lips searing her like the hottest fire, sizzling her skin. "Akira..." She placed her hands on his shoulders, teasing her nails on his back.

He shivered from the light scratches and felt his control, already as thin as a spider's web, snap. It had been too long since he had a taste. Opening his mouth, he latched onto a breast, suckling her nipple like a starving man.

She cried out at the unexpectedly forceful but entirely welcome heat of his mouth, and circled her arms around his neck to encourage him. "Ah! More..!" She pleaded, putting more of her weight on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down with him onto the bed, letting her bust smother him. She placed her weight on her elbows on either side of him, breathing heavily as he continued to worship her breasts, and bit her lip when she felt his erection rub up against her clothed pussy. Seeing as he was preoccupied, she slowly undulated her hips, moaning when his tip brushed against her engorged clit that had been aching all day. "Mmm..."

Akira let out a grunt as the soft lace of her thong tickled his arousal, and finally unlatched himself from her chest. "Airi, scoot up." He patted her rear. She looked at him questioningly but obliged, crawling up on her hands and knees. While she did that, he quickly shuffled out of his slacks and boxers, leaving himself naked on the bed.

His hands gripped her hips and pulled her down to his face. Reaching out with a thumb, he pulled the thong to the side to reveal her utterly sopping wet pussy, her rosy pink folds shining with her juices. Licking his lips, he reached out with his tongue and slurped, savoring the familiar creamy taste and silky skin.

"Ah!" She cried out, arching her back up as he went to work and ate her out. His hands held her hips down, making her ride his face. "A-Akira..!" She whimpered, grinding herself against his mouth. "More, more, more..!" She moaned out, her thighs trembling as she slowly reached her second orgasm of the day. Just seeing him beneath her, mouth attached to her sex, drove her wild. She was ready, she wanted it so badly.

Thrusting his tongue inside her needy hole, he hummed with mirth, the vibrations going straight to her clit and she shrieked, trapping him between her legs as she came. "AAH!" She arched her back even further, his grip on her was the only reason why she wasn't falling back as she was lost in the throes of mind blanking bliss. Gripping his black curls with one hand, she rode out her orgasm on his face, the tip of his nose jabbing her magic button and giving her more of that addictive pleasure. "Aaaaahhh..!"

He kept his mouth open, thrusting his tongue inside her as she trembled. This was his favorite thing to do in the bedroom. Seeing, smelling, and tasting her, just seeing her throw her head back because of him. It soothed his male pride that he could take care of his girlfriend like this, that it was only him who can take her apart by the seams. That the elegant class president who was all motherly and ladylike in public could turn into such a shameless whore, moaning away as he worked her sopping wet cunt.

And he could finally feel all of her tonight.

Trembling as she came down from her high, she sat back on his chest, panting as a fine sheen of sweat covered her body. As she scooted away, her thong moved back, the elastic lace slapping her still quivering entrance and she cried out again, tightening reflexively and triggering a mini-orgasm. "I love your mouth..." She breathed out.

Akira smirked, licking some of the excess fluid that covered the bottom of his face as if it was his dessert. "You better love more than my mouth. I have a lot to offer." He purred, knowing his cock was standing straight up at attention behind her, neglected. Even though he would love nothing more than to eat her out for the rest of the night, he knew they both wanted something else. "If you're really serious about doing this, then I have to go get the condoms."

Biting her lip, she rolled off of him and he slowly sat up, wiping his face with one hand. He was about to get up when she called out to him in that sultry voice of hers. "Akira..."

He turned his head in her direction and froze.

Airi had sat herself further away and stretched her legs out, having taken off her thong without him noticing. Her fingers spread her pussy open, giving him a prime view of her rosy hole, glistening juices dripping down and onto the bed. "I need you..." She whispered alluringly, pushing her breasts together as well to create his ultimate wet dream. "Please, Akira..."

He stared with wide eyes, pupils dilated to the point where they were closer to black than gray, and he swallowed harshly, wetting his suddenly dry throat. He wanted so badly to heed her command, but- "C-Condoms." He forced himself to say, even though his erection twitched to say otherwise. "We need condoms."

"No we don't..." She refuted, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. "I want you inside me. Please, Akira." She slowly licked her lips, a trill of excitement going through her as his eyes followed the movements of her tongue while occasionally darting down to the apex of her thighs. Just as she intended. "I want you to cum inside me. Make love to me."

"Yeah, of course..." He answered distractedly before shaking his head, trying to clear the lust that clouded his mind. "N-No! We need condoms. If I cum inside, you could get pregnant, and-and..." He stuttered at the thought. "We're not ready for a kid."

Smiling at how responsible he was, she let her fingers fall and crawled over to him on her knees, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Tilting his chin up, she planted a gentle kiss on his lips, humming when he hesitantly responded back. "Don't worry..." She reassured him quietly. "I went to Dr. Takemi a week ago. She gave me a special birth control pill." Her cheeks heated up. "It's why I canceled today's date."

He looked up at her quizzically, even as his hands encircled her waist. "Wait, what? What kind of birth control?"

She bit her lip. "It's called O-vulin and it stops me from ovulating, so I don't have periods and I won't ever get pregnant as long as I take it, even if you cum inside me."

He froze at her statement. No risk of pregnancies? "That..." He swallowed. "That sounds great, but why did that make you cancel our date?"

Airi hid her face in his hair, inhaling the subtle scent of his shampoo. "...It makes me really horny." She confessed shyly. "I was so turned on when you called me that I almost came from your voice. I'm not as bad now so it probably affects me worse in the mornings, but it means I'm a mess for a week."

He stilled. "So...you canceled because you were too horny to be out in public." He murmured, tilting his head up so he could kiss her neck. Well, that's...something he hadn't expected to hear.

She moaned softly and threaded her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to keep going. "Y-Yeah...I would've soaked through my panties if I had to keep hearing your voice." She admitted without any shame. "Just being near you drives me crazy; your soft hair, your smooth skin, your broad shoulders, your abs, your cock...I would've been begging you to fuck me in the streets and I wouldn't have cared if people watched."

Akira smirked against the skin of her neck, feeling his ego grow. It was great to hear her say these things, but what really thrilled him was the chance to be able to enter her without any repercussions. Guess he didn't need to buy those condoms after all.

Gently pushing her down on the bed, he hovered over her, heart beating excitedly. "Then..." He breathed. "Let's do this."

Perking up at his eagerness, she spread her legs open underneath him. "Please..."

Planting a searing kiss on her lips, the hand that wasn't supporting his weight wandered down, trailing over her breast and down to the apex of her thighs Gathering some of the excess moisture, and there was plenty from how wet she was, he slowly inserted two fingers inside her, swallowing her moan with his mouth. Pumping them in and out of her, he wanted to make sure she was really ready for him.

Airi writhed underneath him as she felt his fingers go in and out of her, wanting something bigger. Pushing him away for a second, she breathed deeply. "More...I can take it."

He latched onto her neck and added another finger, finding her tight but eager. Sucking and biting the tender flesh, he left a hickey, the first one of tonight's, before moving onto another spot. As his lady commanded.

"Aaahh..." She moaned, breasts bouncing slightly as he steadily fucked her with his hand. It was a little uncomfortable as she had never taken three of his fingers, but the feeling was quickly washed away by the pleasure as she gladly stretched for him. She had resisted for so long, but she was at her limits. She was ready. "Akira, please...Fuck me already!"

Stilling at her plea, he lifted his head and looked down at her with a heated gaze, sliding his fingers out with a wet pop. "You're really sure?" He whispered. "I can wait..."

"But I can't!" She teared, eyes clouding over from her love for him and her need for his body to be with hers. "Please...I love you."

His jaw tightened. "...I love you too." He murmured breathlessly. If she was really ready, then he could only oblige.

He knelt between her legs and spread his knees. Leaning over, he swiped the tip of his erection on her entrance, inhaling sharply as her heat seared him in the most pleasurable way. Making sure he was well lubricated with her abundant arousal, he gripped her hips and with a nervous pounding heart, slowly pushed in. They were really doing this.

Airi bit her lip, feeling the familiar pressure pressing against her until it finally entered her with a wet pop. "Ah..!" She gasped, feeling like she couldn't breathe as he inched his way inside, stretching her to her limits. She thought she was ready but he was so big, she might break..!

He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to just ram himself into that heavenly warmth, and pulled back a bit to push forward again. He had to take this slow. If he lost control, he could seriously hurt her and he would never forgive himself. It was a good thing that she was so wet as it helped ease his way in. He felt her clench around him and he let out a low growl, his hands moving to grip the silk sheets on either side of her head. He had to stay in control...

Was she blinking? Was she breathing? Airi couldn't even think, all she could feel was him. Akira. It wasn't painful, maybe because of the drug or maybe because she was so wet, but it was extremely uncomfortable to feel his hard erection slowly making its way inside. She had never stretched this much and she was trying so hard to adjust. This was all new territory, a place where no one had gone near, all but him.

A tear dripped from her eye as she stared up at him. His eyes were clenched shut, and his black curls were stuck to his forehead from sweat. She could see every muscle in his neck tensing as he clenched his jaw tightly from holding himself back, and his cheeks were red, either from straining or from arousal, or even both. He was absolutely beautiful and he was hers. She was his. She was really his now. Her body belonged to him. Her heart belonged to him.

Akira let out a sharp breath as he finally bottomed out and he tried not to breathe, clenching his eyes shut as molten lava tightened around him. She was exceptionally hot, gripping him so tightly that he might cum just from being inside her. Masturbation and even blowjobs came nothing close to this, and it was only because of her that he could experience something so amazing. They were finally able to have sex together. Airi. Airi. "Airi..."

He opened his eyes but froze at the sight of her tears. No, no no no. Did he hurt her?

He quickly brought a hand up to wipe away a stray tear with his thumb. "Airi?" He whispered frantically, forgetting his predicament for the moment as his lust was replaced with fear and panic. He knew that a woman's first time could hurt, but he thought she was ready, that he had prepared her enough.

His eyes darted to where they were joined. The sight was arousing but he couldn't focus on that right now. There wasn't any blood, but maybe something else went wrong, and it was all his fault. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I'll-"

He was cut off as her hand covered his, and she turned her head to nuzzle into his palm. "No, don't leave me..." Airi breathed. "I love you. I love you so much." She slowly blinked, a new trail of tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. She could feel him twitch inside her as if he was a part of her. Her body had completely accepted him into her most intimate place. They were completely connected. "I love you, Akira."

Heart slowing from the panic, he calmed down and smiled softly. "I love you too, Airi." He murmured, peppering little kisses all over her face before leaning their foreheads together. "I love you." He voiced roughly, letting their breaths mingle. "Can I move? Or should I wait longer? I don't want to hurt you..."

She nodded timidly. "Be gentle for now, OK?" If he moved too roughly while she was still adjusting, this wouldn't feel good for either of them.

"Right." Taking a deep breath, he slowly pulled himself out, clenching his jaw as she gripped him tightly every step of the way. He flinched as the cool air hit the base of his cock, already finding himself missing her warmth. Once he was about halfway out, he slowly pushed himself back in, her wetness helping him glide smoothly. This was torture but he’d do it for her.

Airi bit her lip, trying to get comfortable as he gradually pumped inside her. He was so big that he rubbed every part of her and it was weird to be touched so deep inside. Her body was unused to such a large intrusion but she forced herself to relax, bringing her hands up to fondle her breasts.

She moaned quietly as she tweaked her stiff nipples, and her walls fluttered from the little twinges of pleasure. If she kept herself aroused, she should loosen up enough for him soon and he wouldn't have to hold back.

Sweat poured from his hairline and down his back as he tensed every muscle in his body to control the snail-like pace. This was taking every ounce of his self control. He wanted so badly to just let go, but he was going to make sure she would relax first. That she would be able to take him without any pain. That every time he entered her, she would only feel pleasure and none of the discomfort she was currently showing.

She gasped when he brushed against her G-spot and her body thrummed receptively. She could feel herself getting wetter, her natural lubrication letting him slide in easier. The more he entered her, the more familiar it became. The more familiar it became, the more pleasure she began to feel and it was getting good. "Harder..." She panted quietly, wanting more.

Eyes snapping open at her command, Akira nodded jerkily and let himself move freer, sliding in and out of her at a slightly faster pace. This was somewhat better. "Tell me things..." He breathed, gripping the sheets even harder. "What are you feeling? What do you want?"

Moaning as she finally began to adjust to his presence inside her, Airi let her eyes close, trying to describe even a smidgen of what she was experiencing. "I...I'm full. I'm so full..." She panted. "You're so hot that I can feel you, all of you. Just...having you inside me is..." Scorching. Amazing. Magnificent. Mind blowing. Heavenly. Nirvana.

"Is..?" He repeated, trying to prompt her to keep going. He slowed to a stop, awaiting her answer.

She bit her lip, feeling himself inside her but he wasn't moving. No, she wanted it back. She needed that friction. "Having you inside me is..." She pushed her hips up to accept more of him, moaning in delight as all she could feel was rippling pleasure and none of the discomfort. "Is driving me insane."

He hissed as she met him halfway on her own accord and he instinctively snapped his hips. Her cry was like music to his ears and he drove himself an inch deeper, just barely hanging onto his restraint. He couldn't keep holding back for much longer. "Can I..."

Reaching up, Airi wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him down closer to her. Placing her mouth right next to his ear, she kissed the cartilage and breathed out. "Fuck me."

Feeling his control snap, Akira thrust himself all the way in to the point where his pelvis met her clit. She cried out, throwing her head back as he grazed her deepest point. "More!" She demanded, voice cracking from her want- no, need, for him. "More..!"

Balancing on his hands and knees, he began to pound her in earnest, his sac slapping against her rear. He grunted each time, the animal inside him clawing his way out to fulfill what her body wanted from him. "Yesss...." She felt so hot and tight around him that he just couldn’t slow down.

"Ah!...Ah!..." She moaned, her breasts bouncing up and down from the force of his thrusts. Every time he drove himself deeper, his pelvis would smack against her clit, sending bursts of pleasure into her pussy and throughout her body. She could feel herself drip in response, coating his cock and their thighs. With every thrust, their skin would make wet slapping sounds as a result, echoing throughout the bedroom.

She dug her nails into his back and he hissed, the slight pain sending him off the deep end. Lifting one hand and placing it on her thigh, his fingers sunk into the soft flesh and he pulled her up, driving his cock deeper with one rough stroke.

"A-Ahh!!" She cried out helplessly as he rubbed against her cervix. All she could feel was gratifying pleasure, her earlier discomfort washed away with each thrust. This was leagues better than their fingers. Sex was so good. Sex with him was sooo good!

He lost himself in the motion, addicted like a deprived man. He never knew it could feel this way, so intense and hot and utterly welcoming. He drove himself deeper with a roll of his hips, and felt her squeeze down around him, hot lava licking his skin. Her beautiful cries, the way her breasts bounced from the force, how her skin glistened with sweat in the candle light. The way she gripped him as if she didn’t want him to leave her. All of this fed the roaring fire within him that kept him going and he could not stop- _did not_ want to stop.

Falling against her, he ground his pelvis into hers. He swallowed her moans with his mouth, licking the inside of hers with his tongue and setting a rhythm gliding in and out of her. "Ngh..."

"Nnhaa..." She breathed out, their saliva mixing together in hot breaths. He then picked up the pace and she writhed underneath him, the bed creaking from their mating dance. Her sensitive nipples grazed against the hard planes of his chest, their sweat slicking their skin, and she clenched her eyes.

The friction was delicious, and the fact that he rubbed against her G-spot and cervix without even needing to angle himself was driving her crazy. She could feel herself begin to tighten again with that familiar warmth, and she knew her first orgasm with a cock inside her was going to rock her world. "A-Akira...I'm close!"

Hearing her cry out for him, Akira hooked her legs around him, ruthlessly fucking her pussy with deep riveting thrusts and she arched her back off of the bed. "A- AAH!" She screamed, eyes snapping open as she clamped down on him so much that he couldn't even move, and he slowed to a stop.

She trembled around him, massaging his cock in a way that made him tighten his jaw in an attempt to stave off his own approaching orgasm. He had to last, he couldn't cum as often as she did, but that didn't mean he couldn't do other things. He had waited too long and now that they were finally doing it, he wanted it to last for as long as possible.

Quickly latching onto a vulnerable nipple, his hand moved from her thigh to where they were joined together and thumbed her clit, furiously rubbing the it with a callous pad. 'Cum for me.'

Airi shrieked and wrapped her arms and legs around him to push him even deeper inside her. "Hhhhh!!!" She clamped down on his throbbing cock, and the pleasure was so intense she was sure she had blacked out for a few seconds. The mouth on her breast and the thumb on her clit didn't help, only raising the height of ecstasy as her body was lit with cosmic fire.

After a few utterly blissful moments, she finally fell back against the bed, chest heaving in the air as she tried to regain herself. "Hh...haa..." She panted, hair sticking to her face and thighs trembling. She had never cum so hard in her life.

Feeling her begin to relax again, Akira looked up at her with a predatory gaze and unlatched himself from her chest, moving again with slow, measured strokes. He panted softly when he could still feel her spasm around him, and took his time to coax her body.

She whimpered as he entered longer and deeper into her. It felt so good that it almost hurt. "N-No, I'm too sensitive...Let me rest a moment..." If she came again, she would completely lose herself.

Smirking at how much of a mess she was, Akira slowed to a stop before pulling himself out with a wet pop. She looked up at him with that utterly fuckable expression on her face; where her eyes were glazed from her orgasm, cheeks red from exertion, lips plump from his kisses, and rosy hair fanning out messily underneath her. He loved it.

He gently turned her around on her front, and nudged her legs apart. "You can go on a little longer for me, can't you?" He teased, grasping his still hard cock that was drenched in her arousal and it twitched, demanding its own release. "It's not fair if I don't get to cum." He had always wanted to try out this position.

Airi whimpered, already knowing what he was going to do. It was what she had fantasized during that hot summer night. Getting on her hands and knees, she raised her rear and looked back at him. Her thighs trembled with excitement, already wanting more.

Licking his lips at the sight of her quivering pussy that was dripping onto the sheets, Akira straightened up and in one fluid motion, impaled her onto his cock. He let out a hiss as she seared him again with her heat, and sunk in deeper. Nothing could ever compare to being inside her and he was going to make sure he was the only one that would ever be in her.

She breathed a shaky pleasured sigh as he penetrated her again, sliding in all the way until he nudged her cervix. This time, it was all pleasure and none of the discomfort, though the fact that he still stretched her was impressive. "Ah!" She yelped as a hand grabbed and roughly fondled her breast, the other on her hip.

Clenching his jaw, he snapped his hips forward and drove deeply into her, biting back a growl as he fucked her.

She moaned helplessly, barely keeping herself up on her knees. "Nhaa...A-Akira..." Her hands slipped on the silk sheets and she fell against the bed after a particularly hard thrust. She cushioned her head on her arms and kept her rear raised up, deciding to just enjoy the ride. "Ahh...Please!"

Akira leaned down and whispered next to her ear. "Please, what?" He slowed to a stop, ignoring the protesting whine that came from her. "What do you want, Airi? How much of a pervert are you really?"

Biting her lip, Airi tried to undulate her hips to gain even a fragment of that delicious friction again, but the hand on her hip tightened and stopped her from moving. "I...I want..."

He smirked and his eyes began to glow red in the dark room, only the dim candlelight helping to illuminate their slick skin. "Say it." He wanted to hear it straight from her mouth what she wanted him to do to her.

Oh, he was really making her say it. Well, she had nothing to lose and everything to gain. If he wanted a pervert, she’ll be that. She twisted her head around to look behind her, moaning softly at the predatory gaze. "I want you to put that cock to work and fuck me until I can't think anymore." She licked her lips seductively, throwing her inhibitions out the window. "I want you to show my pussy who it belongs to. I want you to cum so much inside me that it drips out. C'mon, Joker," She purred, purposely tightening around him and he let out a hiss. "Show me your true form."

Eyes snapping open, he leaned over her, his chest meeting her back. "You asked for it." He growled in her ear, making her shiver. Straightening up, he gripped her wrist and pulled her arm, making her arch her back. His other hand clamped over the spot where they were joined and massaged her clit. With one rough stroke, he slammed himself completely inside and she threw her head back, screaming in delight.

Akira lost himself as he pounded her pussy like an animal in heat, claiming his mate over and over again. Her loud moans and cries as he continually hammered against her deepest spots made him rumble with satisfaction, knowing she was completely consumed by pleasure. It was only him who could do this to her, who could make her lose her mind.

From his spot behind her, he could see her breasts bounce in sync with his thrusts and he had the urge to watch with his own eyes. Letting go of her wrist, he grasped her thighs and turned her around.

Her eyes widened as he turned her around, a high pitched whine escaping her throat as she was rotated on his cock. It felt strange, but it wasn't painful nor uncomfortable. His arms tugged her up from the bed and onto his lap, and she whimpered as this position made him feel even bigger than he already was.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he settled on his knees and began bouncing her on his erection, somehow hitting deeper than ever before. It was like he was imprinting himself inside and her body couldn't get enough of being dominated. "A-Ahh! Harder, please please please!" She sobbed, already feeling another release build up inside her.

Her breasts jiggled right in front of his view, nipples hard and scraping against his chest. Her eyes were half lidded and hazed over with ecstasy, cheeks red from exertion, and even a little drool escaping the corners of her mouth as she rode him. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. Well...

His gaze slid down to where they were joined, and he watched with pride as he slid in and out of her. How every time he went in, she stretched to accommodate him, and every time he regrettably slid out, he was drenched in her arousal, the waning candlelight highlighting just how wet she really was. The room was completely filled with the wet sounds of their rut, their bodies and souls melding as one. It was hot and hard to breathe, but they wouldn’t have this any other way.

His hands gripped her waist and after lifting her up, impaled her down onto his cock, making sure to grind against her. She moaned loudly and tilted her head back, a clear invitation as any, and he latched onto her neck, clamping down with his teeth. He picked up the pace, beginning to feel his scrotum tighten in preparation. He was close, but he was going to make her cum again before he did. Joker had to take care of his Elegant lady's needs.

Airi moaned helplessly as she rode him, the teeth on the junction of her neck and shoulder sending sparks up and down her spine. Each thrust drove him deeper inside her and turned her mind into jelly. She couldn’t think straight; only of the cock inside her and how it made her body sing with ecstasy. "A-Akira..." She whimpered, an unbearable heat building up inside her like a volcano about to erupt. "I'm...I’m..."

"I know..." He panted harshly against her neck. "Me too...Together, OK?" His grip on her hips turned bruising and he unleashed the last drops of control, relentlessly thrusting up into her needy pussy. He clenched his jaw as pressure built up in his pelvis, the slick friction between their bodies speeding up his reaction. So close, just a little more..!

Tears clouded her eyes as she couldn't hold on. She was falling, she was falling..! "I'm cumming..!" Airi sobbed, tightening around him so much that her back was rim rod in his embrace. Her legs wrapped around him to bring him even closer if that was possible, and she whimpered as he pressed against everything that made her feel good. Her body and mind was numb to everything except for the bone deep gratification that rang out in every single one of her nerves.

Clenching his jaw, Akira held her as she writhed in the throes of orgasm, and after a few more thrusts, he finally let go. "Ngh- Airi..!" He groaned as he came, coating her walls. The pressure eased inside him, causing his spine to tingle up and down. His mind blanked with peaceful bliss for a few seconds as he finally reached completion.

"Hhhghh..." She bit her lip as he pulsed inside her, sending spurts of semen into her still spasming cunt. She milked him for all he was worth, and she could feel hot lava filling up her womb. It was scorching her very soul and her mind quieted, no sound leaving her except for the tiniest of whimpers.

After a few moments, he fell back onto the bed and took her with him, their heavy breathing the only noise that could be heard. The candles had long since gone out, leaving them in quiet darkness. The moon was bright this evening, shining its pallid allure through the glass and onto their glistening skin.

She occasionally spasmed from the aftershock, clenching around his softening cock, and Akira reluctantly groaned. "Please say four orgasms is enough. I can't..." He was so tired. From running around the city for the best food, a full meal, to almost two hours of amazing sex, his muscles were screaming for rest.

Airi chuckled weakly, barely able to lift her head up. "I had five today actually, but yeah, I think..." She bit her lip as she slowly sat up, and with a slurp, felt achingly empty as he left her. It was like unplugging a drain and after shuffling to his side, she watched with a lick of her lips as his cum slowly dribbled out of her oversexed cunt. Some dripped down her thighs in slow trickles, marking her as his. "I think I'm satisfied."

He let out a groan of appreciation at the sight and tiredly reached out to spread her pussy with his thumb, watching his essence drip out of her. "Damn, that's hot..." He didn’t think he’d ever get the chance to cum inside her, but those drugs are a blessing. If he wasn't so tired, he'd answer that thrum in his body that demanded to fill her with more. Maybe some other time.

Shuffling awkwardly as his muscles protested, he flipped the silk comforter on top of them and brought her closer. Tugging her into his side, he lazily kissed her, already feeling sleep grab a hold of him. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." She answered quietly, beaming so hard that her cheeks hurt. She was tired but so satisfied, the fire within her doused out for now. They finally had sex together and it was absolutely amazing. She couldn't wait for more opportunities.

They fell asleep together in a tangle of sweaty limbs, the moon shining its pale light through the window.

* * *

 

Akira clenched his eyes and groaned quietly, beginning to gain consciousness. The bed underneath him was soft which was strange since his mattress was usually firm and somewhat lumpy. The air was cool on his naked skin, which was also weird since he knew it was the hottest month of the year and he didn't have AC in the cafe.

Wait, his naked skin?

The confusion was quickly chased away by surprise as a hand gripped his morning erection and his eyes flew open to look down.

There was some sort of ethereal goddess leaning over him, the sunlight shining in from the window highlighting her rose colored tresses. She was completely naked, and she shimmered like morning dew. Though her skin was light and smooth, she had purple bruises around her neck as well as hand prints on her hips. Who could ever do such a thing to her?

He gasped when she leaned down and took him in her mouth, suckling the tip between her luscious lips. Her tongue peeked out and lathered him with affection, forcing him to keep in his moans even as his cock twitched excitedly. Was this goddess going to pleasure him? He didn't deserve it. He was just some lowly mortal.

"Are you awake, Akira?"

She knew his name? He slowly blinked, still consumed with the dredges of sleep. What did he do to deserve this heavenly reward? "Uh...I think so..."

The goddess laughed at his scatterbrained reply, the sound reminding him of summer wind chimes. "Did I wear you out last night?" She bit her lip teasingly, a blush reddening her cheeks. "I’m sorry. I might have to ask you for a little more of your strength."

"Anything I have is yours." Akira blurted out immediately, still trying to blink away his sleepiness. Now that he was more awake, he noticed that she was breathing rather harshly, making her beautiful breasts rise up and down. Was she OK? His eyes trailed down her exquisite figure, noticing the morning dew on her skin was due to a fine sheen of sweat, and her inner thighs were slick with arousal. What he wouldn't give to have a taste...

He blinked when she straddled him, right above his erection, and she spread her nether lips with her delicate fingers, giving him a beautiful view of her drooling pussy. A little bit of it dripped down onto him and he hissed at how hot it was. Why was she so familiar? Why was this so familiar?

"I'm sorry, Akira..." She panted, lust swimming in her eyes. Her pupils were dilated to the point where he could barely see the red color of her irises. "The drug is really bad right now and I can't take it anymore. Lend me your body." And with that, she promptly sat down, swallowing him in her searing heat.

He gasped and his hands instinctively flew to her hips, his fingers fitting the hand prints there perfectly. This room, this bed, this goddess on top of him. All of it finally clicked in his head. "Airi!"

The goddess- Airi, moaned appreciatively as she bottomed out to the point where he could feel her little clit against his pelvis. She was still tight around him, but he could tell she was absolutely enjoying it. "Mmm, yes..!" Without delay, she began to bounce on his lap. "I love your cock! Ah! Ahh..!"

Clenching his jaw, he snapped his hips up to match her pace and she threw her head back, arching her back and jutting her breasts in the air. "How much do you love my cock?" He asked breathlessly, now wide awake and fully aroused. This was one hell of a way to wake up but he would never trade it for anything else.

"Ahh~!" She sighed as she rolled her hips to take more of him. It didn’t hurt at all now, rather it was all just pure pleasure. She couldn’t think or even be embarrassed about her behavior. She just wanted the ache to go away. "I love your cock so much! I love how it can hit my G-spot and my cervix!" She confessed shamelessly, leaning back so the tip would press against those very spots within her. "I love how it stretches me! I love that I can just barely take it all! I love you~!"

Akira chuckled, his ego growing dangerously large at her brazen compliments. "Those drugs are really messing with you, but..." Flexing his abdomen, he sat up and took a breast into his mouth, nibbling on the stiff nub. He didn't mind. The opposite really. He was refreshed from sleep and raring to go.

Airi moaned loudly, holding his head in place. "Y-Yeah, you know I'm not usually so horny, but I can't help it..." She pushed her hips down, feeling his tip nudge against her cervix. "I want your cock so badly!"

His grip on her hips tightened and he tugged her down with every thrust of his hips, wet smacking sounds being made every time she met his thighs. She wanted his cock? She can have it. She can have lots of it. "You dirty little slut." He grinned deviously against her breast. "It's a good thing you can't get pregnant. You're just a cum slut, aren't you? Begging for my cock without any shame."

She felt herself wettening even more with every sinful word that came out of his mouth. "Ahh~ Yes! I'm a slut for you!" She sobbed, trying to find more relief. Her body burned with arousal and that ache just won’t go away. "I want your cock so bad! I've only had it for the first time last night and I'm already addicted! Please, more!"

"Your wish is my command." He purred, pushing her down onto the mattress. Lifting her thighs, he began to fuck her, enjoying her cries for more. She was such a pervert and now he was a pervert too. He liked these drugs.

Wrapping her arms and legs around him, Airi moaned as she was bounced back and forth. He entered her in long and rough strokes, massaging and pulling her slick walls. Her juices coated him as well as their thighs so every time he penetrated her, her pussy hungrily slurped him in. Morning sex was amazing. Sex with him was just amazing. "I love you..!"

Akira only grunted, but her loose confessions encouraged him to keep going, and so he took one hand and thumbed her clit while continuing his conquest. He loved the moan that left her and leaned down to cover her mouth with his, completely dominating her in every way. Was this his favorite position? Now that they were having sex, he wanted to experiment to see which worked best for both him and her. For now though, this was more than enough. She was so wet for him that he swelled with pride. Only he would see her like this. No one else.

She could barely keep her eyes open but she managed just barely. She watched with hazy eyes at the focused expression on his face, the furrow of his brow, how his messier-than-usual curls framed his sharp jaw, the way his abs flexed with every thrust. She could watch him for eternity so long as he continued to pleasure her.

She writhed underneath him, pressing her breasts against his chest, and finally threw her head back as the ache snapped. "A-Ahh..!"

Feeling her squeeze around him, he clenched his jaw and pounded her cunt ruthlessly, able to go on for a little longer before he submitted as well. "H-Here..." He gritted his teeth, spine tingling as his cock spurted inside her. "How’s that?" She was absolutely gorgeous when she was orgasming, even more so since he came inside her. Just seeing her body accept his load was making him hard again.

Airi whimpered as hot lava scorched her insides, his twitching erection jetting against her womb. "Yes...Fill me up..." Her nerves were on fire in the best way, a tidal wave of pleasure sweeping her away into paradise. The heat was dying down, but not enough. She still wanted more. Hooking her legs around his narrow hips, she pushed him in more, feeling his cum ripple inside her to make room. "More, please..."

Panting at the morning exercise, Akira could only scoff incredulously. She really was hungry for his cock. Leaning down to devour her lips with his, he let her fluttering walls massage him back to hardness and began their mating dance again, not minding as his semen began seeping out with every thrust and painting their pelvises in white. He wanted to fill her up until she couldn’t keep it all in anymore. "As my lady commands..."

* * *

 

"Dude..." Ryuji stared at him with wide eyes. "What happened to you?"

Akira could only stare at him with half dead eyes, dark circles heavy underneath. His shoulders were slumped with exhaustion and he walked with a slight limp. "Ugh...stuff..."

Airi had been insatiable due to the drug's side effect, and they spent the whole five days having non-stop sex. The only time they stopped was to sleep, eat, and clean themselves off as well as the sheets. It usually faded in the evenings and they spent those peaceful hours cuddling, but the mornings was when his stamina was put to the test.

He had her moaning and writhing so many times, the image was imprinted in his head. Even now he could still feel her tighten around his cock like a phantom sensation, but he willed himself to stay flaccid.

He was so exhausted and completely spent that when he finally went back to the cafe four days later, Morgana wrinkled his nose in disgust and complained that he stank. He had completely knocked out for a solid twelve hours after that. His pelvis hurt so much and his muscles screamed in agony.

But Airi felt nothing like he did. He could even see her talking to Yusuke right now, asking him about the exhibit he went to. Her skin was glowing healthily and she smiled, walking with a skip in her step as if she had been rejuvenated. More like sucked all the stamina out of him like a succubus.

She turned back to look at him with a shy but heartwarming smile, and he tiredly reciprocated.

He didn't regret any of it.

 

(But maybe she shouldn't take those drugs anymore...)

 

* * *

  
**OMAKE**

“So,” Takemi began with a raised brow. They were sat in her office once again, two weeks after her last appointment. “How did you react to the O-vulin?”

Airi awkwardly looked away. “Um…” Should she say she was so horny that she fucked her boyfriend for five days? Had so many orgasms that she gave up counting after fifteen? Covered in so much cum inside and outside that she could’ve swam in it? “My-My hips hurt…” From taking his cock so many times.

She was grateful that Akira had “helped” her the entire time, even though she could see how tired he was after each consecutive day. She made sure to cook his favorites and massage his back so he would get something out of this too. (Not that having sex wasn’t gratifying for him, but men couldn’t keep going like women could, so…)

She wasn’t embarrassed last week when she was doing it, but wow was it humiliating to admit this to her doctor. Her doctor who knew her boyfriend. Her doctor who knew they were together and probably connected the dots herself.

Takemi stared at her for a moment before smiling in amusement. “It seems my little guinea pig is good for something other than being a test subject.” She chuckled at her patient’s extremely red face. “Describe the symptoms you felt.”

Airi bit her lip and decided to just come out. They were both women. “Well...Everything was really sensitive, my breasts and vagina especially so. My lubrication basically soaked through my underwear so I didn’t go outside. I was hungrier and thirstier than normal, but that might be due to all the...exercise I did.” She coughed awkwardly. “It was extremely potent in the mornings but would wane during the night. I…” She squirmed in her seat on the examination cot. “I didn’t feel any pain when I lost my virginity, but I don’t know if that’s because I was stretched enough or because of the drug…”

Writing it all down, Takemi nodded. “Exactly what I expected. Well…” She rolled her desk chair over to her medicine cabinet and took out a brand new pack of pink pills. These were packaged more professionally than its predecessors. “I...happened to have finished the final product one day after our last appointment.” She admitted a tad sheepishly. “This doesn’t have that unfortunate side-effect. The estrogen ends up going to your skin, your hair, external features really, as a temporary enhancement. Instead of your increased arousal, the byproduct ends up emitting a subtle pheromone.”

Airi stared at her blankly.

So she didn’t have to go through five days of non-stop horniness. She wasted five days having sex instead of going into Mementos, or going to her job. Well...at least Akira made it better. “Oh.” Wait. “Pheromone?”

Takemi nodded again, though this time there was a certain shyness to it. Was the doctor inexperienced or just uncomfortable to know the once young teenager who volunteered in her clinic was now having sex with a confidant of hers. “With that much estrogen culminating on surface features, you’ll begin to exhibit a scent that stimulates the nearest sexually mature male. Not enough that they lose their minds with lust,” Her eyes darted to the side for a split second. “But enough that you may smell more inviting, especially if they already hold feelings for you.”

She sweatdropped. So instead of her being super horny, it would be Akira since he was always near her. Well...Hopefully he didn’t mind. “So I won’t go crazy anymore, and I’d still be perfectly safe from unwanted pregnancies?”

The doctor nodded once more. “That’s right. So in the future, you’ll be able to move about freely without worry.”

Airi hummed. “Any other side effects?”

“You’ll lubricate more than usual, and your breasts may swell bigger from the estrogen, but that’s about it.” She handed her the pill bottle. “Enjoy.”

...At least Akira will be able to have an easier time with her.

\----

A month later, Akira furrowed his brow and moved closer to stand behind her.

“Hm?” She looked up from making lockpicks at his workbench, the summer wind chime next to the window ringing occasionally from a breeze. “What’s wrong?”

He leaned down to her shoulder and inhaled deeply. “You...smell really good.” He admitted. “Are you using a new fragrance?”

She blinked. “No? I use the same products I always use.”

He didn’t react to her answer, only leaning further down to take a deep whiff in the crevice of her bare neck. Unbiddingly, his hands rose up and cupped her breasts, kneading the soft flesh through her dress and her bra.

Airi squeaked in surprise and dropped the tools on the desk with a clack. “Huh? Akira?” She voiced hesitantly. Was this what Takemi was talking about?

Taking another deep breath, nose grazing against her skin, Akira slowly trailed his tongue. “You...taste sweeter than normal.” He breathed, eyes hooding over as if entranced. Did she taste this sweet elsewhere? He suddenly felt hungry...

Licking up the side of her neck to her jaw, he turned his head and planted a searing kiss on her lips, swallowing her whimpers. Hooking his arm beneath her legs and the other around her back, he promptly picked her up and brought her to his bed.

Airi blushed as he gently placed her on top of the mattress before he crawled on top of her with his hands and knees, bulge already prominent in his jeans. “Akira…” She whispered.

Closing his eyes, he leaned down to kiss her again, his hands familiarizing themselves with her body once more. “I love you…” He mouthed against her lips.

Softening, she kissed him back, hands already trailing down his taut abdomen. “I love you too…”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't even thought about doing a valentine's day special, but I got a message on twitter URGING me for a chapter, so... I'll explain more in the end notes lol don't want to spoil the mood with what I think is a serious problem in the online writing community.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day and I hope you enjoy this chapter! My date will be my Akira/Joker bodypillow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Thank you for coming with me, Airi." Makoto said as she shuffled the last of the papers on the desk. "I know we are all on summer vacation right now, but we needed these details ironed out."

Airi smiled from her seat, going through her stack of information. "It's all right, I'm glad to help." 

They were the only two who were able to spare some time today to work on the last few details about the school trip. It was the middle of August now, meaning soon enough school would resume once more. The student council room was filled with pamphlets that would be delivered to the teacher's lounge later. A few students had opted out of the trip, meaning they had to reorganize the roster once more to make sure they didn't miss anyone. Kawakami-sensei needed the list soon since she was the main chaperone on the trip, so they had to finish this soon.

Luckily, after about three hours, they were almost done. Makoto hefted up one of the boxes filled with paper. "Let's go drop these off first then." 

Airi nodded and picked up another box, following after her down the stairs to the teacher's lounge. No staff were present right now and the entire school was empty, everyone trying to enjoy the last two weeks of summer vacation before returning back to the grind. 

Opening the door, they placed the forms on Kawakami's desk. Airi wanted to tidy up here a little, so Makoto decided to go back up to the council room to grab the other boxes. Making sure all the forms were in place, Airi walked out of the teacher's lounge and almost took a step back when she came face to face with Eiko. "Oh Takao-senpai!" She blinked, bowing her head to her upperclassman. "What are you doing here?"

Eiko grimaced when she saw her. "...I'm looking for Makoto." She admitted after a tense and awkward moment. "She promised she'd go to karaoke with me today since I have a day off and my boyfriend's busy. I would've asked for a double date if I could."

Airi lifted her brows. "Double date?"

The upperclassman crossed her arms. "Yeah. She's dating that transfer guy, Kurusu or whatever. He's in your class, right? They're not that great in doing couple stuff like me and my Tsukasa-kun, but I think they look good together." 

Airi felt a stab in her chest at hearing that. She already knew Makoto held no such feelings for Akira and vice versa, and she knew they had only faked it once with her permission just to observe Eiko's suspicious relationship, but it didn't help that the upperclassman was convinced that they were together. To hear her say that they belonged together hurt. As if Eiko couldn't see or rather didn't acknowledge her own feelings. That she and Akira had been together for months now and going strong.

"Eiko?"

They both turned to see Makoto walking down the stairs from the 3rd floor, the last box in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Eiko crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh c'mon! You promised we'd go karaoke today! I even brought my special Buchimaru-kun tambourine!" She gestured to her bag. 

Placing the box down inside the teacher's lounge, the council president flushed red. "Oh, sorry! I must have lost track of time." Brushing off any dust that landed on her uniform, she turned to Airi with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry, but can you do the rest? There's only one more pile left in the council room."

Forcing a smile on her face, Airi nodded. "Sure, it's no problem. You two have fun, OK?" She wasn't going to take out her frustrations on the other thief, not when it was clearly the oblivious upperclassman's fault for coming to the wrong conclusion. 

Noticing her reluctance, Makoto hesitated but nodded and followed after the other 3rd year. Once they were out of sight in the stairwell, Airi's smile dropped and sighed. She didn't doubt her relationship, not anymore at least, but it kind of hurt to hear that she wasn't even up for consideration when thinking of who Akira's girlfriend was. 

Shaking her head, she closed the door to the teacher's lounge and walked back up to the council room. She only had to finish the last of these papers and then she could go home, maybe invite Akira over for dinner again with her and Yusuke. Futaba still hadn't woken up enough to work on the problem with Medjed, but hopefully soon they'd have nothing to worry about.

Taking a seat, she began looking over the forms, taking out the student registry to make sure everything was correct. Matching name by name, their date of birth, and their student ID number. After a few minutes, she noticed that Makoto had left her Buchimaru pencil case on the table and made a note to herself to return it to her the next time she saw her.

The door slid open and she looked up. "Back so soon, Makoto?-" She stopped when she realized it wasn't Makoto in the doorway, but Akira, dressed in his usual black shirt with white shirt jacket and blue jeans. 

He gave her a wave, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "Hey, are you done yet?"

Airi gave him a warm smile. "Almost. What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming..."

He shrugged. "Just wanted to keep you company. I passed by Makoto and her friend outside and she said you were still here." 

Hearing that he had encountered the two upperclassmans, Airi tried her best not to grimace. "Did they say anything to you?" She asked hesitantly, trepidation weighing in on her voice. 

Akira blinked. "Takao-senpai tried to drag me with, but I said I wanted to stay with you. Makoto rushed her away and made sure she wouldn't bring it up again." He furrowed his brow and took a seat next to her, pulling out one of the chairs that surrounded the room's table. "...You know I'm not cheating, right? I wouldn't." He whispered earnestly. "Makoto is only a friend. Takao-senpai doesn't actually know the truth."

Airi sighed and looked down at her lap, the pen stilling in her hand. "I know, it just..." She bit her lip. "Takao-senpai was just saying you and Makoto looked good together as a couple and it kind of hurt to hear. Makoto does have possess a mature beauty to her looks, and she's naturally smart unlike me." She hugged herself, hands grasping her arms. "...Wouldn't you rather be with her instead?"

She didn't look up, letting her front braid fall enough to cover her gaze, but she could feel Akira's eyes boring into her. A silence came over them, a heavy weight that fell on their shoulders, and it made the room feel so much smaller than it actually was. 

"...What do I have to do?"

She blinked and looked up at him, almost flinching at the hard gaze that was directed at her. "Huh..?"

"What do I have to do to convince you I'm yours?" Akira repeated roughly, face mired with a dark scowl. "I'm not interested in anyone else but you. Not Ann, not Makoto, no one. But. _You_." He let out a harsh exhale and grasped her hand, ignoring her yelp. He pressed her palm against his chest, right on top of his fast beating heart. "Do you feel this? It's only ever for you. My heart belongs only to you!" He lowered his voice but she could still hear the pain. "So stop _doubting_ me..."

Staring at him with wide eyes, her vision blurred as tears gathered, a single drop falling down her cheek. She had hurt him with her own insecurity. She should've known better, that everything he did, he did it for her. They saw each other every day, and he made sure to kiss her hello and goodbye. When they weren't together, they would text each other, and occasionally he would even surprise her with flowers, coffee, and curry. He rubbed the back of his neck every time he was flustered by her, and his usual mysterious facade would fade away for a soft smile. He wasn't even like this with their friends. He was like this _just for her_.

She should've known better. 

Biting her lip, she leaned closer on the edge of her chair, and brushed her lips against his. She felt him respond immediately, tilting his head so he would have more access. His glasses nudged her more than usual as he tried to press closer, the rims jabbing at the tops of her cheeks. Her other arm came up to wrap around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She wanted to show him that she was his, too. 

That he was her one and only.

He gasped when she threw her weight on him. Having not prepared for it, he leaned too far back and fell off his chair, taking her down with him. He grunted when his back slammed against the floor. "Ow..."

Airi sat up a little and gasped. "Sorry! I-" She was cut off when he slammed their lips together, having taken off his glasses and threw them on the table. She whimpered as his tongue invaded her mouth, massaging her own. They twirled and danced around, their saliva mixing in a cacophony of moans and gasps. 

Tearing herself away, she looked down at him laying on the floor while she straddled his hips. "Akira..." She panted softly, chest swelling with each breath. "You're mine." 

Lips red from their kissing, he smirked up at her. "Show me that I'm yours." 

Licking her lips, her eyes hooded at the thought. "Here? In school?" She purred. "How naughty of you to suggest that..." But she couldn't deny that she was definitely excited at the thought of having sex in forbidden territory. She was dressed in her school uniform after all, though she opted for a short sleeved button up today instead of the polo.

"Are you here to corrupt your innocent class representative who's just doing her duty?" She pouted, her hands come up to cover her bosom in a faux shy manner.

Akira grinned slyly up at her, pupils dilating behind his glasses. "Maybe, especially considering how bad she's been." He teased. "A vixen like you thinking she isn't good enough for me deserves to be punished." His hands caressed her thighs, one of them going to lift her skirt. A brow raised at the sight of just a tiny pair of pink panties that covered her from his view, already becoming damper by the minute. "And you're not even wearing your usual shorts underneath. Definitely naughty." 

Airi blushed as his fingers began to play with her through her underwear and she moaned at the familiar but welcoming feeling. "Akira..." His fingers pressed against her entrance, just daring to breach her even with a cloth barrier in the way. She couldn't help but angle her hips so that they would sink inside her, just a little to take away the ache. "Please..."

He smirked at her reaction and made sure to pinch her clit through her panties, relishing in her gasp. "Nah." He rescinded his hand, his smirk growing at the disappointed groan that escaped her. "You're on top, aren't you? Don't make me do all the work." His clothed erection was already half hard, rubbing eagerly against her as she wiggled her hips. 

She looked down at him and without saying anything, leaned down to give him another kiss. Preoccupied with her lips, he didn't notice her hands moving down to his jeans until cool air brushed against his cock. He looked down and noticed she had already unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, having pulled down his boxers as a finale.

Gazing down at the fine cock in front of her that was now fully hard and raring to go, Airi shuffled to straddle his knees and bent down so she was face to face with it. Blowing the tip a little, she smiled lewdly when it twitched, just begging for some of her attention. "You're so eager..." And so was she. When was the last time she gave him a treat anyway?

Akira stifled a moan with his hand as she engulfed him inside her mouth. "Ngh...That's it." He hissed, hips thrusting upward and his palms flat on the floor. "Airi..."

The familiar musky smell, the satin silk feel, the bitter taste, it was just overwhelming every one of her senses. Hollowing her cheeks, she tongued the bottom of his cock as she sucked, saliva dripping from her craving mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, she set the pace slowly, increasing speed when she adjusted to the familiar motion. All she could focus on was him. 

Placing a hand on top of her head, Akira urged her to keep going. "Yess..." He breathed through clenched teeth, her warm mouth enticing him to make her take more of him. He let out a sharp exhale when she did just that, and he could feel himself nudge the back of her throat. Her mouth was so hot and wet that he just couldn't help it anymore.

Airi made a surprised noise when the hand on her head pushed her down more, the cock in her mouth thrusting in and out without her volition. She whimpered, holding onto his hips even as he used her mouth. There was just something so hot about being reduced to something he could selfishly take pleasure from without any regards for her. 

His length repeatedly went down her throat but she forced herself to relax, occasionally using her throat muscles to swallow around him. She no longer choked while deepthroating him, having had enough practice to please him as well as she could. The fast pace as well as the lack of oxygen was slowly going to her mind, leaving her light headed and in lust filled bliss.

He hissed at the feeling, teeth bared to the world as he clenched his jaw. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he had to take a picture of just how lewd she was, sucking him off. He could never get enough of her; no matter how many times she took him in his mouth, the exquisite taste of her most intimate place, or when he would make love to her at a slow to an almost brutal pace. He always wanted more.

Her drool pooled down to his base as she kept her mouth open, using her tongue and upper lip to protect him from her teeth. Arching her back, she could feel just how wet she was when a breeze wafted against her panties, and she moved one hand to relieve the ache, circling her clit with a finger. She never wanted this to end but she also wanted something inside her, to quell the ache that resulted from her lover's almost savage taking of her mouth. She idly wondered how she could be such a whore for him, but the more he continued, the more he made her body sing, and the more she didn't care.

It was only ever for him.

Akira felt her moan around him, the sound vibrating around his cock, and he couldn't hold back anymore. A bead of sweat dripped from his hairline and down his neck as he picked up the pace, just needing the friction to reach a certain threshold. His hips couldn't stop moving, his hand that held her head making a mess of her hair, and he felt that familiar pressure down at his lower spine. "I'm close..." He gritted his teeth, his sac tightening.

Hearing that, Airi braced herself, her eyes half lidded as she sucked him off until she could feel the beginning spurts of his cum jetting down her throat. "Mm..!" She whimpered, swallowing as much of the bitter liquid as she could. Akira let out a satisfied growl, shivers going up and down his spine as he finally found release inside her mouth. 

Licking the last of it away, Airi finally lifted her head, lips plush and her tongue hanging out as she gasped for breath. She wiped some of her drool that dripped down her chin and sat back on his knees. "You're aggressive today..." She panted, cheeks red. "But I don't mind."

Slowly coming down from the high of his orgasm, Akira scoffed, his chest rising up and down. "You're the insatiable one." He refuted breathlessly, though he really couldn't talk since he knew he was up for more. His flagging erection answered for him, slowly rising once more, still glistening with a sheen of her drool.

Standing up on shaky legs, Airi reached up under her skirt and pushed her panties down, lifting one foot then the next. She held the tiny piece of cloth out to her boyfriend with a salacious smile. "Hold onto these for me, would you? I don't think I need these right now." Not with where things were going. There was no one around to witness just how improper she could be.

Staring at it for a moment, Akira flicked his hooded eyes up at her and accepted it with his mouth, holding them between his teeth. She sucked in a breath, feeling herself wetten. Now that was a hot sight. 

Unable to help it, she took her phone out and without waiting for him, took a picture. "I'll be keeping that image for myself." She purred. "I noticed you took a photo of me sucking you off. I hope you're not sharing that around." 

Letting the panties fall to the floor from his lips, he smirked up at her. "Same to you." Getting up from the floor, he took a seat on his discarded chair with his clothes still on and held out his arms invitingly.

Looking at his ready erection that was still covered in her drool, she licked her lips and slowly sauntered up to him, turning around between his legs. Flipping her skirt up, she showed him just how ready she was.

Akira gazed at her wet cunt from behind, the little pearl shining with her juices, and he could feel himself twitch excitedly. Swiping a finger against her entrance, he enjoyed her sharp intake and licked his finger, savoring the warm and creamy taste that was all her. Grasping her hips, he tugged her down and let out a pleasured hiss as she slowly sat down, engulfing his cock inside her. It was like she was made for him; every part of her fit him perfectly.

Airi let out a shaky moan when he parted and entered her, her abundant arousal lubricating his way. It was always a strange sensation to have another person inside her, but oh it felt so _right_. The way he just sunk into her, pushing against her plush walls that hugged him tightly.

She held a hand to her abdomen, feeling him slowly make his way inside her until her rear met his thighs and he nudged against her womb. She clenched and relaxed around him, feeling more full than she ever had. "A-Akira..." She trembled with pleasure, leaning back against him and flinching when it made his tip press harder against her G-spot. "It's too much..." 

He felt a smirk grow on his lips, his ego preening at her words. "But you've taken me so many times before." He whispered against her ear, noting how she shivered from his warm breath. "What's one more, hm?"

Biting her lip to contain her whimpers, Airi started undulating her hips to get used to the familiar intrusion. "I'll try..." She panted softly. Arching her back, she let her eyes flutter close as she slowly began bouncing on his lap. This position made him press against everything inside her, rubbing her in just the right way with that absolutely delicious friction that she always craved. She didn't know how she could take all of him like this, but considering how wet she was, it wasn't too much of a surprise. 

She yelped when he slammed his hips up, driving himself deeper inside her and up to the hilt. A hand came up to roughly fondle her right breast, sneaking through the gaps in the buttons of her shirt. His fingers pinched a vulnerable nipple between them, making her grip him in a way that made her head swim. Her thighs tensed as he thrust up once more and with a muffled sob, she came, tightening around him like a vice. So soon..!

Feeling her walls flutter around him, Akira grinned viciously and tugged her hips down to thrust up into her quivering pussy, prolonging her orgasm. Her back arched away from him as her entire body tensed, muscles trembling as she couldn't take the sheer ecstasy that danced inside and across her skin.

Shaking, Airi sagged against her lover and panted, occasionally spasming as his still-hard cock pressed against her in all the right spots, sending jolts of pleasure into her veins. "Hah....Haa..." 

Kissing her neck that was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Akira glanced up at the trophy case across from them. "You're beautiful when you cum for me." He murmured against her skin. "Look at yourself."

Slowly opening her eyes, Airi looked at their reflection in the glass. Her cheeks were stained red, her eyes half lidded in pleasure. Her loose hair was a mess from his grip earlier and a few buttons on her shirt had come loose, showing her pastel pink bra with one breast bare from his fondling. Her legs straddled his jean covered thighs, spread wantonly across his lap. Her uniform skirt was flipped up to her hips, showing a full unobstructed view of his cock that was shoved deep inside her, stretching her to the limit with his girth. Her arousal glistened in the school building light, covering both her and him as it dripped from her sopping wet entrance.

The sight of them together like this only made her more aroused, lighting the fire within her once more. He was still hard inside her, having not cum when she had, and she needed his semen to fill her. "Mm...More." She pleaded breathlessly, licking her lips.

Akira smirked against her skin and snapped his hips up, lightly thrusting up once more. "Of course. We're nowhere near finished-"

"...Just need to grab my pencil case and I'll be back, OK?"

They both stilled and paled, hearing the familiar voice of Makoto coming closer and closer to where they were half naked with him deep inside her. "Shit!" Airi whispered, looking around in a panic as she stood up, his erection sliding out of her with a wet pop. "What do we do?!"

Looking down at herself, she quickly flipped her skirt down and buttoned up her shirt, making sure everything was in place. Quickly brushing her hands through her hair to make sure it wasn't a mess, she bit her lip when she realized they had no way to hide his erection.

Akira tried to lean back and tuck himself inside his jeans but she sat back down on him, letting out a shaky sigh as he pressed against her pleasurably. "Don't move." She warned him, making sure her skirt covered them.

Swallowing, he nodded behind her and hugged her to him, scooting the chair up to the table so it could hide their lower torsos. With luck, the council president wouldn't suspect that they were having sex in here. 

The door slid open and Makoto walked in, ending the call on her phone. "Sorry, I realized I forgot my pencil case in here and I need it for later." She apologized, walking up to the table to grab the Buchimaru pencil case on the table.

Airi smiled with her pencil in hand and a registration form in front of her, breath hitching when she felt the cock inside her twitch.  "It-It's no worry!" Please don't look any closer. Please don't notice the light sheen of sweat over their skins, please don't notice that they had been having sex.

Makoto blinked. "Why are you sitting on Akira-kun's lap? You know romantic relationships aren't allowed in school, correct?" She sighed. "Never mind, I can't stop you two. You're lucky there are no staff here today."

"Yup." Akira answered gruffly, leaning his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder. "We know." Can she leave already so they can go back to love making? He could barely stop himself, especially when Airi gripped him like she never wanted him to leave. His entire back and even his legs were as tense as stone, using all his will to stay still.

His eyes looked down at the floor and he tensed, seeing Airi's discarded panties right near a table leg. 'Don't see it don't see it don't see it...'

Rolling her eyes, the council president headed out of the room, unaware of what had really been happening here. "Make sure to leave the last of the forms in the teacher's lounge. I'll see you two later." She slid the door close and left down the stairwell.

Hearing her footsteps fade away, Airi let out a sigh of relief. That was way too close.

She yelped when the body under her lurched, bouncing her on his lap. "We-We almost got caught and you just want..." She panted as Akira rocked his hips against her rear, her body receiving him eagerly. She could never get enough of him inside her. "...Want to continue like nothing happened..!"

Attaching his mouth on her neck, he quickly unbuttoned her shirt and almost tore off her bra to gain access to her succulent breasts, pinching her nipples without delay. "Don't know why...But that got me even more fired up..." He admitted breathlessly. "Not gonna lie, I'm gonna be rough..." The thrill of almost being caught set his blood on fire, prompting him to be rougher than usual. With how much he was holding back to avoid getting caught, he was making up for it twofold.

Grabbing her hips, he held her against him and he stood up before pushing her down against the cluttered student council table. Airi moaned helplessly as he pounded her from behind, her bare nipples scraping the surface of the desk and sending sparks up into her brain and down into her pussy. She braced her arms in front of her as she was bounced back and forth, rattling the pencils and papers on the table that slightly skidded around from their lewd activity. "A-Akira..! More, harder!" She begged like a wanton whore, only thinking of the cock inside her that made her feel like this.

The way he dominated her like this sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't help but be impressed every time when he would casually pick her up as if she weighed nothing, then using that strength to hold her down as he had his wicked way with her. His hands that could be so gentle with her when he'd brush her cheek, were almost bruising her hips as he used them to pull her back against his pelvis. The slight pain mixed in with the absolute pleasure she got from his relentless pounding created a heady mixture in her blood, making her beg for more.

Her legs dangled at the edge of the table, her feet barely touching the floor as her rear was arched up for him. Every thrust sent her mind and body reeling, his harsh breathing coupled with the slapping sounds of their damp skin meeting becoming a special melody to her ears. 

In her lust filled mind, she sinfully wished Eiko would walk in right now and see just who was really with Akira. His cock was hers. He was hers.

Akira grunted but picked up the pace, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer. He looked up at the trophy case again, watching their reflection in the glass. How her mouth hung open in an "O" shape and her eyes glazed over, breathy moans escaping her. How her bra and shirt were barely hanging onto her, how her beautiful round breasts bounced from the force of his thrusts. He looked down at where they were joined, a twisted smirk growing on his face at the sight of him going in and out of her, his length glistening with her arousal.

She was his and he was hers.

Sliding out of her with a wet pop, he turned her onto her back and entered her again in one smooth stroke. Airi could only moan and wrap her legs around his hips to tug him closer, her arms lashing out around her and knocking some of the papers onto the floor.

Once again, he began their mating dance, watching mesmerized at how her body responded to his. She was drenched, almost dripping onto the table, and her round breasts were jutting in the air, nipples stiff. He never got tired of how beautiful and sexy she was when she was like this.

An idea came to him even as he began to feel the familiar tightening in his groin and he smirked darkly. Taking his phone from the side of the table, he slid the camera app open and switched to video. Holding it above her, he let his phone record her bouncing back and forth while he pounded her relentlessly, her breathy moans and the wet sounds of their coupling filling the audio portion. He made sure he captured where they were joined as well, watching satisfied at how he fucked her.

"Hey..." Airi panted, watching him record her with a delighted shiver going down her spine. Her hands came up to fondle her breasts, pinching and massaging them. She felt so dirty, being filmed like an amateur porn star, and she loved every second of it. "Concen- trate and fuck me harder..! Sh-Show me who I belong to!" 

Huffing at her demands, he threw his phone back down and did as she requested. "Of course, dear." Gripping her hips in an almost bruising hold, he slammed himself to the point where his pelvis rubbed against her clit, and he relished in her enraptured scream. Leaning down, he took one breast in his mouth, his teeth pinching the little nub, and showed her just how much they belonged together.

Wrapping her arms around his head to keep him in her breasts, Airi could barely keep her head straight, eyes half lidded. His cock massaged her walls in the best of ways, hitting both her G-spot and her cervix with every thrust. His pelvis smacked against her sensitive clit, sending jolts of pleasure into her pussy and through the rest of her body. Her nipples were stiff from how he sucked and licked at them, and she could just barely hang onto her sanity. "I'm...I'm..." She whimpered, unable to even voice her fast approaching orgasm. It was too much...

Feeling the pressure in his lower spine increase, Akira took a hand off her hip and placed it at the spot where they were joined, thumbing her clit furiously. "Cum for me..!" He growled against her breast, pounding into her relentlessly.

With an almost hysterical sob, she tensed, her entire body lifting off the table. "Nhh Ah..!" She cried out, eyes wide open as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her breathless and lightheaded. Her toes curled and her legs tugged him as close as possible, making sure he was as deep inside of her as he could be. She trembled around his cock, tightening and relaxing and tightening again.

Feeling her lose herself, Akira let himself go as well, cumming with a throaty growl. His legs shook beneath him and his spine tingled up and down and into his brain as he emptied his load inside her, filling her to the brim with his essence once more.

Airi cried out again when hot lava poured inside her, triggering a smaller but no less intense orgasm. She could swear she could see stars in her eyes, barely able to register the fact that she was still alive and not in nirvana. Laying back against the now messy student council table, she breathed in small gasps, trying to remember who she was and where she was and how it was possible to feel so much pleasure at once. 

Breathing harshly, Akira slowly pulled himself out with a wet pop and collapsed on his chair. Slicking his curly hair back from his sweat drenched face, he looked up with a clear gaze and licked his lips at the sight of his semen escaping from her rosy hole, slowly dripping down onto the table.

Shaking from post-bliss exhaustion, Airi tried to sit up on the table and only succeeded in leaning on her elbows. "Ha..." She breathed out as she finally regained her senses. She could feel herself quiver, thick liquid leisurely trickling out of her and down her thighs.

Taking a finger, she dragged it against her entrance, collecting the mess that resulted from their rut. Making sure he was watching, she lifted it up to her mouth and licked the remnants off, moaning at the taste of him and her mixed together. It was bitter and creamy, with a slightly sweet aftertaste.

"Fuck..." Akira whispered as he watched with wide eyes, pupils dilating at the erotic sight. Even though he had just cum twice, he couldn't help but feel aroused enough to go for a third round. His cock agreed apparently, already twitching back to life. He wanted to cover her in his semen, to mark her as his.

Breasts heaving up and down, Airi spread her legs on the table and smiled seductively, lust still thrumming underneath her skin. "Again?" 

Smirking at the invitation, Akira stood up, strength returning to him. "Again."

Spreading herself to show her still dripping entrance, she moaned when he entered her again, the semen inside trickling out around him. His thick tip popped inside, the rest of him gliding in after in one smooth motion. "I love you..."

Leaning down, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. "I love you."

Eventually, they were both too tired to continue and Airi finally dropped off the last of the papers inside the teacher's lounge. She almost forgot her panties as well until she realized all his cum was trickling down her legs.

Who knew having sex in school was so much fun.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

 

Sitting on Futaba's bed while she hacked Medjed, Akira went through his phone out of sheer boredom. Airi had promised to come by later with food, using it as an excuse to feed the hacker.

He paused, his thumb held in mid air, when he realized he still had the photo of Airi sucking him off as well as the video of him fucking her on the student council table.

He smirked at the memory. She always came undone from her pristine look, turning into a complete slut for his cock. Thanks to Dr. Takemi's medicine, they never had to use a condom, even though it did get messy by round two. 

Making sure he muted his phone, he played the video, watching enraptured by how just obscene it became because it was in an amateur camera format. Not that it wasn't already inappropriate since they had had sex in school, in the student council room no less, but keeping it as a video made it feel more like porn.

"I encrypted it for you."

He looked up at the younger girl, confused. "What?"

Futaba turned around in her computer chair, the LED monitors reflecting off of her large glasses. "That video you're watching right now? I encrypted it for you." She gave him a sly grin. "Just in case anyone else decides to hack your phone and go through your files. It's totally private."

He felt his blood freeze. She knew of this video? That meant she must've went through his stuff and found the pictures as well. "You...Did you watch it?" He asked slowly, dreading the answer.

Her snicker was the only answer he received and he covered his face with a hand, feeling it heat up with embarrassment. Damn it. She did. He should've known better with a hacker who had already hacked his phone.

The door opened and Airi walked in, giving them both a sunny smile. She held up the bag of food containers she brought. "I brought dinner!"

"You've got nice tits." Futaba complimented her before turning back to her monitors.

Airi paused and blinked. "...Thanks?" She shrugged, rolling with the borderline inappropriate conversation. She then turned to her boyfriend and tilted her head at his red face. "What's wrong?"

Glancing down at the video on his phone, now knowing one other person who wasn't involved had seen it, Akira turned it off and sighed. "Nothing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to write something serious, especially after a steamy chapter of Airi and Akira blessing every area in the game with some nice sexy sex, but I felt that I had to explain what happened and why this chapter is coming so soon even though I said I wasn't going to write any more of this story until "The World Is Ours" caught up. 
> 
> I received a message on twitter, not going to say any names, but in their message they requested "1-4 new chapters" for valentines day, saying that I should do this for my fans and for myself. That I should do this so I will satisfy my readers and "maybe myself," fulfilling their fantasies.
> 
>  **To the person who sent me that message** : If you're reading this, please know that I don't hate you, and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I know you meant no harm. You just inspired me to address something that is a big problem in the online writing community.
> 
> I am a college/university student with health problems, which I have been very forthcoming about, and my time and my energy are very precious to me. Writing stories gives me no money, no stability, no viable reason to explain why I spend so much time and energy on it except that I love it. Writing helps my anxiety but also adds to it because who knows when a new comment will be a flame, or a harsh criticism, or whatever. 
> 
> The point is, I am a human being with a life outside of writing. I have classes to attend, homework to do, making sure my health is okay, relaxing to some music, playing some games that aren't P5, sleeping, etc. I don't just spend my life typing away new chapters. My stories are not my life's purpose. 
> 
> I totally encourage a more active comment section from my readers. I was a fanfic reader long before I became a writer, and I can understand the anticipation for the next amazing part. However, I would much appreciate some sort of consideration for me, the living breathing dying person who's typing these words. Each chapter takes me at least a day to write, the whole day, and asking for 1-4 new chapters within 3 days is not only ridiculous, it's also selfish. Many authors take weeks to craft amazing chapters, only to receive comments saying "I can't wait to see what happens next" and "when's the next chapter?" It puts so much pressure on writers because we _do_ want to please our audience, but THIS IS A HOBBY, SOMETHING WE'RE DOING FOR FREE.
> 
> TLDR Be considerate of fanfic writers because they do have things to do that isn't writing. What takes you 20 minutes to read takes 20 hours to write. I like hearing that people want to read more from me, just please don't demand!
> 
> If you're leaving a comment, don't focus too much on my end notes. I didn't want to bring the mood down but it's something I felt I had to say!
> 
> Hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter, it's one of the scenarios I wanted to write for months!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHOHOHOO THAT NEW P5D DLC CROSSDRESS OUTFITS FOR THE GUYS MMMMM
> 
> it has fueled my imagination
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy

Resisting the urge to scowl, Akira walked out of Shinjuku station down the road to Crossroads, not paying any attention to the people around him. It was early enough in the day that there were still a few rays of sunlight peeking through the tall buildings around him, dimming some of the neon colors in the district. It wasn't as busy as it would be later, but the streets were still filled with advertisers for clubs and strip joints around the area.

Walking further down the main street and taking a right, he walked into the little alcove that was the entrance of the bar and opened the door, adjusting his eyes to the dark pink lights of the establishment. It was small and cozy, the decor coming straight out from the 80s. Golden tassel curtains covered the small private booth to his left near the bathrooms. Dark pink lights illuminated the dark brown bar counter where behind it, he could see the owner organizing her new bottles of spirits and liquor.

Lala looked up from the shelves and perked up. "Oh Kurusu-kun! What are you doing here?" She fluttered her thick black lashes, showing her deep purple eyeshadow. "Here for another shift? The bar's not open for another hour."

Even though his heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel a bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck, Akira squared his shoulders and walked up to the counter. "Lala-san," He began grimly, eyes dark and serious. "I need to ask for a favor."

Lala slowly raised a brow. "My my, why so serious?" She crossed her arms over her flamboyant purple kimono. "What's this favor you need? I'm not selling you any alcohol."

He took a deep breath. "...I need you to teach me how to crossdress." He blurted out in one breath.

Her eyes widened. "Wha-?" She quickly reined herself in and only gave him an odd look. "Why the sudden interest?"

Akira hesitated and looked away. "Well..."

 

_He looked up from his seat in the cafe's booth to see Airi staring at him with a dreamy smile. He slowly turned his head side to side to see if she was looking at something else. Nope, it was at him since he was the only other person here. "...Yes?"_

_Blinking out of her trance, she shook her head and turned back to her coffee and curry. "Oh nothing, don't mind me."_

_Furrowing his brow, Akira leaned forward in his seat, the low chandelier shining against his glasses. "Is something wrong?"_

_She shook her head again, a hint of red in her cheeks. "No no! Nothing's wrong, I'm just...imagining stuff." She smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry about it."_

_He rolled his eyes. "The more you tell me not to worry, the more I will." He pushed his own empty plate away and reached out to gently grasp her hands. "What's up?" A teasing smirk grew on his lips. "Still sore from last night?"_

_Airi raised her brow but bit her lip. "Well..." She began hesitantly. "I know you don't like it when I tease you about it, but..." Her face reddened. "I really do think you're very beautiful."_

_Taken aback, Akira blushed and looked away. "Um..." Why did she always have to say that? It was embarrassing..._

_"And," She continued nervously. "I think you would look absolutely amazing as...a girl."_

_His brain shorted. What._

_"I know I teased you about it back at Crossroads," Airi rambled on without pausing. "But honestly I would love to see you in one of my dresses, or maybe something else! I'm not saying you're not manly, you're the epitome of masculinity for me, especially in the bedroom." She hooded her eyes at the thought of their frequent couplings. "But it doesn't mean you can't also be feminine, you know? At certain angles, you look more fair than I do." She shook her head to clear her mind. "Anyway, I just think you would be beautiful too with some lipstick and a skirt."_

_Akira could only stare at her with wide eyes, wondering what had prompted this. Him? In a dress? "You want to see me...crossdress..?" He asked slowly, still in disbelief._

_Airi sat up in her seat and beamed. "Only if you want to!" She reassured quickly. "I'm not going to force you, though I was talking with Ann and she did agree that one day we'd have to see all of you guys in drag!" She clapped her hands. "Ooo, what if we do a crossdressing cafe during the school festival? And then invite Yusuke too, because he's too beautiful to not be seen in a dress-"_

_She continued on, unaware of the turmoil churning inside his head. On one hand, he didn't hate crossdressing, he had nothing against it, but...he didn't think he'd ever do it himself. The only real example he knew of was Lala, and she wore her style way too flamboyant for his own personal tastes._

_On the other hand, Airi was basically saying that she wanted him as her girlfriend. Even if she said he was manly, she would never pass up the chance to see him in a dress. He wanted her to be happy but...should he be giving up his own pride to do so?_

_"-Anyway, don't worry about it," Airi continued at a much quieter volume. "I'm never going to force you to do anything uncomfortable." She looked down at the table with a melancholy expression. "But it would be nice...You'd be so hot."_

_Akira deflated. Yes, he would._

 

Holding back her laughter, Lala nodded sagely. "I see..." She tapped her chin. "So Kimisawa-chan wants to see you crossdressing, and you want to see her happy even though you're not into it?"

Akira nodded awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Basically...I want to surprise her tonight since she has a double shift at work and school is starting again soon. She's stressed." Maybe it was her kink. She always indulged his kinks, what with him always cumming all over her in a mess and asking for her to keep her thigh highs on so he could tear them apart in the height of passion. The least he could do was fulfill one of hers, even if it was... _this_.

The bartender clapped her hands with a loud smack, startling him. "Well, Kurusu-kun, you've come to the right woman!" She announced dramatically. "I may not indulge in many other forms of feminism, but I promise you," She gave him a devilish smirk. "We'll make a woman out of you yet~!"

Without his volition, he broke out in a sweat. What was she going to do to him..?

Tearing off her apron, Lala walked out from behind the counter and over to the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later. Akira stared wide eyed at the bartender's true form.

Lala had taken off her makeup, showing that behind the heavy cosmetics, she was actually quite the average if rotund adult. Dressed in a white button up and comfortable slacks, Lala was a completely different person out of drag. Akira would've mistaken her for a man who worked at an Izakaya if not for her still purple hair that had been combed out of its almost gravity defying bob and pulled back into a short ponytail.

She walked toward the door and turned around, raising a brow at his shell shocked self. "Coming, Kurusu-kun? We have lots of work to do! Makeup, measurements, wigs, costumes..."

Snapping out of his stupor, Akira only nodded obediently and followed after her out of the bar, waiting for a moment for her to lock the door and pulling down the shutter. "I'll have to call Ohya-chan later..." He heard her mutter. "She's going to be mad that she can't get smashed tonight on her tab."

Blinking, and then once more, Akira awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um...Lala-san..?" He hesitantly began. "Should I...still address you as Lala or..."

Turning around, the bartender gave him a flat look. "Just come out and say it, Kurusu-kun, no need to dance around the subject. I identify and dress as a woman, but I have a man's body, yes. You may still call me Lala, but if anyone asks, just address me as Karugo."

Akira blinked. "Karugo..?"

"Short for Escargot." Lala answered in a heartbeat, walking past him and into the busy streets of Shinjuku. "Now chop chop! Time's being wasted and Kimisawa-chan needs to be made happy!"

Sputtering, the teenager followed after her and into a whole new world.

He wasn't ready.

* * *

 

Correction: He DEFINITELY wasn't ready.

The first place Lala had guided him to was a high end makeup store that she apparently frequented, as seen by the employees all greeting her like old friends. She handed him a basket and just told him to follow her around. Akira stumbled around behind her as she threw in all kinds of makeup, some he recognized like foundation, eyeliner, lipstick, eyeshadow. Others he didn't recognize like primer, stain, and setting spray. 

Lala had picked up a pair of fake lashes but put it down after a moment, boasting that his lashes were already too pretty to be fair.

Akira only sweatdropped, and then despaired at the final price when they finally checked out at the registers.

The things he did for his girlfriend...

Next, they traveled to a... "specialty" shop that also sold realistic wigs. Lala explained that this was where she went for her drag hairstyles and magazines, chatting with the man behind the counter animatedly. When the mention of tucking tape came up, Akira quickly refuted it, not knowing what it was but knew he didn't need it. He only wanted to dress up and then get out of it.

Buying a wig that was the same color as his own that rivaled his curls, they finally headed toward Shibuya. Akira was confused as to why. He thought all the things they needed would be available in Shinjuku, but he trusted the more experienced woman and followed after her to Central Street.

When they turned the corner at the crepe store, Akira stopped and paled. Oh no, were they going to where he thought they were going to..?

Creeping up after, he cringed when his guess was correct. They were shopping at Untouchable.

"C'mon, Kurusu-kun." Lala beckoned him over to the front door. "I trust him the most when it comes to questionable products!"

Trepidation almost made him turn back, but he swallowed his fears and walked in after her, nodding to the shop owner. Iwai looked up from his magazine in his seat behind the counter and raised a brow. "Lala-san and...kid." He greeted him a moment after. "What can I getcha?"

Lala walked straight up to the counter and placed her hands on her round hips. "Your special wares please, Munehisa-san. Show us the good stuff."

Iwai slowly turned his head to give the teenager a look, watching as he squirmed in place, before nodding. "All right then, this way." He gestured toward the back of the store. Guiding them to an aisle that Akira swore didn't exist before, Iwai moved one of the gun displays to show...

Leather.

Lots of leather accessories. Fake leather, real leather, PVC, latex, shiny, matte, anything and everything. There were only a few outfits on display but they came as complete sets, and beyond it, there was even a shelf full of leather whips, riding crops, blindfolds, handcuffs, and gags. 

Iwai turned back to them. "So who's doing the shoppin' today? And don't ask questions, kid. I only have this shit because Lala and I go way back and I owe her a few favors."

Akira stared at him. A few favors that warranted an entire BDSM section in his shop? "...It's for me." He answered after an uncomfortable silence. "Do you have anything for beginners?"

"And nothing too adventurous." Lala added. "He's only dipping his toes, so to speak."

Iwai chewed on his toothpick but jerked his thumb toward the mannequin furthest from them. "That'll do. Should be your size too. Go take a look."

Akira walked up to the mannequin and looked it up and down. It wasn't... _too_ bad, he supposed. It covered quite a lot and could actually be confused for a halloween costume if not for the section where it resided.

The storeowner pushed him out of the way and undressed the mannequin, handing him the clothes after folding them with startling experience. "Go try it on in the backroom. I trust you to keep your hands to yourself while you're in there." Pushing him into the backroom, he closed the door behind him.

Alone in the back room now, Akira looked down at the bundle in his arms and sighed. He undressed himself down to his boxers and reluctantly began pulling the outfit on. The dress shirt went on first since it was the most familiar, then the jacket. The skirt went on after, filling him with confused gratefulness when he realized it had slits on the sides. He pulled up the gloves and stumbled around trying to zip up the boots, but once everything was on, he smoothed it out and turned to the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

He blinked. He looked...good.

Better than good, he was _hot_.

Akira walked around a bit, finding it surprisingly easy to sway his hips with every step in these boots. Maybe because he was used to it with Joker's small heels. The outfit creaked every time he moved around, but it fit like a glove and was comfortable. It wasn't bad at all.

The door opened behind him and he turned out to see Lala staring at him with wide eyes, mouth open in an "O" shape. "Kurusu-kun..." She breathed out. "You look amazing!" She quickly walked up to him and looked him up and down, purple hair flopping as she did so. "How do you feel?" She asked excitedly.

"I feel...pretty good." He admitted shyly. "It's new but...I kind of like it."

Lala beamed. "I knew it! I knew you could pull it off! The best feeling is finding an outfit that fits you. Now, change back and we'll purchase this along with a few other things. This'll be on me as your mentor into crossdressing." She dabbed an eye as if she was crying in joy. "We'll go back to your place and I'll do your makeup so you can make Kimisawa-chan's night unforgettable!"

* * *

 

Massaging a shoulder, Airi let out a soft groan when she left the subway station and walked into the back streets of Yongenjaya. She was tired. With it being the end of summer, people were racing to go on last minute dates before the school term began again and her boss was forced to keep her for two shifts to get all the bouquets out of the way. She wasn't going to admit it to anyone but she was starting to freak out about the upcoming trip as well.

She was sweaty, smelly, and tired, and what she wanted right now was a nice hot bath.

Once she made it home, she flung her heels off and headed straight to her second floor bathroom, turning on the bath. While it filled up, she stripped down and scrubbed herself to the point where her skin was as pink as her hair, needing all the dirt and sweat to go.

Once the bath was full, she submerged herself to her nose and closed her eyes. This was what she needed...This, and maybe some sex. She may be tired but she knew a few orgasms with Akira's cock would chase all her worries away. Then again, they have sex almost too often now that they had so much time on their hands. Summer vacation was ending soon, which meant they would have less time to fool around. She was happy to go back to a regular schedule, but she would miss having so many opportunities to be with him...

Her phone chimed next to her on the bathtub ledge and she picked it up.

Ak: **Come over.**

Ak: **Sojiro and Morgana are out for the night.**

Ak: **Let's have some fun.**

Though she was tired, she could feel herself perk up at the thought. Some fun, huh? It was like he read her mind. She would never say no.

Ai: **Give me a few minutes.**

Draining the tub, she stepped out and toweled herself off, quickly blow drying her hair after. Rushing to her room, she slipped on her black lingerie set, knowing they were his favorite. She then threw on some easy-to-get-off-later clothes consisting of a sleeveless blouse and a short skirt and quickly stepped down the stairs, putting on a pair of slip on heels before leaving the house with only her phone and keys.

She could admit she was excited. She couldn't recall if they ever made love in his room since most of the time it was in her house. It was sort of astonishing that Yusuke hadn't caught them yet.

Power walking over to the cafe, she opened the door and looked around the dark establishment. Not a single light was on, not even in the attic where Akira had told her to meet him in. Was he still out? But then the door would be locked.

Slowly walking in, she used her phone's flashlight function to head over to the stairs, the wood creaking underneath her steps. Reaching the attic, she realized her flashlight wasn't strong enough and so stumbled toward the middle of the room where she knew the light string was at.

Her hand met something and she paused, furrowing her brow at the smooth sensation. Was that leather? 

It moved underneath her palm and she realized that it was breathing. Gasping, she took a few steps back and away from whoever it was. "Hello..?" She called out warily. Who did she just touch?

"Airi." 

She relaxed when she recognized her boyfriend's smooth baritone voice. "Oh, Akira...Why are you in the dark? Can you turn on the light?"

A weird squeaking noise answered her and she wondered what could make that noise just as the lightbulb turned on and showed her.

Her breath hitched and she felt her heart jump at the sight.

Akira was stood in the middle of the room, one hip cocked to the side. A beautiful red covered his lips, highlighting his smirk and the smokiness of his eyeshadow. His ebony locks curled over his face and down his broad shoulders from underneath his military hat, framing the leather jacket he wore that covered over his white dress shirt and black tie. His sleeves ended close to his shoulders, showing his lean but no less impressive biceps that were then interrupted by skin tight PVC gloves.

His tight leather skirt creaked when he moved, the slits on the sides allowing him more flexibility than its above knee length. His legs were encased in a gray pantyhose with black knee-high high-heeled boots accentuating how long his legs were. A pair of handcuffs dangled on his belt and in one of his hands he held a black riding crop.

Akira had dressed up as a BDSM cop and he was absolutely stunning.

Airi could only stare at him, mouth dry and feeling a heat begin to burn inside her. He was...magnificent. This was more than she could ever hope to imagine, and to see him dressed up like this really only cemented the belief in her mind that her boyfriend was beautiful no matter what he wore.

The click of heels snapped her out of her stupor and she watched hypnotized as Akira walked- _sashayed_ over to her with a roll of his hips, her heart jumping in her throat when he stopped in front of her. With heels on, he towered over her smaller self, and she had to look up to admire the professional makeup on his face. His lips were perfectly colored in, and his eyeshadow blended in the right places to appear almost natural, bringing out the gray of his eyes, and most importantly, the lust in them.

"Airi..." He purred out her name, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. "You're in big trouble."

"Huh..?" She breathed out in a daze. "Trouble..?" What could she be in trouble for when she was gifted with something as amazing as _this_?

"Mhm." He smirked, his red lipstick shining under the warm light. "You're under arrest for working too hard." He held up her hands and she realized a few moments later with her distracted brain that he had handcuffed her. When did he..? "Your punishment shall be my pleasure."

Biting her lip, Airi squeezed her thighs together. "O-Oh..." Feeling her thong stick to her, she realized just how wet she really was. Seeing him like this and being so dominating with her lit a fire inside her that couldn't be doused, not that she wanted that. No. She wanted...She wanted...

She wanted to be punished.

Licking her lips, Airi pressed herself against the officer, molding her body to his. "Punish me." She breathed out near his ear, feeling him tense up. "Please punish me, officer...I've been a bad girl like you said."

A hand pulled at her hair and she gasped, tilting her head back. She felt more than she saw him bend down to lick her neck, his warm tongue leaving a trail of saliva right on her pulse. "How should I punish you?" He whispered against her skin.

Moaning shakily at his deep voice and the scent of his floral yet masculine fragrance that left her lightheaded, Airi arched her back, pushing her breasts against him. "As much as you want, Akira...I'm yours to do with, whatever you want, just please..!"

Feeling her soft mounds press against him through the thick leather of his uniform, Akira licked his lips and bit down on her neck, enjoying her gasp. He suckled and knead the skin between his teeth, soothing it after with his tongue. He didn't think she would be such a mess already, but he can't deny he didn't enjoy the reaction. Just seeing him in this getup could rile her up so, and he'd hold that information close to his heart.

Wrapping his arms around her, he dragged her over to the bed and pushed her down with her cuffed hands above her head. Climbing over her, he left another hickey on her neck, bright red teeth marks in her skin, while he almost tore her clothes off. "So desperate to prove you're a good girl, huh?" He taunted. "But we both know the truth." Pulling her blouse off, he pulled her bra off with one quick jerk of his arm, his shorts tightening underneath his leather skirt at how rough he was being. His cock pressed against the zipper and though it was uncomfortable, he ignored it and continued on. 

Airi could only moan as he ravaged her neck and her clothes, feeling the cool air caress her bare breasts. A gloved hand roughly grabbed one and tweaked her nipple, making her cry out in pleasure. "Ah-! More, please!" He was being so rough with her but she had asked for it, begged for it even. She wanted it so bad, wanted to submit to this dominatrix. "Akira..!"

Eyes sharpening underneath his military hat, Akira moved up and covered her mouth with his to silence her, snaking his tongue into hers. He curled it around hers, saliva seeping out from the corners of their joined lips. Moving back with a breathy sigh, he looked down at her with a smoldering gaze while she gasped for breath. "It's mistress." He corrected her. "Say it, Airi."

Stiffening up at his chosen title, Airi bit her lip, even as the cool air made her nipples peak for his attention. "M...Mi..." 

Frowning, Akira picked up the riding crop and slapped it against her thigh, making her squeak. "Say it." 

The spot he hit was hot from the rush of blood and it hadn't hurt more than a pinch, but for some reason, she liked it. "...Mistress..." She breathed out with a half lidded gaze, squeezing her thighs together to try to relieve the ache between her legs. Oh, this was making her so wet and ready. "More please, Mistress." 

Smirking satisfactorily, Akira leaned down and kissed her once more, his hands moving down to fondle her breasts. He reveled in her moans and whimpers, rolling the hard pebbles between his fingers. "How should I punish you?" He whispered against her lips.

Airi could barely answer him, her own lips stained with his lipstick. Her entire body hummed with pleasure from being dominated by such a beautiful being, simmering right underneath her skin. "S-Suck my breasts..." She whimpered. "Eat me out- do anything, just please don't stop, Mistress!"

Shifting lower on the bed, he obliged, trailing his tongue over the top of her right breast and onto her nipple, flicking it over and over. It stiffened even more under his laid-back ministrations, glistening with his saliva. His hands wandered down to her skirt and pulled it off, leaving her in her black lace thong that he loved. It barely hid just how horny she was, the fabric completely soaked through with her arousal and molded around her cunt.

The heady aroma from her most intimate place almost made him rush straight to what they both wanted, but no. He was going to make this unforgettable. He had put too much effort to let it all go to waste just because he wanted to rush straight to fucking her.

While he continued to lavish one breast with his mouth, his left hand crawled down her abdomen, feeling her slightly flinch from the touch. The latex of his gloves dragged against her skin and pushed her thong off to swipe a finger up against her sex, flicking her little button.

Airi yelped and shuddered at feeling him so close to her entrance, thighs tensing up as she clenched instinctively. "Please..." Her wrists jerked against the handcuffs, wanting to touch him, to feel him. She wanted him so badly..!

With one last lick on her breast, Akira sat up and looked up at the ceiling where he wrapped a chain, the end featuring a hook claw. "Sit up." He pulled her up by her arms regardless if she would object to it, and raised her handcuffs up to hook it to the chain. 

With her arms pulled so high up, Airi had to kneel on the bed. She shivered when she felt the air caress her whole body, and she realized that she was completely bare. She looked over at Akira who was still clothed in his leathers and bit her lip. "Ak- Mistress..?" It was almost unfair, but then nothing in this situation was hardly fair. Here she was, completely naked, while her mistress held all the power in his hands, patiently waiting to draw out her punishment.

Standing up in his heels, Akira leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, looking at her directly in the eye. "How far do you want this to go..?" He asked once more in a whisper. He knew this was all new territory for them, but he did want to test their boundaries. If she objected, he would untie her and pleasure her as they normally did, but right now, he only wanted to fulfill her wishes as she had for him.

Gazing up at him, Airi tilted her head to bravely press her lips against his. "As far as we can go..." She murmured between each kiss. "I trust you. I love you." He would never hurt her. She knew from experience in battle that he would sooner let himself get hurt before anything touched her, and this was no different. Their lovemaking was a battleground of give and take, of blood boiling lust and soft sensual sighs. It always ended with the both of them satisfied beyond belief, and she couldn't wait to feel how this "battle" would go.

She was already chained up and completely under his mercy, what more could she want?

He kissed her back long and hard in a way that left her breathless, and soon sightless, for he had placed a leather blindfold over her eyes. "Yell if I go too far." He pressed a kiss against her ear. "Open your mouth."

Unable to see anything within the darkness of her blindfold, Airi could only oblige, gasping when cold plastic touched her lips and pressed against her mouth. She felt him wrap and belt it behind her head, loose enough that she wouldn't choke but tight enough that she wouldn't be able to get it off. The plastic ball gag had holes in it, allowing her to breathe but not to say anything coherent.

She was left completely without sight and it only enhanced her other senses. Her heartbeat pounded loudly in her ears as one part nervousness and two parts excitement took over her body. What would he do to her? Would she enjoy it? Was it better to be blindfolded and gagged like this when having sex? Or would she prefer it the good old fashioned way?

Her questions were answered when she heard him step closer, his heels clicking loudly on the old wooden floors of Leblanc's attic. A hand caressed under her chin, making her tilt her head up. "You're at my mercy..." She heard him drawl it out. "How does it feel to know you've completely left it up to me?"

She tried to answer but she could only make out a few noises through her gag. "Ngh...Ahh..." It felt...amazing. She was at her most vulnerable right now, bare to his eyes and defenses down. She couldn't really move her arms, she couldn't see, and she couldn't speak. Yet she knew, she knew it deep inside her heart and with every fiber of her being, that she was completely safe.

She felt his hand leave her jaw and she was left alone for a few moments, making her wonder what was going to happen next. She shifted her knees so she could squeeze her thighs together, to start some kind of friction that she desperately wanted. If he wasn't going to please her anytime soon, then she'd do it herself.

Airi gasped when two hands pushed her legs apart and held them there. "Nuh-uh." She heard him berate her. "You're not allowed to do anything."

She whined for his attention, but didn't have to for long. His thumbs pressed against her inner thighs, spreading her pussy for him. "Oh, that's beautiful..." He murmured admiringly. She gasped and arched her back when she felt a gloved finger at her entrance, just barely pressing in. Please, she wanted it so bad. "You're soaked."

It pressed inside her without any resistance and she moaned loudly around her gag, undulating her hips to get more of that sweet, sweet pleasure. Another finger entered her, stretching her more, and she began to ride it in earnest, pushing them in and out of her. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted his cock; big and thick, stretching her to her limit and pressing up against everything inside her.

She tightened her walls around his fingers to show her displeasure and she heard him chuckle, felt his warm breath caress her thigh. "Patience..." 

The fingers left her, leaving her feel empty and aching once more, and she protested. "Nn..!" Something whacked her on her arm and she gasped through her ball gag. The spot was now hot and pulsing, most likely leaving a mark. Another whack hit her other arm, and she felt the end of the riding crop trail down her shoulder to one of her breasts to tease a nipple. 

Airi squirmed at the sensation, throwing her head left and right. It brushed against her receptive peak, the sharp flick at the end giving her just enough pleasure to leave her gasping.

She then felt it trail down her abdomen and with a whack, imprinted another mark on her skin that left her breathless and arching her back. It wasn't painful, just enough that she knew she might bruise later, but with the rush of blood came an awareness of her body, of her surroundings, and especially of the man who was currently punishing her. 

She wanted to cry, in pleasure or frustration, she couldn't tell. This was torture. She didn't know how much more she could take before she would lose her mind from being denied what she wanted- what they both wanted.

A smirk grew on his lips and Akira observed her with a keen eye, imprinting the image in his mind. His beautifully wanton girlfriend was strung up with her arms reaching toward the ceiling, sweat glistening off her fair skin. A deep red hue persisted on her cheeks under the blindfold, highlighting the trails of drool that escaped past her gag. Red marks lingered on her arms and abdomen and with another flick of his hand holding the riding crop, on her thighs. She yelped and whimpered as if in pain, but the fact that her inner thighs were slick with her arousal countered her noises.

Kneeling down, his skirt squeaking from the motion, he peered at her cunt with an amused smirk. Her clit stood out at the top, just begging for his attention, while her entrance quivered with anticipation. It gleamed with her juices and he found that he couldn't help himself anymore.

Leaning closer, he pressed his tongue against her and moaned at the taste. That warm, creamy taste that he couldn't get enough of. Her thighs trembled underneath his hands as he held them apart, and he licked, suckled, and thrust into her hole, her moans above him a constant reminder that he was doing something right. Her walls clamped down around his tongue, and he used his whole mouth to cover her pussy, devouring her outright like a beast and its first meal in days.

His pelvis was almost throbbing with the need to push himself inside this glorious heat. The only thing stopping him was the leather that constricted his body, reminding him that he was performing right now.

Though the hands on her thighs stopped her from clamping down around his head, Airi slid out a leg over the bed and pressed her heel into his back, beckoning him to increase his pace. He was driving her crazy. She could barely think over the sound of him slurping her up and the feeling of his tongue inside her, licking at her walls. His mouth was hot and with each breath he took, he blew hot air on the sensitive folds, bringing her so much closer, so close to-

With a strangled cry, she tightened around his tongue and came, the chains jangling noisily above her as she jerked around in orgasmic bliss.

Akira continued to ravage her with his mouth, swallowing her warm and creamy release with a satisfied hum. She was worked up enough that she came from this, huh.

One of his hands crawled under his skirt to his shorts to pull down the zipper. His cock sprung free, the leaking tip pressing against the inside of his skirt, and he used his thumb to spread it all around the head. It was an interesting sensation to feel PVC leather on his erection, but he couldn't say he hated it. On the contrary, it was nice and cool, sending shivers down his spine. 

Warmth pooled in his lower abdomen and he took his hand away. No. He wasn't going to jerk himself off when there was a perfectly willing recipient in front of him. He'd make her enjoy this to the fullest.

Slowly coming down from her high, Airi panted around the gag. The heat inside her lowered to a more tolerable level but the ache between her thighs was still there. If anything, it was stronger now after such an unsatisfying orgasm, and she so desperately wished he would fill her up and fuck her senseless. With her eyesight taken away, she couldn't focus on anything except the need inside her for them to join as one. 

"Nnh! Nhaa..." She tried to beg, to articulate what she wanted, but only succeeded in drooling all over the gag. He must've known though because she felt him move away, heard leather creaking in front of her. Something touched her pussy and she flinched at the odd shape. What was that?

A second later, a whack hit her dangerously close to her entrance and she gasped. Oh, it was the riding crop again. Noo, she wanted his mouth again, or better yet his cock..!

A yelp left her when she felt it flick her clit, sending a shock of pleasure into her. And again, and again, and she was left trembling in place as he teased her relentlessly. "Nha..!" Teeth bit down on her inner thigh and she trembled, feeling his hot tongue trail after to soothe the wound. He was marking his territory. She was his to do as he pleased, but she could still want for more. _Needed_ more.

Unable to stave off the temptation any longer, Akira took off his skirt and unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, leaving him disheveled and in his shorts and boots. His wig and hat was staying on with admirable tenacity, and he moved to take a seat behind her. He leaned in closer with a smirk. "It's time for your proper punishment."

Grasping her squirming hips, he pulled her into his lap, hissing with pleasure when he pressed his tip against her needy hole. She was hot, each drop of arousal searing him in the best way. 

She stopped moving around so much and tried to lower her hips to take him inside her, but his steel grip on her hips stayed her. Trailing his tongue on her back, he slowly pulled her down in one, letting out a strangled grunt as she enveloped him in a sea of lava inch by inch. He felt her tighten around him, gripping him and never letting him leave her body and he'd be damned if he ever did. 

Airi could only gasp for breath through her gag when she felt him enter her all the way, stretching her to her limit and making her body accept the much wanted intrusion. It was like a rod of hot metal inside her, unyielding and pressing against every part of her without mercy, and she could only cry in relief from finally getting his cock.

She undulated her hips to incentivize him, and a moment later, he began to lightly thrust up inside her. She could feel her arousal coating him and her inner thighs in a mess, and all she could focus on was the wet noises as he went in and out of her, and the sheer pleasure of finally being fucked. She had wanted this so badly, she had completely forgotten about her earlier exhaustion. 

With the blindfold on, it was if she was extra sensitive, especially in her pussy with him pulling and pressing against her walls, and she barely held her sanity as another orgasm ripped through her without warning. "Nnhaa!" Every part of her was lit up like fireworks, pleasure exploding behind her eyes and underneath her skin. But he didn't stop to wait, oh no.

Akira clenched his teeth together when he felt her tighten around him, her pussy quivering from an orgasm, and he increased his pace. He pulled her down, feeling her rear meet his thighs and the zippers of his shorts, and moaned as he came as well. "Nnghh..!" It was like a pressure was lifted, a sense of relaxation trying to overtake him. He filled her up with his semen, feeling it dribble out of her, but one orgasm wouldn't stop him. 

Squeezing her right breast with one hand, the other hand anchoring her thigh to pull her to him with the riding crop just teasing her clit, Akira snaked his tongue out to fondle her left nipple. Pinching her right nub between his fingers, he thrust up inside her, feeling their combined fluids spurt out from the action. His leather outfit stuck uncomfortably to his skin from his sweat, but he didn't care.

Airi moaned helplessly as she bounced in his lap, her thighs spread wide open in the air with her knees bent over his. He fucked her relentlessly, never giving her room for a breather with his hand on her breast and his mouth on the other, and she jerked her arms around in her hand cuffs. It was too much, she hadn't even had time to recuperate from her last orgasm, but she could already feel another building up. Her body couldn't take much more with how overly sensitive it was, but nevertheless she arched her back to take in more of him inside her. She felt the leather of his outfit rub against her damp skin, and her entire body _shuddered._

She never wanted this to end.

Hungrily suckling on her breast, Akira positioned the riding crop in his left hand so it would flick her clit with every thrust. The muffled scream that left her was like music to his ears, and warmth pooled in his lower abdomen once more, the pressure rising to the limit. He felt her tighten around him and knew she was almost there, almost at the edge, but not quite yet. 

Doubling his efforts, he threw the riding crop to the floor and rubbed her clit with his gloved fingers while fucking her with every ounce of strength left in him. A high pitched and strangled cry left her just before she clamped down on him like a vice and he clenched his teeth, feeling his hips jerk involuntarily. Unable to hold it any longer, he buried himself as deep as he could and came inside her again, and with every convulsion, she milked him of everything.

Airi couldn't feel anything but soul bursting ecstasy, a fire of passion encasing her nerves, her mind, her everything. Her whole body was trembling from her third orgasm, the sensations heightened by her lack of sight. Another jet of hot cum pooled inside her womb and she moaned at the feeling of him filling her up to the brim. She could feel it seep out of her and down his cock like thick honey, marking her as his.

After a few moments of them slowly catching their breaths, his hands landed on her hips once more and slowly lifted her up. He slid out of her with a pop, and Airi felt a gush of hot semen drip out of her, leaving her feeling empty. Heels clicked on the floorboards as he stood up and a moment later, she fell back against the bed once he unchained her. She panted now that she was lying down, chest rising with each intake and outtake. Now that the mind numbing pleasure slowly abated, she could now feel just how sore her arms were from being held up against her will. 

Another moment passed and Airi felt him remove her gag and then her blindfold. She slowly opened her eyes and winced from the brightness of the lightbulb, before her gaze focused on him. "Akira..." 

Akira smiled down at her while peeling off his leather outfit. "Hey." He softly greeted her, a drip of sweat escaping from underneath his wig and trailing down his face. "How are you?"

Airi slowly blinked, trying to register the question in her head. "I'm...good." She answered after a few seconds. "That was...intense."

Finally taking off his pantyhose and leaving himself bare, Akira laid down next to her on the bed and tugged her to him. "I bet." He murmured, brushing his lips on her sweat covered forehead and realizing with a small chuckle that his lipstick marked it. "I wasn't sure if you'd like being blindfolded or not, but it came recommended."

He wasn't sure if he'd do this again though. He could already feel blisters forming around his feet from how much pressure he placed on them inside his boots, and the leather was hot to wear during sex. He would rather feel her skin on his skin like now, with every part of their body touching and melding as one.

Snuggling into his embrace, Airi rested her head against his heart. "I loved it, but..." She closed her eyes again, already feeling the pull of sleep. "Too much work..."

Akira softly snorted. "Agreed."

They fell asleep together in a tangle of sweaty limbs, clothes strewn everywhere and the scent of sweat and sex permeating the air.

* * *

 

 

**OMAKE**

 

Akira stared at her in disbelief while they were out clothes shopping. "Wait...You mean you didn't want it sexually?"

Airi laughed sheepishly. "I...Yeah. I really only meant that you'd be beautiful in a dress. I wasn't asking for crossdressing sex, though it was pretty hot..." She looked away, blushing at the memory. "Thank you for giving me that experience, but maybe next time, we'll do what we normally do."

He only nodded, too stunned to say anything else. He thought she had a kink for him crossdressing, but she had only meant it aesthetically. So he had gone out and bought all that makeup, the wig, the leather cop outfit, for nothing. Well, not nothing. They did still have an incredible time together and he found that he actually didn't mind crossdressing, but still...

"Akira!"

He slowly turned around, watching blankly as Airi pulled out a maid costume from the rack. "I think you could totally wear this!" She beamed.

No way in hell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She raised her brows once she replayed the audio her bugs picked up on her computer. "Wow...They are so kinky." Futaba marveled incredulously. "Heckin darn it, I wish I installed some cameras or something...Oh well. I can probably use this audio and placed it on top of any hardcore hentai and it'd work."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Here's my own personal drawing for this chapter OHOHOHO

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, likes, dislikes, thoughts? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been getting some...questionable guest comments. I've also noticed that the hits on this fic are way higher than most of my other ones, so I'm wondering if this was shared somewhere and people are trolling it? If it gets too far, I'll disable guest commenting~

"Give me your power!" Joker commanded as he aimed his gun toward the Shadow, his other teammates cocking their firearms as well.

The star shaped Shadow immediately agreed after seeing it was surrounded with none of its comrades left alive. "Thank you for sparing me! My name is Decarabia!" In a glow of white, it transformed into a replica of Joker's mask and merged with him. 

Smirking, Joker signaled for the others to continue. "We're almost done!" 

Oracle ran up beside him, her visor flashing green. "We're near the end! Okumura's Treasure should be right ahead!"

Elegant sighed in relief and dusted off her coat. "That's good...I've had enough of the wonders of space for one lifetime, I think."

Noir gave her a friendly smile. "I agree. Thank you all once again for doing this with me. I would not have made it this far on my own."

Panther walked up beside her and patted her shoulder. "Don't be like that, Noir! I'm sure you would've done just fine without us, but we're friends now!" She pumped her fist. "Let's keep going!"

"I think after this," Skull looked around the factory with a cringe. "I'm gonna swear off BBB..."

Once they discovered the Treasure's location, they immediately evacuated the Palace to go home. They would decide on sending the calling card another day.

Akira sighed and sat back in his seat on the train that was heading toward Yongenjaya. Hearing him, Airi turned her head to her right and smiled sympathetically. "Tired?" She asked, the train tracks muffling her voice to everyone else.

He nodded slightly, closing his eyes. "Yeah..." He muttered. "Doesn't it feel like every Palace just gets longer and harder?"

From his seat on his right, Yusuke nodded. "You're correct. We are lucky to have Okumura-san join us. She is a worthy teammate."

Biting her lip, Airi nodded. "Yeah..." She stared up at the train adverts, idly taking in the news. "I wonder how far we'll go together...Hey," She leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Since you're so tired, why don't you sleep over at our house? I'll cook us a big dinner since we spent so much energy inside the Palace."

Akira smiled tiredly. "That sounds good to me. Morgana's already asleep." He peered inside the bag to see the feline snoozing away between his books, using his pencil case as a pillow.

Giggling at the sight, Airi took out her phone and snapped a picture. "So cute..!" 

Once they made it back to their neighborhood, Akira stopped by the cafe for a change of clothes before joining the art siblings for dinner. Airi made sure to give them extra helpings for working so hard, them being the heavier hitters on the team, and they all went to bed rather early. 

Joining Airi in her bed, Akira snuggled up against her and closed his eyes. A chime rang inside his head and he remembered he had gotten a new Persona earlier. 'Maybe I should see what it does?' 

Putting it as his main Persona, he then fell asleep, Airi tucked under his chin and in his arms.

 

* * *

 

"Stay safe!" Airi waved as Yusuke left for an art exhibit the next morning. Once her brother was out of sight, she looked back into her house and frowned. It was almost noon, and yet Akira hadn't woken up yet. Even Morgana had already left to wander the neighborhood. If she remembered correctly, he was off to hang out with the old inu shiba that lived close by.

Deciding to let her boyfriend sleep in, she headed back inside to get lunch ready. She hadn't told him yet but after last time with the crossdressing incident, she had went to Lala to thank her. It was certainly an interesting experience to be fucked by her boyfriend who looked more feminine than her.

Lala waved it away but told her to come to her if she needed anything for "adults." That statement came with a series of winks and eyebrow wiggling from the bartender.

She accepted and asked for something to go with Akira's bad cop uniform.

Biting back a smile, Airi began cooking lunch and remembered what had happened just a week ago...

_"Are you sure this will fit?" She asked, pulling the one piece closer to her body to check the size. It was some sort of skin-tight sleeveless romper, colored in black and red. There were two stripes that led down to straps where she imagined she could attach thigh highs to, as some sort of faux garter set. The fabric was shiny like latex, and it had a built-in soft corset in the front. It was definitely...sexy._

_Lala nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm! It's made of spandex so it'll stretch. See here?" She lifted up the bottom half. "This can detach so you can wear it as shorts or a skirt. Genius, right?" She preened. "It comes highly recommended."_

_Airi raised her brows but nodded. "That would come in handy..." Especially if she was too aroused to wait. She could just unbutton the snap and free her hips._

_In the end, she bought the entire outfit, including the hat which was quite similar to Akira's, and took it to Ann's apartment. She needed another girl's opinion on how and when to go about it._

_Ann gave her a teasing grin when she walked out of her bathroom, dressed in the ensemble. "Oh, you look so sexy!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Akira's going to love this!"_

_Airi huffed in amusement. "I look like some kind of dominatrix. Isn't that your job?"_

_Gaping before snapping her mouth shut, Ann pouted. "I don't like being a dominatrix, OK?! But I have to say, being my own catwoman has given me some skills, if you know what I mean." She then smiled slyly. "Wanna learn?"_

_Blinking, before blinking again, Airi could only nod. She was then handed a short whip and she gave Ann a disbelieving look. "You're going to teach me how to use a whip?"_

_"Who else would I teach this to? Makoto?" Ann countered. "And I'm never going to use this in real life, so of course you should inherit my skills. Akira seems like the type to like this kind of stuff anyway. Now then, it's all in the wrist..."_

* * *

Cracking his eyes open, Akira yawned and sat up in the bed. He looked around the pastel bedroom and furrowed his brow, eyes still half lidded. This wasn't his room in the attic.

He caught sight of the cello stand to his left and relaxed. Oh, right. He had slept over at Airi and Yusuke's house. Why was he so tired anyway?

He brought up a hand to rub his eyes of crust, but when his fingers touched his skin, he snapped it away when he felt himself _shiver_ at his own touch. What..?

A shimmering sound in the back of his head reminded him that he had changed his Persona to Decarabia last night. Was that why? What were its weaknesses-

"Akira? Are you up yet? Lunch is ready!"

Jumping at the voice that came from downstairs, he turned toward the slightly ajar door. "C-Coming!" He answered back nervously, his voice even cracking at the start. Wait, why was he nervous? It was just his girlfriend. He had no reason to be nervous. Did he?

Quickly throwing the covers off, he went to the bathroom to freshen up. During this, he couldn't help but shiver every time his hands touched his face, with washing, or brushing his teeth. What the hell was going on?

Drying his face with a spare hand towel he found in the cabinet, he finally went downstairs and into the kitchen. Airi was still in her sleepwear as well, consisting of a black tanktop and pale yellow shorts, and was just finishing the last sprinkles on lunch. 

Smiling at the sight, Akira walked up and admired the food. "Looks great." And it did. The delicious smells made his stomach growl and he took a seat at the table, picking up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

He reached over to grab the salad bowl and Airi pushed it in his direction. Their hands touched for a slight moment, with his finger tips feeling the back of her hand, and he flinched back, his skin shivering from the contact.

Airi blinked at his reaction. His face was rather red. "Are you OK?"  Walking over to his side, she placed a hand on his forehead, her other hand on her own to measure his temperature. He felt warm.

When her hand touched his forehead, Akira jumped in his seat and let out a small moan, smacking his hand over his mouth a second too late. What was going on?! Why did that feel so good? She was only touching his forehead. She had touched him way more intimately than this.

Hearing his whimper, Airi gave him an odd look and cupped his face with her hands and made him face her. His cheeks were a rosy red, his lips plush and open. His eyes, unhampered by glasses, were dilated and glazed over. Closing his eyes, Akira let out a moan and nuzzled into her hands like a kitten.

Raising her brows at his...interesting reaction, she lowered her gaze. A bead of sweat dripped down from his hairline and down his neck. His chest was rising up and down faster than usual, his nipples hard and poking against his shirt. His sweatpants...Oh. 

Well, it seemed like he was hungry for something else.

Smiling in amusement, she tilted her head down and kissed him, pressing her lips firmly against his smooth dry ones. Akira whimpered and one of his hands gripped her tank top, trying to pull her closer to him. She teased his lips with her tongue, asking for permission, but instead he threw his head back, breaking the kiss, and she felt his entire body _shudder_. 

"My, you're so sensitive..." Airi whispered salaciously, her hands moving from the sides of his face to his shoulders. She could feel him shiver underneath her palms and she wondered why he was so aroused just from this. She hadn't even touched him properly yet. 

Moaning, Akira jerkily nodded, eyes half lidded. "Y-Yeah...I don't know what's happening, but every time you touch me, I..." He was cut off with a moan when he felt her nails graze his skin. "A-Airi..!" 

Humming, Airi reached down and palmed him through his sweatpants, finding him hard and stiff and the fabric damp from his precum. She had woken up to his morning wood before, but this was peculiar. Not that she minded. "I think we should deal with this before lunch...C'mon, let's go back to my room." 

Akira could only nod and stood up on unsteady legs, finding it hard to even move without feeling like he would burst any moment. He almost collapsed when he felt her arms encircle his waist to help him up the stairs. He was like Morgana with catnip, but instead of catnip, it was her. What was going on..? 

When they finally made it back to her bedroom, he threw himself on the bed and hurriedly stripped, trying to find some release from his suddenly restrictive clothes. His skin was damp with sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. He couldn't wait anymore. Everything felt so sensitive, and he wanted it to stop- didn't want it to stop- wanted it to stop-

He reached down to his cock and he cried out once his hand made contact, clenching his eyes shut from just how good it felt. His spine tingled and he could feel the pressure building behind his pelvis. He almost came right there, and it was just from his own touch. How much better would it be if Airi did it? Wait- "Airi..?" He voiced out breathily, opening his eyes to find his girlfriend.

"Right here. Just wanted to change into something more...appropriate for you." 

He turned his head and his breath hitched. Airi was wearing a skin tight latex romper in black and red, long black latex gloves, and a military style hat. Her romper hugged her every curve, the built-in corset ensuring that with every string crisscrossing over her abdomen. Her breasts were pushed together, almost spilling out of the top, and lacy thigh highs were attached to the bottoms of her shorts, as if it was using it as a garter belt. She gave him a vixen-like smile underneath her hat, her hair pulled up into a bun.

She encompassed every wet dream he had ever had and then some.

"Wh-What..." He breathed out, taking her in whole with hungry eyes. "Did you go to Lala-san for that, too?"

Chuckling, Airi stepped closer to the bed. "Well, since I enjoyed it so much when you dressed up for me, it's only fair I dress up for you too, right?" Stepping right up to the bed, she looked him up and down, her smile growing wider when she caught sight of his arousal, the red tip weeping for her attention. Without further ado, she leaned over and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. 

"A-Ah..!" Akira moaned at the feeling of her hands on him. This was the first time she had really taken charge in the bedroom. "Airi, please...Let me fuck you..."

"Be a little patient, hm?" She smiled, tying his hands to the bedpost. "I've been thinking...You always work so hard for us, and you never get time off. With how sensitive you are, this would be the perfect time to help you loosen up." Leaning closer, she kissed the spot behind his ear. "Let me take care of you, my dear leader." 

Shuddering from her breath caressing the rim of his ear, Akira could only nod. "A-All right..." What could hurt? Though, it was strange to be the submissive for once.

Giving him one more smile, Airi crawled over him on all fours, the latex fabric of her gloves squeaking as she did so. She reminded him of a vixen, sensual and seductive and ready to pounce on him.

Akira swallowed, wetting his dry throat. He felt...hot, and sensitive, and vulnerable in a way that made him anticipate what could only come next. What would she do? Was she going to kiss him again? Lick his throat like a predator? Suck him off? Ride him? He couldn't help but look forward to anything and everything, but with how he was, he was afraid he would cum too soon and ruin the fun.

A shimmering sound echoed in the back of his head again and he finally remembered. Decarabia was weak to Physical. Did that mean-

He cried out and moaned loudly when he felt a pair of lips on his throat and a hand on his cock. They both massaged him in different ways, with her lips suckling right below his adam's apple, her hand teasing his tip, and he couldn't hold it in-!

His back bent and the universe exploded behind his closed eyes as he came, staining both their fronts with quick bursts of white. "Ngh...Ack..." He choked out, his legs shaking and his entire body shivering from how sudden that was. 

"Oh? So soon..." He heard her murmur, and for a moment he felt ashamed that he couldn't control himself. She hadn't even done anything and here he was cumming like some damn noob. At this rate, he'd be spent before she would put him inside her-

He gasped when her fingertips grazed his sides, and he let out a laugh. "Haha no, stop..!" He jerked his hands inside the restraints to no avail. He wasn't even ticklish. Was this how detrimental being weak to Physical was?

Her giggles pulled him away from his thoughts and Akira looked up at her through half lidded eyes, cheeks red and hair tousled. "Don't be embarrassed." She chided softly, bending down to kiss him with the gentleness of a feather. Whimpering from the feeling of her soft lips on his, he kissed her back, pushing all his affection and lust into it. It hadn't even been more than a couple minutes, but being kissed like this when everything was so sensitive made him feel so _alive_. His erection come back to life beneath her, just inches away from his goal.

So close...

Pulling away from the kiss, Airi scooped up some of his seed from her outfit with a finger, and with a lick of her lips, encircled her mouth around it, moaning at the taste. The noise went straight to his cock, the image imprinting itself in his brain, and he wriggled around on the bed. "A-Airi...C'mon, please?" 

"Patience~" She sang, but finally straddled his hips, humming with pleasure when she felt him press against her clothed entrance. The strangled cry he emitted was an added bonus. "Don't rush this. You're supposed to be relaxed."

"How-" He began, gritting his teeth when he felt her heat against his erection. "How-How am I supposed to relax when you keep teasing me like this?"

"Hmm," She tapped her chin faux thoughtfully. "Well, I _am_ doing all the work, but also because of this..." Reaching down, she unbuttoned the bottom of her romper, showing him an unobstructed view of her rosy pink cunt, her arousal glistening in the afternoon light. Without waiting for his response, she lowered her hips and ground herself against him.

Akira threw his head back and let out a strangled moan. "A-Airi...!" The heat of her pussy was so decadent, her arousal making her glide against him, but it was against him and not him inside her. It wasn't enough. He wanted more, he wanted to be inside her, and yet he couldn't help but tremble underneath her, completely helpless.

Airi moaned as she rubbed herself against his cock. She wanted nothing more than to just slip it inside her and ride him until she couldn't move, but she wanted to wring out a few orgasms from him before she treated herself. He always made sure that she had at least three every time, and it wasn't fair to him if she didn't reward him. "Akira...You're so good to me." She began, feeling him tense up underneath her legs. "You're so strong, and kind, and so sexy. You're doing so good." She cooed, breathing heavily when she felt that familiar heat inside her.

Akira could only stare up at her with wide eyes, pupils dilating at her endearing words. "I'm...good?" He breathed out, his heart beating faster.

"Mhmm, you're such a good boy." Airi praised him, her smile growing wider when she noticed his cheeks blossom with red at her words. Was that...a praise kink?

Reaching into the drawer beside the bed, she pulled out the short whip Ann gifted her. "Aren't you, Akira?" She purred, running the end of the whip against his abdomen, watching as he instinctively flexed away and shuddered from the caress. "Say it. Say you're a good boy."

He inhaled sharply. "I...I'm..." No way, there was no way he could say it, but there was something about those words that ignited some strange feeling inside him. He was embarrassed at being put in the spotlight like this, but his heart only beat faster.

He yelped when she cracked the whip, the end only barely grazing against his leg like a feather. "You're a good boy." Airi repeated softly, gasping when he twitched against her very much drenched cunt. "You're so good to me, Akira..."

"No no no..." Akira whimpered, tossing his head left and right. "Stop saying that, it's embarrassing..." He bucked against her and they both moaned at their almost-rut. He couldn't...If she said it again, he'd...

Airi tilted her hips back to grind herself against his shaft, reaching down with one hand to stroke his tip. His eyes snapped open and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The warmth, the slickness of her entrance, the way her fingers caressed him- He couldn't hold it back and came again, his arms jerking against its restraints. "A-Airi!" He moaned shakily for the umpteenth time, saliva seeping out the corner of his mouth as he spurted all over his stomach. "P-Please...Airi..."

"Hmm?" Airi smiled in amusement, taking in the image of her boyfriend spread out beneath her on her bed, tears decorating his eyes and drool escaping from his mouth. Seeing him so undone and before the main act even began, she was quite proud of herself and her own self control for not rushing it. "Please, what?"

"Please..." Akira sobbed, unable to keep himself together. He didn't care that he was a right mess, his own body betraying him by being overly sensitive, or that he had already cum twice without her. His body was hot, his nerves set afire with every touch, every brush of their skin. "Please...Just fuck me. Please, I need to be inside you. I want to feel you against me, I-I don't want to cum outside anymore..!"

Biting her lip at his pleas, Airi leaned down to drag her tongue from his stomach up to his chest, collecting his semen to taste. Akira moaned helplessly at the sensation, his arms too tired to fight against the rope. Why was she torturing him like this? He already begged her, what more did she want? 

Flicking her gaze up at the distress on his face, she finally relented and sat up. "All right, I'll give you what you want." Lifting her hips, she angled his already hard cock so that it was aligned with her entrance. She paused when he let out another whimper from her fingers touching his erection, but finally, she pressed herself against him. 

There was a slight resistance before the head popped inside, and as she sat down, she moaned at the feeling of being filled up. His sobs of relief registered in her ears, but right now, she couldn't concentrate on anything except his hard erection inside her, pressing against every inch of her. Finally, her pelvis met his, and they both moaned from being connected as intimately as possible.

Airi brought a hand up and roughly fondled her breast, uncaring that the strap of her romper slipped off her shoulders and left her half naked. "Akira..." She breathed, slowly undulating her hips to take him in and out of her. "You feel so good inside me. You're so hard and hot, and you're so big. You're so good..."

Akira only whimpered, trying to thrust up inside her. Her praises wrapped around his brain, constricting it as much as the rope held his wrists to the bedpost, and he couldn't stop. "Airi...Airi..." He chanted with each breath, the sounds of their skin slapping one another every time she pushed her hips down echoing in his ears. How much more could he take before he would break? Not much more, if his half-addled mind was able to comprehend that.

Moaning as he tried to fuck her even while tied down, Airi reached for the forgotten whip on the bed and flicked her wrist down, lightly whacking his thigh the same time she took him in completely. "You're doing so good!" She praised jubilantly, cheeks red with arousal from feeling him nudge against her cervix.

Tensing up at the unexpected attack, all his muscles seized at the same time and Akira cried out, cumming again for the third time. The pressure in his pelvis eased, but not enough now that he was inside her, and he involuntarily jerked his hips up. "A-Agh..!" A tear escaped the corner of his eye and slid down his temple, damping the sheets beneath him with his sweat and semen. He was going to go insane from pleasure.

Airi could only moan as she felt hot lava pool inside her, but to her surprise, he was still as hard as steel. "O-Oh, I can't stop anymore..!" Throwing her inhibitions out the window, she began to ride him in earnest, taking him inside her slick cunt with every push of her hips. He felt so much longer and thicker like this, and with every thrust, she could feel his semen squelching inside her. "Ah, I love your cock so much! You're so good, Akira!" She rambled on without thought, lust and pleasure overtaking her senses. "You make me feel so hot! Only you, Akira, you're so good to me..!"

Shuddering at her praise, Akira thrust up as hard as he could and rammed himself inside her, wanting- _needing_ more of her, need the pleasure to never stop, for his nerves to be set alight forever. Her loud moans only added to his sensory overload. "I can't...I can't..." He sobbed, unable to even articulate any proper sentences. His brain was melting, he was breaking. "A-Airi...Please..."

Feeling him buck inside her, Airi couldn't take it anymore. Her hands weren't enough, she needed his. "Just a little longer..." She panted, her hat falling off and her hair coming out of her bun. Leaning over him, she untied his wrists and guided his hands to her body, moaning as she ground her clit against his pelvis. "Akira, be a good boy and touch me..!"

Finally free, Akira sat up and took one breast in his mouth, one hand encircling her waist and the other going straight to her clit. Her skin slid against his in a sweaty mess and he shuddered, pushing himself inside her with increasing pace. He felt like he was on drugs, where his body was hyper alert and fueled by desperation and lust. He couldn't last any longer.

Ceding control, Airi screamed out in ecstasy as he ravaged her with his mouth, his hands, his cock. "A-Akira..!" His tongue swirled around her nipple, his teeth nipping at the sensitive bud. His thumb worked her clit, just a few centimeters from where he was fucking the ever loving life out of her. His other arm tightened its hold, bringing her closer to him. She loved being on top, but what she loved more was being on the receiving end and this was what she wanted and more. It seemed like she had broken all his control and she loved it.

Their bodies slid together in their rut, desperate to reach the climax. Feeling her walls begin to tighten, Airi reached up with her hands to tilt his head up and slammed their lips together, her tongue already snaking its way out to his. They wrestled without caring who won, only wanting to touch and feel and to pleasure.

Whimpering into the kiss, Akira couldn't- he just couldn't - he was breaking - "Airi!" He let out a strangled cry as he came again, his entire body giving up and collapsing on top of her. 

Hot lava pooled inside her again and Airi arched her back, stars exploding behind her eyes as she finally came as well. Her walls clamped down around his jerking cock, and milked him for all he was worth. Even with just one orgasm, she was more than satisfied.

Akira trembled on top of her, every limb shaking from sensory overload. She was soft and warm and touching him with every inch of her body, and without warning, he began to sniffle.

Hearing his whimper, Airi brought her arms around him, stroking his hair. "Shh..." She softly comforted him. "Are you OK? Did I go too far?"

He nodded jerkily and nuzzled against her neck, seeking her affection. "No, it...it was good." He answered drowsily, even as his skin shivered from feeling hers. "I'm tired, but...it's a good tired."

Smiling at his answer, Airi rested her cheek atop his head. "I'm glad...Did this help your sensitivity?"

"Mm..." He barely answered back, eyes already falling asleep. "I'm weak to Physical right now..."

She blinked. "Oh..." Well, that explained a lot. "...Make sure not to equip this anywhere else. I wouldn't want you to cum in the middle of battle."

"Shuddup..." He muttered before finally falling asleep, but not before switching Decarabia out for something else. No more of that...

Glancing at the door, Airi smiled and shook her head before wrapping herself around him and joining him for an afternoon nap.

Guess they weren't going to have lunch then.

 

* * *

 

Groaning as she came back to consciousness, Airi clenched her eyes shut. Why was her body so hot? It was fall, so it couldn't be the temperature. She turn on her side, but being on her back was nicer since her breasts were bouncing and a big cock was pounding her-

Her eyes flew open and she immediately moaned, one hand coming up to cover her mouth. "A-Akira..?"

Her boyfriend looked down at her, eyes dark with arousal, and thrust his hips once more, smirking at her cry. "Finally awake, huh? You know, I remembered earlier that you only came once and I came _four times_...I think I should fix that." Without further ado, he spread her legs wide open and rammed himself inside her, pelvis meeting pelvis. She was wet enough that he slid in without any resistance and found himself snug against her cervix.

Airi cried out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer. "Ah-! Akira! More...!" He wasn't sensitive anymore..? "Who-" She tried to ask in between each thrust. "Who do you have as-as your P-Persona..?"

"Arsene." Akira answered back without so much as a pause in his actions, his eyes locked on to where they were joined. "He's pretty fond of you, you know. Especially when you're such a slut for me." 

Moaning at being fucked without mercy, Airi gazed up at her boyfriend. His smirk was devilish, his eyes as dark as the night sky but lit with a lustful light. Seeing his desire for her so apparent on his face, she threw her head back and just enjoyed the ride, crying out when she came.

Maybe she should ask him to try out every Persona like this...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea of "what if being weak to physical translated to something else in the real world?" so here it is LOL also i would think Akira would have a praise kink because everyone calls him a thug/delinquent/good for nothing/criminal, so hearing praises would be...interesting -winkwink-
> 
> Airi's outfit is based on her Last Surprise design I made for her
> 
> thoughts, likes, dislikes? Leave me a comment!


End file.
